Pantomima
by Kaoru Black
Summary: [WI?] A Stan le importa cómo comienza pero ignora cómo acaba. Todo es un debacle de eventos que lo consume paulatinamente. Antagoniza a los que son como él, engaña al público para mantener su aparente reputación intachable, da una versión tergiversada de los hechos y manipula a los que debe mantener cerca. Es un mortífago, tiene que cumplir con las expectativas.
1. Lo que está a la distancia

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia ha sido creada para los Desafíos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Aclaraciones:

→ Lo único que sé sobre las Bóvedas Malditas es lo que está en la wikia inglesa. No sé cuál es el funcionamiento de esta o qué repercusiones tendrán en los afectados, así que lo inventé.

→ Es un WI? que responde a la premisa: ¿Y si Stan Shunpike realmente fuera un mortífago?

* * *

_«So I put my faith in something unknown. I'm living on such sweet nothing._

_But I'm tryin' to hope with nothing to hold.»_

Sweet Nothing, Calvin Harris.

* * *

**Capítulo I:**

Lo que está a la distancia

_«Off in the distance there is resistance, bubbling up and festering.»_

_Ready Aim Fire, Imagine Dragons._

* * *

No le gustaba ser el cobrador del autobús noctámbulo.

No era la coartada idónea para uno de los estudiantes que se graduó con excelentes méritos, pero nadie sospecharía de un mago que parecía tener una nula empatía hacia los demás y que no mostraba entusiasmo hacia su trabajo. Existía la posibilidad de que rebajara a conseguir un empleo en el Caldero Chorreante. No lo haría, no aguantaría estar rodeado de hormonas alborotadas y de gente sin sentido de la decencia, del estilo o, peor aún, con escaso amor propio.

El incidente de Lockhart le recordó por qué estaba soltero. ¿Qué había de genial en un puñado de jovencitas que adulaban el suelo en el que escupía o que formaban filas para obtener un autógrafo suyo? Además que uno de los fraudes más patéticos del que había oído; ese mago no tenía ninguna idea de cómo comportarse en compañía de un licántropo, ¿y pretendía que Stan realmente se creyera que arruinó las artimañas de algunos magos oscuros? Puso los ojos en blanco mientras que inspeccionaba a los pocos pasajeros que había: nadie era relevante o útil para la causa.

El Señor Tenebroso se esfumó hacía doce años. No creía que realmente hubiera muerto. Era una corazonada.

Terció una sonrisa cuando recordó su época estudiantil. No se rebajó a estudiar para aprobar los TIMO. Un hechizo y una poción al empollón adecuado hacían maravillas, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo para los ÉXTASIS. Los señores Shunpike se enorgullecieron de él cuando vieron sus calificaciones. «¡Este es mi hijo! Un digno Ravenclaw», dijo la señora Shunpike. El señor Shunpike le llevó a ver uno de los partidos de los Tornados y le consiguió un pase tras bambalinas.

Sólo McGonagall sospechó de él durante un tiempo; no obstante, ella tenía que lidiar con sus propios estudiantes descarriados para investigarlo a él. La pobre mujer todavía creía que pasaría una semana sin que ellos se metieran en problemas. O era una optimista o era una crédula estúpida. Y teniendo en cuenta que era McGonagall, no sabía qué pensar. Aprendió muy rápido que no debía meterse con ella o se crearía una adversaria a la que no le podría ganar.

Fue cordial con ella, no causó un revuelo al entrar a la época de la rebeldía, la obedeció en cada momento e incluso hizo sus propios deberes.

La mujer tenía un sexto sentido para detectar cuando un estudiante le copiaba a otro.

Flint cometió ese error; aunque cambió algunas palabras, McGonagall lo descubrió.

Eso fue impresionante. Le echó una mirada a su antebrazo izquierdo y chasqueó la lengua. ¿De qué servía haberse afiliado a los mortífagos si no hacía nada divertido? Él se dedicaba a recoger información de los posibles aliados o enemigos y se la pasaba a Gustav Nott. Era un excepcional partidario para el Señor Tenebroso pero no era un buen prospecto para un padre. Ellos se distanciaban en cada ocasión que Theodore se escapaba durante la noche y regresaba hasta el amanecer. O Gustav lo notaba o sencillamente no le importaba mientras que su hijo no los pusiera en evidencia.

La única vez que conversaron fue al conocerse. «Te daré quinientos galeones si no me mencionas», dijo el muchacho. «¿Mencionar a quién?», preguntó. No fisgoneó en la vida del muchacho de buenas primeras: pasó dos semanas para que él sintiera curiosidad y quisiera saber por qué un niño de doce era tan reservado. Le hizo una ronda de pregunta–respuesta cada cierto tiempo. Le cogió simpatía al niño; le permitió tomar una taza de chocolate caliente y le reservó una cama de manera permanente. Uno no podía saber cuándo Theodore elegiría tomar un poco de aire fresco… de nuevo.

Actualmente se encontraba en Gales. Le indicó a Ernie que se detuviera y que se regresara a Little Whinging al recibir un alto. Sonrió divertido cuando el desgraciado se les quedó mirando como si no tuviera de qué decir o qué hacer; por supuesto, aparte de recuperar la varita y levantarse del suelo. Le dio la impresión que el adolescente empacó lo que consideró pertinente antes de fugarse, lo que era un común denominador entre los más jóvenes.

Ah, la hermosa rebeldía. A veces la echaba de menos.

Saltó del autobús y le miró brevemente. Estaba en una posición que reflejaba que tuvo un buen susto y parecía estar inspeccionando hacia uno de los callejones de la zona. La sonrisa se ensanchó cuando notó cierta cicatriz.

_«Tenemos al Niño Que Vivió aquí. ¿Qué problema en el paraíso tiene esta vez?»_

Esta era una oportunidad de oro. Sin embargo, no iba a conseguir nada si aparecía abruptamente con demandas que no le importaban una mierda al niño, a menos que le hiciera pensar que fue idea de Potter.

—Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Mi nombre es Stan Shunpike. Estaré a su disposición esta noche —se presentó, en un tono cordial.

Era de conocimiento común que Stan tenía un humor variable: pasaba de ser formal con un pasajero a ser bastante maleducado con otro. No tendría tanta libertad para hacer lo que quisiera si no fuera por su jefe tan liberal.

Potter le miraba detenidamente. Stan se dio cuenta que el otro se usaba unos vaqueros que parecían de segunda mano y que era más delgado de lo que se veía. Tenía ojeras, ¿se desveló para hacer las tareas?

No pudo evitar recordar a Beatrice Haywood. Ella fue la estudiante que quedó atrapada en una de las pinturas por causa de la apertura de las Bóvedas Malditas y que no pudo ser liberada por Patricia Rakepick. Le tomó meses deducir que la chica en la pintura no estaba por propia voluntad; fue un arduo trabajo de dos años para encontrar un modo y la liberó antes de irse de Hogwarts. La ayudó a escapar por medio del pasadizo detrás de la estatua de Gregory Smarmy. «¿Por qué lo haces? ¿No extrañas a tu familia?». «Ellos me creen muerta. No lo estoy pero nadie, ni mi propia hermana, me buscó cuando Rakepick declaró que nunca iba a ser liberada. Tal vez estuve atrapada pero no estaba inconsciente. ¡Lo oí todo! Les voy a dar lo que quieren. Por favor, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.»

Beatrice vivía en la antigua casa de Scarlett. «Solíamos venir aquí cada verano. Me divertía jugando con Scarlett hasta que fue asesinada por un licántropo. Penny no deja de culparse por la muerte de su amiga, ella dice que debió hacer algo más para salvarla. Ni la familia de Scarlett ni la mía han regresado aquí… Bueno, hasta hoy», le explicó a Stan. Consideró preguntarle qué hacía ahí pero lo más seguro era que Potter le daría una respuesta esquiva y desconfiara de él, además que podría presentar aprensiones hacia él si lo pillaba inspeccionado la cicatriz. De hecho, Stan no esperaba fuera a confiar en él desde el momento en que lo viera, pero nada le impedía manipular la situación para que funcionara a su favor.

—¿Has visto algo grande y negro? —preguntó Potter, mirando hacia el callejón oscuro—. Creo que es un perro enorme…

—No. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Neville Longbottom —respondió. Lo hizo demasiado rápido para que cualquiera con medio cerebro le creyera. Teniendo en cuenta que el muchacho salvó a algunos estudiantes en Hogwarts en los últimos dos años, posiblemente sabía cómo ocultar la verdad—. Entonces… ¿Este autobús va hacia cualquier parte que yo quiera, sin excepción?

—Siempre y cuando haya un camino por tierra, sí.

—¿Y por cuánto me llevas a Londres?

Stan le sonrió con ironía mientras que Potter se ocupó de dar un último vistazo a aquel callejón. Le respondió que por once sickles y añadió que por trece le daría además una taza de chocolate caliente, por quince una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes del color que eligiera. El muchacho le pagó e inspeccionó el interior del autobús con una mezcla de sorpresa y expectación. Le ayudó a subir el baúl, que era más liviano de lo que debería ser, y el otro se encargó de la jaula vacía. Según recordaba, Potter tenía una lechuza blanca como la nieve. Era muy reconocible y darían con el niño si el mantenía comunicación con sus amigos. Lo más plausible sería persuadirlo para que no lo hiciera.

Corrección: debería disuadirlo en todo sentido.

¿Cómo lo iba a hacer?

La cama de Potter estaba detrás del conductor. A Ernie le daba igual que los pasajeros se posicionaran a conveniencia de Stan, pero le dio una mirada interrogativa que le prometía que iba a tener que explicarse en un momento u otro. «Ten cuidado», dijo Stan a nadie en particular y Ernie pilló la indirecta. Al conductor no le gustaban las moderaciones para manejar el autobús pero no solía entrometerse en los planes de Stan, en especial cuando lo veía tan interesado en alguien. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando a que el niño lo notara, pero Potter no se veía muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo Stan.

¿Qué tan acostumbrado estaba el mocoso a que el mundo lo estuviera adulando por algo que hizo hacía más de una década?

Era el lugar óptimo para iniciar una conversación casual con el adolescente mientras que lo «llevaba» a su destino. Potter se quedó mirando a través de la ventana, parecía impresionado por la velocidad a la que se movían. No le preguntó nada en todo el camino, ni siquiera para saber por qué los muggles no se daban cuenta del autobús. Ernie le pidió que despertara a la señora Marsh ya que casi habían llegado Abergavenny. El autobús se mantenía en el centro de la calle, haciendo que los demás transportes se desviaran por unos segundos para que ellos pudieran pasar. En ocasiones quería saber qué tipo de magia se había utilizado para que esto fuera posible.

No lo iba a negar, se alegró que la vieja bruja se fuera; ella se creyó la dueña del autobús cuando se subió y tuvo que sedarla —poción para dormir en el chocolate— antes de hacer una estupidez. Arrojó el equipaje y cerró las portezuelas antes que Marsh pudiera quejarse de nuevo. Hasta Ernie lo festejó: prácticamente se fueron escopetados de ahí.

Abrió el ejemplar de El Profeta y siguió leyendo en dónde se quedó. Había un par de promociones de artículos para la escuela; sonrió con añoranza. Los años en que vagó por el callejón Diagon sin rumbo era un grato recuerdo, debería hacerlo más a menudo pero estaba atascado aquí. Con un viejo loco que descubrió sus manías a los pocos días de que llegó y con un mago que podía ser la perdición para el mundo mágico; eso último no sabía si era bueno o malo. Supuso que mientras no le afectara directamente a él, no le daría importancia.

Dato importante: no era un luchador, era un informante. O un chivato si uno no quería adornar la realidad.

_«¿Y quién más apropiado para este trabajo que el mago que soporta a un puñado de imbéciles cada noche?»_

—¡Ese hombre salió en el telediario de los muggles! —chilló Potter.

—¿Uh? —dijo Stan. Vio por el rabillo a Potter. Revisó la primera página y enarcó una ceja cuando vio la imagen del ex convicto. Terció una sonrisa, le aplicó un hechizo no verbal a la página, la desprendió del diario y se la dio a Potter—. Su nombre es Sirius Black. Por supuesto que ha aparecido en las noticias de los muggles, Neville. ¿Lo puedes leer en voz alta para mí? Este Black me ha dado mucho en qué pensar últimamente.

Potter asintió.

_EL TERROR ESTÁ AL ACECHO. CUIDADO CON BLACK._

_El Ministerio de Magia comunicó que Sirius Black sigue prófugo. Es uno de los más malvados que ha acabado en Azkaban y es el primero que ha hallado de romper la fortaleza impenetrable. Es un misterio cómo se ha escapado pero, teniendo en cuenta los crímenes que ha cometido hace doce años, no genera ninguna sorpresa. La comunidad mágica vive aterrorizada de que Black complete el trabajo que dejó a la mitad el 31 de octubre de 1,981. Todos conocemos la tragedia de James y Lily Potter, y todos sabemos que el pequeño Harry Potter ha aparecido después de una larga ausencia._

_Todavía está la incógnita de por qué asesinó a trece personas con un solo hechizo. El ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, insiste en que están haciendo todo lo posible por encarcelar a Black y defiende que ha sido de vital importancia que el Primer Ministro Muggle haya sido informado. Puede que haya sido imperativo que los muggles conozcan el peligro en que están, pero no nos podemos olvidar que la seguridad de los nuestros está en peligro por un desquiciado con una lealtad ambivalente. No confíen en nadie; y si Harry Potter está leyendo esto, cuídate. No queremos que te mueras después de sobrevivir aquella noche._

_Cuídense._

Potter observó a Black con la cabeza ladeada hacia un costado, intentando hilar toda la información recibida en una única verdad que fuera comprensible e irrefutable. Stan acomodó la historia en base a la primera idea que se le ocurrió mientras que recordaba una de las quejas de Aberforth. Se quedó viendo el resto de las noticias de El Profeta, esperó a que Potter quisiera investigar qué sucedió. Nada llamaría más la atención que Stan intentando que Potter se creyera algo que no era su interés. Bostezó y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, analizó al muchacho a través del reflejo del espejo.

—¿Esto es verdad? —preguntó Potter, confundido y le devolvió la página—. ¿Black estuvo relacionado con el asesino de mis… los señores Potter?

—Es una teoría —concedió Stan—. Si pudo asesinar a trece personas con un solo hechizo, ¿por qué no quitar a uno de los enemigos de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado? Se corre el rumor que Black aspiraba a ser el lugarteniente del Innombrable una vez que él hubiera ganado la guerra, pero eso nunca sucedió. Sospecho que la masacre de aquellas personas fue su forma de descargar su furia y deseos de venganza.

—¿Fue un gran partidario de…? —La voz se le cortó a Potter—. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—¿Quieres una lección acerca del pasado? Aunque me temo que no está completa. ¿No te importa, Neville?

—No —dijo Potter. Estaba confundido pero parecía dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

—Empecemos desde el inicio. Sirius Black y James Potter, y otros dos, se conocieron en Hogwarts. Es muy sabido que ese par siempre ha causado un montón de problemas en Hogwarts, desde las bromas más estúpidas que puedas imaginar hasta intentar escaparse del colegio. No sé si lo han intentado, pero nada quita que lo imposible pase. Sé que Sirius Black no tiene una buena relación con el resto de su familia, siendo esa la razón por la que los abandonó a los dieciséis años.

»La única razón por la que sabemos esa parte es por el desastre en Cabeza de Puerco del 1977. Aberforth siempre responde con un: fuegos artificiales, pudín que cobró vida, vino derramado, mesas y sillas que nunca se encontraron. En otras palabras, la destrucción de la cuarta parte del local.

—¿Qué?

Potter parpadeó.

—Aberforth se enfada si alguien se lo recuerda. Aunque él se enfada por todo, así que no te lo tomes personal —dijo Stan. ¿Era un crimen que quisiera los detalles de la vida de los demás?—. Ellos fueron aurores junto a Lily Potter. Sin embargo, y por alguna razón, los Potter tuvieron que esconderse. Nadie supo de ellos durante meses. ¿Y cuál es la casualidad de que Peter Pettigrew fuera asesinado después de la muerte de James y Lily Potter? ¿O cuál es la casualidad que Sirius Black haya sido uno de esos «amigos tan leales» a lo que les confías cualquier secreto, por muy importante que sea? Piénsalo, Neville. Tiene sentido si lo ves así.

—¿Qué demonios…? —gruñó Potter. Hizo un débil intento por mascullarlo entre dientes, pero falló por completo. Frunció el ceño y empuñó la varita inconscientemente, aplicó más fuerza de la un extraño usaría después de escuchar la tragedia ajena.

Tuvo una vaga idea de qué pudo pasar antes que escapara. A veces bastaba que apareciera una emoción muy fuerte para que el caos fuera mágicamente desatado. Dumbledore ocultó donde vivía Potter por años, pero el viejo debía tener una protección especial en aquel lugar. Después de todo, era el Niño Que Vivió.

—Si estás huyendo de la ley, te sugiero que no vayas al único lugar al que te van a ir a buscar. Por amor a Merlín, no eres el primer caso desesperado que escapa de casa y que pretende no ser encontrado yéndose a Londres.

—No voy a ser localizado.

—Entonces supongo que no te vas al Caldero Chorreante, no alquilarás una habitación y no esperarás que tu compañero en el crimen te vea allá. Y definitivamente no estará el ministro Fudge para cuando Potter no se presente eventualmente para no ir a su cuarto año en Hogwarts, para no alertarlo que Black no lo estará buscando para no acabar lo que sí ha terminado hace doce años. ¿No estoy en lo correcto, Neville?

—Viéndolo así…

—Quédate aquí y duerme un rato —le propuso. Potter dudó. No estaba seguro de si atender al consejo de un perfecto desconocido. Chico inteligente, pero sólo tenía trece años—. Recapitulemos. Estás escapando y no tienes a dónde ir. Tu primera opción ha sido el Caldero Chorreante, lo que me da a entender que ninguno de tus amigos sabe lo que te ha pasado. Es probable que quién sea que esté a cargo de ti los contactará para confirmar si conocen tu paradero o no. Y me atrevo a decir que no quieres que ellos estén en problemas por algo que tú has hecho. ¿Y exactamente qué has hecho?

—Inflé a mi tía —respondió y sonrió.

—Te expulsarán de Hogwarts. Y probablemente a tus amigos también, por cómplices —dijo. Tal vez estaba exagerando en la última parte, pero haría lo que fuera para que Potter accediera a ir con Stan. Potter aflojó el agarre en la varita y un brillo de culpabilidad apareció en sus ojos. Stan le puso una mano en el hombro y compuso una sonrisa amigable—. ¿Harías lo que fueras por tus amigos, cierto? Entonces, supongo que no quieres que ellos estén en problemas por ti.

—¿Qué hago?

—No hace falta que rompas tu varita, sólo no hagas magia. Hasta que cumplas diecisiete años tendrás el detector activado. Es un encantamiento que le ayuda al Ministerio de Magia saber en dónde estás, qué hechizo has hecho y la hora. Imagínate qué pasará después para ti.

—No lo sabía —dijo Potter, incrédulo—. ¿Es así como Voldemort…?

—No usamos el nombre del Innombrable —le corrigió Stan. Ignoró el giro brusco que Ernie le dio al volante y maldijo. Ese niño sería su perdición. Él todavía no se acostumbraba a llamarlo por su nombre y el mocoso lo decía como si fuera la respuesta a un acertijo—. Antes de su caída, su nombre tenía una especie de rastreador. Sólo los que se atrevían a decirlo eran lo que combatían contra él, por norma general, y así es cómo se acaban sus días. No sé si todavía funciona ahora que ha caído, pero es mejor que no corras riesgos innecesarios —le explicó.

La boca de Potter estaba brevemente abierta e intentó articular aunque fuera un monosílabo, no lo consiguió. Ni el más mínimo sonido salió de sus labios y apartó la vista hacia la ventana, como si buscara un tipo de consuelo en su reflejo. La reacción se le antojó dramática y exagerada; no obstante, recordó el tipo de vida que había tenido desde aquella noche. Se suponía que lo que les rodeaban le habían cuidado a cualquier precio, y eso significó que le omitieran información que le podría asesinar en el peor de los momentos. Eso era excederse.

Ni siquiera sabía una de las razones por las que no se aludía al nombre del Innombrable, ¿y qué hubiera pasado si el rastreador todavía estuviera activado? ¿Qué tan rápido llegarían los aurores a la escena del crimen? ¿Cuánto tiempo podía sobrevivir ante los mortífagos antes de sucumbir a su destino?

Permitió que un bufido de exasperación se escapara. Era por esto que nunca le había gustado socializar con sus ex compañeros. Los adolescentes tendían a escandalizarse fácilmente, hacían que el más pequeño de los problemas pareciera que no tenía solución. Pese a eso, lo hizo. Merlín sabía que los pocos lazos que había forjado habían sido de utilidad hasta la fecha. Ser un cobrador de un autobús no traía tantos beneficios; con el salario que poseía era incapaz de alimentar a dos personas.

Sin embargo, se repitió, que el chico tenía una pequeña justificación. En primera instancia, estaba el tipo de ropa que usaba. Uno no podía ser tan ciego para no notar que era heredada —un par de tallas más que él— y que fue remendada a mano. Era extraño que un mago tuviera problemas con un simple muggle. ¿Qué se podía hacer cuando defenderse vinculaba revelar el secreto? En segundo lugar, era delgado. Una cosa era que fuera parte de su complexión física y otra era que no se alimentara debidamente. Y, añadiéndolo a la vestimenta, le dio una idea de con qué tipo de muggles estaba obligado a vivir.

¿Qué tan deprimente, qué tan patético era?

¡Al carajo con la sutileza!

Si Potter no accedía por las buenas, él lo obligaría.

—Supongo que realmente no sé nada —susurró Potter. Todo el mundo que conoció se desmoronó. Stan casi sintió lástima por él—. Yo… ¿A dónde voy ahora?

—Te puedo ayudar.

—¿A cambio de qué?

—No lo sé —respondió Stan—. Supongo que no podrías no causar problemas para que no estemos en uno grave, Neville. Pero te advierto una cosa: si vienes conmigo, no podrás volver atrás. Lo que quiere decir que no podrás relacionarte de ninguna manera con nadie que hayas conocido, sin excepción.

—¡No dejaré a _Hedwig_! Ella es mi confidente, ella es la única que… que me queda.

—Ella está permitida —dijo Stan. Al menos el mocoso no recurrió a sentimentalismos. Miró la jaula—. No está aquí.

—_Hedwig_ encuentra su camino hacia mí.

—Eso…

—No te preocupes. No irá a ninguna parte sin mí o sin que yo la envié.

El viaje en el autobús noctámbulo continuó sin inconvenientes. Potter estaba acostado en el colchón de plumas, deprimido y pensativo. ¿Fue así cómo Beatrice se sintió cuando abandonó a los Haywood? Las dos razones eran muy distintas; Beatrice le dio la espalda a la familia que todavía tenía, Potter se estaba convenciendo que dejaría a la poca familia que hizo. Apartó la vista del muchacho y recordó que pagó por chocolate caliente. Se levantó del asiento, se acercó hacia el recipiente donde guardaban el lote de la noche y lo sirvió en una taza.

Se apoyó cuando el autobús pasó entre Anglesea y Aberdeen. «¡Tú nunca te fijas!», le gritó uno de los pasajeros la semana pasada. Recalentó el chocolate después que los demás pasajeros se bajaron, se sentó a la par de Potter y le ofreció la bebida. Por una vez, no la adulteró.

Ernie conducía sin rumbo. Potter se giró hacia un costado y veía hacia la pared aunque Stan dudaba que se fuera a dormir. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Consideraba que los muggles eran una compañía irrisoria y que un mago podía vivir toda una vida sin dialogar con uno, quería probar que estaba capacitado para recibir la marca de los mortífagos y que, en un futuro, hasta podía conocer al propio Innombrable en persona. ¿Este era el precio que quería pagar? Capturar al Niño Que Vivió era un logro que Gustav no había conseguido —en caso de que lo hubiera intentado— y le aumentaría el estatus entre ellos.

_«¿Por qué no se siente correcto? Esto era lo que quise desde que acepté la oferta de Gustav, ¿por qué es diferente ahora?»_

Posó la mirada al suelo. El chocolate quedó en el suelo a medio terminar y se estaba enfriando lentamente, como si el tiempo se estuviera burlando de él. Nunca le preguntó a Beatrice qué sucedería si ella cambiaba de opinión; no obstante, eso no había sucedido. Ella era feliz con la vida que tenía. Potter podía tener el mismo destino si Stan mantenía estos pensamientos lo más lejos posible de su mente.

En algún momento de la noche, pasaron por la entrada del Caldero Chorreante. El ministro Fudge se encontraba en la puerta con un aspecto descorazonador plasmado en todo el rostro. Era bastante seguro que los pasajeros no podían ver lo mismo que Stan. ¿De qué modo llevarían a los pasajeros a sus respectivos destinos si eran incapaces de ver a través de la magia del autobús? Se acostumbró a distinguir los detalles que solían pasar por alto los demás; Ernie aparentemente no poseía el control del volante, pero se equivocaban. El día, o la noche, en que ellos pudieran decirle a Stan por dónde pasaban en cuestión de segundos él les iba a dar la razón.

¿Esa era su imaginación o había una lechuza blanca como la nieve encima de uno de los faroles a cuatro cuadras del Caldero Chorreante?

—Oye, Ernie. Alto —pidió al conductor—. Neville, ¿qué tan excéntrico eres?

—¿Excéntrico? —repitió, confundido.

—Dijiste que tu lechuza encuentra su camino hacia ti y ahí está una —explicó y salió del autobús. Le hizo una señal a la lechuza para que ella entrara y, en cuanto vio a Potter, ululó como si estuviera alegre de hallar a su dueño. Potter se sentó con cierta rapidez y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ¿No era adorable? Qué asco—. No sé si te lo han dicho, pero tienes una lechuza bastante impresionante —añadió. Prefirió no mencionar el nombre asumiendo que había aurores por la zona.

Regresó al autobús y Ernie volvió a manejar. Potter le sonrió avergonzado.

—¿A dónde vamos, Stan?

—A la casa de campo de Beatrice —contestó. Potter se puso rígido—. No eres el único que quiere escapar de alguien, Neville. La ayudé hace años. Técnicamente no fue de su propiedad cuando ella se mudó pero le apliqué varios encantamientos de protección. El más poderoso es el _Fidelio_.

—¿_Fidelio_?

—Yo sé el secreto. Tú sabes el secreto. Tú no lo puedes revelar pero yo sí; y si le digo voluntariamente a la persona equivocada el secreto, es nuestro fin —dijo Stan.

Ernie gruñó mostrando que estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Crees que estoy tomando la decisión correcta?

—No —respondió, valiéndose de la honestidad por una vez en la noche—. Pero tus prioridades son diferentes a las mías. Si crees que es lo correcto, quizá tengas razón.

—No lo sé, Stan.

—¿Qué te parece si te echas una siesta por unas horas? Todavía nos queda una ruta por cumplir y a ti una decisión que tomar.

—¿Estás seguro que mis amigos estarán bien si estoy lejos, lo más lejos posible, de ellos?

—Están más protegidos si no te vuelven a ver nunca más —respondió Stan.

A las siete de la mañana llegaron a la casa de Scarlett.

Estaba ubicada en el extremo sur de St. Peter Pot, en la isla de Guernesey. Para llegar había que viajar por dos horas desde el ferry de la costa. Potter se durmió la mayor parte del trayecto y Stan leyó uno de los periódicos de los muggles. Normalmente evitaba las noticias de esa gente ya que eran poco interesantes en comparación con las de los magos, pero era un pasatiempo adquirido.

Los primeros días que se transportó desde Londres hasta Guernesey cedió al sueño y tuvo que ser despertado por uno de los cobradores. Fue un viejo gruñón que no toleró a los pasajeros que lo hacían. En su momento le sonrió con burla y superioridad antes de bajar, aunque se prometió que no quería que la escena se repitiera. Beatrice se rio de él cuando le contó lo que pasó.

Sintió un retorcijón en la boca del estómago. ¿Qué iba a decir Beatrice cuando ella los viera llegar? Ella nunca aceptó a nadie más que Stan en la casa de Scarlett y se enfadó la única vez que insinuó revelarle el secreto a Ernie. «Díselo y nunca más me volverás a ver», advirtió. ¿Qué pasaría en esta ocasión: haría las maletas o esperaría a que Stan explicara qué razón tuvo para hacer esto? Le echó un vistazo a Potter y se convenció que hacía lo correcto. Más allá de los mortífagos y el desprecio que mostraba hacia los muggles, Potter parecía suplicar por ayuda a simple vista.

No tuvo inconvenientes para despertar a Potter. El muchacho apenas durmió y se veía desfallecido, como si hubiera estado toda la noche pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Le dio una gorra que hechizó. La apariencia sería completamente diferente para cualquiera que lo viera y no supiera quién era él. Potter le mencionó que _Hedwig_ odiaba viajar enjaulada, la hechizó y ella se quedó cerca de su dueño, como una vigía dispuesta a atacar al primer sospechoso que apareciera en el camino.

Para ser honesto, no sabía qué pensar del animal. Leyó que las lechuzas de campanario* eran muy protectoras con los suyos. No vacilarían a la hora de proteger a los suyos ante cualquier tipo de peligro que se presentara; generalmente eran las madres y padres protegiendo a los polluelos de los depredadores, pero _Hedwig _veía a Harry Potter como su humano. Suyo. De nadie más que de ella. Sensatamente, mantendría su distancia del muchacho hasta que fuera seguro acercársele sin que _Hedwig _le atacara, o que le mirara como si le estuviera desafiando a que le hiciera daño.

Potter no estaba suscrito a _El Profeta, El Quisquilloso_ o cualquier revista del mundo mágico, no tendría que preocuparse por entregas que no se podían completar.

Se armó de valor al encontrarse con Beatrice. La muchacha tenía su larga cabellera atada en un moño mientras observaba a las aves descansar en el bebedero con una expresión de aburrimiento plasmada en todo el rostro. Ella soportó su propia maldición desde que salió del retrato: el tiempo transcurrió en el exterior pero se congeló en el interior; no creció físicamente ni un minuto aunque conservó la consciencia para escuchar cada informe que le dio su hermana mientras estuvo en Hogwarts. Era una de las pocas cosas que conocía del pasado de Beatrice, ella era muy reservada respecto a lo que le sucedió antes que Stan la conociera.

A pesar que Beatrice aparentaba trece años, debería tener más. No comprendía hasta qué magnitud la perjudicó la Bóveda Maldita y no quería abrir una herida que nunca sanó.

Cuando la muchacha se volvió hacia él, el brillo en su mirada se oscureció y se preguntó si debió dejar a Potter a merced de Fudge y las fuerzas del bien. El ministro probablemente estaba histérico ya que no pudo encontrar al mago al cabo de unas horas y para este momento se imaginaba el peor escenario. Sonrió. Era divertido atormentar a las autoridades en el mundo mágico, en especial a la que carecían de sentido de la decencia y un mínimo de sensatez. El ministro era un imbécil por asumir que Potter aparecería en el Caldero Chorreante. Sin embargo, el chico estaba solo así que tenía sentido. Se encogió de hombros y se resignó a su destino. Tal vez debió preguntar a Beatrice pero había algo en Potter que le podría ser de beneficio.

Además de, por supuesto, crearle algo de reputación entre los mortífagos después que diera el informe de su captura.

Esperó un gruñido que nunca llegó. Beatrice lo analizaba mientras que su mente cavilaba en un millón de posibilidades para explicar la presencia del Niño Que Vivió en su casa. Stan le informaba de los eventos más importantes que transcurrían: la elección de Fudge como ministro, el encarcelamiento de Sirius Black, el asesinato de los Potter, el niño que sobrevivió a la maldición asesina, la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos —Gustav mencionó que Malfoy decía que era la segunda apertura. Stan no le creyó. No confiaba en Lucius Malfoy—, la muerte de Nicholas Flamel y su esposa, la caída de la gracia de Bartemius Crouch, la tortura de Frank y Alice Longbottom, el encarcelamiento de los Lestrange y Barty Crouch junior…

Ella suspiró e intercambió una mirada con Stan. Potter se removió en su lugar, incómodo por el silencio que había entre ellos. Al menos el encantamiento _Fidelio_ haría imposible que vieran a una niña desaparecida y que se creía muerta, el mocoso favorito de Dumbledore y el cobrador del autobús noctámbulos parados como imbéciles en medio de la nada. Potter quería decir algo pero no se atrevió.

—Te quedarás en la habitación de huéspedes —ordenó Beatrice a Potter. Él asintió—. ¿Y por qué lo has traído? Acordamos que no tendríamos invitados.

—El chico estaba huyendo de su familia —explicó. Le hizo una seña para que mirara la cicatriz. Beatrice enarcó una ceja—. Neville es de fiar. No se va a escapar… Hasta dónde sé, no se escapará. ¿O me equivoco, Neville?

—No lo haré —respondió Potter.

—Estarás a salvo siempre y cuando no salgas de los límites del encantamiento —dijo Beatrice—. A menos que quieras disfrazarte para ir al pueblo. No lo hagas aún. Dale tiempo y se olvidarán de ti tal y como lo hicieron conmigo.

—Pero pensé que sólo ocultaba tu casa.

—_Fidelio_ es un encantamiento multifacético. Beatrice insistió en que ella no sería una reclusa de esta vivienda por mucho que no quisiera ser localizada por su familia; investigué las complejidades del hechizo y me arriesgué con un pequeño experimento que fui expandiendo poco a poco. La gente no te reconocerá aunque esté mirándote durante horas a menos que sepan que estás aquí —dijo Stan—. Mientras el secreto sea conocido por un número reducido de personas, no existirá esa posibilidad.

—Entonces… —comenzó Potter. _Hedwig_ ululó mientras se posaba en el bebedero. Beatrice sonrió encantada al ver al animal—. No quiero ser desagradecido ni nada por el estilo, pero me gustaría seguir aprendiendo sobre la magia. Hechizos y encantamientos, quizá un poco de historia y de criaturas fantásticas. ¿No puedo hacer eso mientras estoy aquí?

—Puedes —aseguró Beatrice.

—Pero…

—El encantamiento _Fidelio_ es uno de los más antiguos de todos. No se conoce para qué, por quién o con qué propósito fue creado —explicó Stan—. La ubicación en donde está la vivienda… Muy bien. Normalmente son viviendas las que son encantadas pero también se aplica a un terreno más amplio si eres tan talentoso como yo. En fin, el hechizo hace que sea invisible, intangible, insuperable y que esté insonorizada. Sospecho que en los inicios de Hogwarts, los fundadores usaron el _Fidelio_ para proteger a los estudiantes.

»Todavía no he encontrado un indicio que fundamente mi teoría. Tendría sentido que fuera de esta manera ya que Hogwarts fue aumentando en prestigio y reputación conforme el tiempo fue pasando. Los muggles pudieron encontrar el colegio a menos que se usara el _Fidelio_ para…

—Stan, no divagues. Hogwarts está marcado como ilocalizable, igual que el resto de los colegios mágicos —interrumpió Beatrice, monótonamente. Esta escena se repetía constantemente entre ellos—. Y Neville, mantén a tu lechuza controlada. Es muy llamativa para andar volando por ahí.

—¿Puedes restringir la distancia de tu vuelo, _Hedwig_?

La lechuza volvió a ulular. Stan y Beatrice lo interpretaron como un sí.

* * *

Beatrice Haywood (Hufflepuff) y Scarlett (una muggle) aparecen en _Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery. _La trama de las Bóvedas Malditas aparece en el videojuego.

Stan (Ravenclaw para mí) fue a Hogwarts de 1986 a 1993, lo que lo pone en el mismo que Marcus Flint (si él no hubiera repetido séptimo).


	2. En búsqueda de un nuevo enfoque

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo II:**

En búsqueda de un nuevo enfoque

_«Hey Mr. Motion make me a potion. Shake it all up with your mistery.»_

Ready Aim Fire, Imagine Dragons.

* * *

Fue desconcertante durante los primeros días.

Potter se demoró más de una semana en acostumbrarse a la vida en la casa de Scarlett. Fue bastante evidente que no solía hacer lo que quisiera sin que alguien estuviera dispuesto a regañarle y a recordarle dónde estaba en lugar que le correspondía. Dejó que el adolescente se hiciera un drama en su cabeza mientras que pensaba en una manera para cumplir el único pedido de Potter. Ir al callejón Diagon y comprar los libros para los estudiantes de tercero quedó descartado; en parte porque no recordaba ni la mitad de la lista y porque levantaría sospechas de por qué Stan estaba haciéndolo.

Supuso que le podía conseguir un libro sobre animales fantásticos sin dar mayores explicaciones. A varios magos y brujas les interesaba el tema por una razón o por otra.

Potter era autosuficiente. Una de las pocas cosas que preguntó fue adónde se encontraban los utensilios de cocina y si habría algún inconveniente en que él cocinara. Los problemas comenzaron a aparecer cuando Beatrice y Stan notaron las manías de Potter. La primera que surgió fue que preparaba cada uno de los tiempos de comida para los tres sin replicar. «Al menos te ayudaré con la vajilla», dijo Beatrice. Potter pareció reacio pero lo aceptó. Stan negó con la cabeza. ¿En dónde aprendió a cocinar? Demostró una destreza increíble que no veía en muchas personas y ni siquiera utilizó la magia para ayudarse.

Beatrice y Potter acordaron que se turnarían para cocinar. «Yo ayudaría pero Beatrice me vetó de la cocina. Dice que soy una amenaza para las cortinas y tiene razón. Se me quema hasta el agua», le explicó Stan a Potter. «Y eso que la caliente con magia», añadió Beatrice.

Tampoco intentó ir al poblado. Aunque el hechizo cubría un área bastante amplia, se volvía una prisión con el paso del tiempo. No importaba a dónde viera o en qué dirección viera, se detenía y se quedaba mirando a la lejanía con una expresión de añoranza. Estaba pensando en los amigos que dejó atrás, en la gente que llegó a considerar como su familia, en los profesores a los que estimó y otras personas que nunca lo volverían a ver.

Se cuestionó una vez más si fue lo correcto. Cuando Beatrice llegó, lo último que quiso fue recordar lo que había pasado. Pasaron cinco meses antes que diera retazos de cómo fue su vida antes del incidente de la Bóveda Maldita o que contara la historia de la casa. Ella fue tan feliz, lo que generaba un contraste interesante con la melancolía de Potter.

Potter realmente no pensó en qué necesitaría cuando huyó. No guardó un cepillo de dientes, un recambio de ropa que consistiera en más de tres conjuntos, un peine, una pasta dental, un pijama o calzado. A Beatrice casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando Potter mencionó que prefería usar el uniforme del colegio en vez de ropa casual mientras estaba en Hogwarts.

Stan se encargó de hacer la compra de los víveres del mes mientras que Beatrice se deleitó en cada una de las tiendas que entró, buscando algo que renovara el armario de Potter y adquiriendo un par de artículos para sí. Esa niña nunca perdía la oportunidad para coleccionar prendas bonitas e inútiles que nunca salían de las profundidades del armario.

Una de sus preocupaciones fue la lechuza. Él tuvo una a los cinco años pero se le escapó, al menos eso dijo la señora Shunpike. «_Hedwig_ puede encontrar su propia comida normalmente. En donde vivía era mejor que estuviera fuera que dentro, pero aquí todo es diferente. Aquí es importante que no seamos vistos por nadie. Podemos hacer eso», dijo Potter.

Fue curioso e intrigante que Potter no se hubiera quejado en aquel entonces, ni cuando creía que estaba solo, y pensó acerca de eso. Llegó a la conclusión de que cada adolescente era un mundo; y si él escogía esconderse en sus propios problemas, no era de relevancia para él. De hecho, no intervendría en nada de lo que hiciera mientras no amenazara el plan que aún no tenía. Le toleró que creara una rutina en la que no los incluía, le dejó hacer lo que quisiera para que se sintiera a gusto con Beatrice y Stan.

No confiaba en él —y suponía que el sentimiento era mutuo— pero si quería que Potter fuera de utilidad tendría que hacer una excepción.

Había más de cuatrocientas lechuzas de campanario en St. Peter Pot. Era un ave preciosa que capturaba el interés de los magos y brujas de Guernesey. La lechuza de campanario habitaba en todos los continentes con excepción de la Antártida, las zonas desérticas y las selvas. Era un conocimiento que adquirió después de abrir una enciclopedia muggle. No entendía qué lo poseyó para hacerlo, pero no se arrepintió. Esta especie se encontraba en todo el sur de Norteamérica, Sudamérica, Europa, África, sur de Asia y Australia. Nadie notaría a una lechuza más que cazara en la zona, pero estaba la posibilidad de que Potter se pusiera en contacto con alguien. Quería la lealtad del joven antes de otorgarle privilegios.

—¿Qué estás planeando? —preguntó Beatrice dándole una mirada calculadora mientras que irrumpía en su habitación, como de costumbre.

Ella sólo usaba una bata y se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Estaban acostumbrados a verse en pijamas después del primer mes de vivir juntos. Fue tan incómodo y toda una experiencia para los dos. Técnicamente Stan tenía un apartamento al que regresar, pero no se sintió correcto dejar a una niña de doce años a cargo de sí misma. Tuvo que aprender no era lo mismo cuidar a una niña que criar a una niña, aunque dicha niña tenía más madurez que él y un carácter imposible de tratar cuando se lo proponía.

Adecuar sus horarios fue una odisea. Stan trabajaba en la noche y Beatrice estaba despierta durante el día, Beatrice estaba dormida mientras él estaba despierto. Él sobrevivió a base de la comida que compraba en los puestos ambulantes mientras que Beatrice necesitaba una dieta equilibrada. Beatrice se rehusó a ir a San Mungo así que Stan tuvo que hacer los cálculos para medir la magnitud de los estragos causados por la Bóveda Maldita.

Investigó un método muggle que le podría ayudar y se decantó por el reloj de arena que medía los ritmos circadianos de Beatrice. El CLOCK* se descompuso hasta cierto punto: pasó demasiado tiempo descansado que debía empezar a trabajar a para cumplir con el ciclo. Sin embargo, no iba a suceder. PER* se averió también. En pocas palabras, la pobre Beatrice sufrió de un caso interesante de jet–lag durante ocho semanas. Estaba seguro que hubiera sido menos tiempo de haber sido tratada por un sanador experimentado en el campo; aun así, le agradecía a su socio por la ayuda que le dio.

Tuvo que jugar bien sus cartas. Convenció a sus padres no cursaría el séptimo año pero les prometió que haría los ÉXTASIS, los cuales aprobó por mérito propio. Fue una sensación cálida y reconfortante. Se compró un apartamento en la parte norte de St. Peter Pot y se esforzó para estar disponible en la hora marcada por el reloj de arena. Preparó la comida en base a la dieta que ideó y le hizo exámenes diagnósticos cada semana para ver cómo iba progresando, o si volvía a sufrir un retroceso en su recuperación.

Los señores Shunpike lo apoyaron en todo.

_«Idiotas.»_

Fueron las peores ochos semanas en la vida de Beatrice y Stan.

Y ese fue sólo el inicio de los cuatro meses más horribles que ambos tuvieron, por diferentes razones.

—Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte —respondió.

—Somos compañeros en esta aventura —dijo ella. Stan se removió en su lugar. ¿Por qué tuvo que usar su frase en contra de él?—. Si empiezas a ocultar información de mí, la descubriré y te echaré de mi casa. Y el mocoso se queda, es mío.

—¿Qué?

—Escapó de casa, lo trajiste aquí. No me arriesgaré a que ande de chivato. Si ese mocoso es tan importante en tu plan, te conviene que no andes escabulléndote de mí. Sé legeremancia y no dudaré en usarla en mi beneficio.

—¡Eres una niña!

—En el sentido más retorcido de la legalidad, lo soy —espetó Beatrice—. Soy una adolescente atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña que está atravesando la pubertad y soy una bruja con una magia demasiado desestabilizada para este cascarón precoz, y que podría convertirme en una obscurial si me excedo. Con un demonio, Stan, la Bóveda me maldijo, no me hizo estúpida.

—Estuviste dos años atrapada…

—¡Fueron unos malditos siete años! —gritó Beatrice. Stan se sobresaltó y se llevó una mano a la altura del corazón. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Y por qué actuaba como una niña que tenía una rabieta monumental?—. ¡Mi hermana se despidió de mí antes de la graduación! ¡Ni siquiera estuve ahí para verla en el día más importante de su vida! No tienes ni puta idea de lo que se sintió ver cómo tu propia hermana se desmoronaba en frente de ti sin poder hacer ni una mierda para ayudarla. ¡Y todo fue por mi culpa!

—¿Tu culpa?

—Si nunca hubiera tocado ese retrato… —Beatrice se interrumpió. Recuperó la compostura al cabo de unos minutos—. Fue por eso que me alejé. Ella no se olvidó de mí, yo quiero olvidarme de ella. Y luego vienes y traes a ese mocoso con nosotros que quiere escapar de algo tan… Olvídalo. Eres un estúpido, Stan, y yo soy aún más estúpida por creer que alguien se quedaría a mi lado esta vez.

—¡Alto ahí! —dijo Stan. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?—. Beatrice, dime qué está pasando contigo. ¿Desde cuándo actúas como una cría que está recibiendo la noticia de que será una hermana mayor?

—¿Le ruego me disculpe?

—Por amor a Merlín, Beatrice. ¡Explícate! No soy vidente; y aunque lo sea, no sé leer las bolas de cristal —dijo Stan—. Fue por eso que dejé Adivinación.

Beatrice le dio una mirada que amilanó a Stan.

—¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar en lo que significó para mí, verdad? —preguntó, fríamente. Stan balbuceó que no—. Eres despreciable.

—Es uno de mis encantos.

Beatrice se marchó.

»Nunca la entenderé —masculló Stan entre dientes.

Dos horas después se encontraba en Cabeza de Puerco mientras ahogaba el mal humor refunfuñando acerca de las brujas gruñonas. Normalmente estaría durmiendo hasta la una de la tarde, pero no quería estar presente cuando sucediera la inminente discusión entre Beatrice y Potter. Ella no lo quería en la casa de Scarlett. Durante estas semanas se dedicó a fingir que no existía cuando estaban en la misma habitación —normalmente durante el desayuno. Stan sospechaba que sucedía en el almuerzo y la cena también—, no le había hablado desde el primer día y le advirtió que no la molestara en caso que no supiera qué hacer.

Beatrice no era la protectora de nadie más que de sí misma. No empezaría a cuidar a un niño inmaduro e imprudente. Potter se ofendió por eso pero no se quejó. ¿En serio tenía que ser tan gruñona? ¿No podía suavizarse un poco?

Decidió que compraría los libros que considerara pertinentes y le daría uno que otro de los útiles escolares que utilizó. Estaban olvidados en su antigua habitación, los recuperaría y vería qué conservaba y qué tiraba a la basura. Esa sería la excusa que le iba a dar a los señores Shunpike si alguno preguntaba, aunque dudaba que lo hicieran. Ellos estaban encantados cada vez que Stan les visitaban y, secretamente, Stan lo disfrutaba también.

Después de pagarle al tabernero, recorrió el callejón Diagon. Lo primero que compró fue una gran bola de cristal con una mini galaxia dentro. Pese a que el ambiente en St. Peter Pot era libre de contaminantes, la casa de Scarlett no ofrecía una buena vista para observar las estrellas en ciertas épocas del año. El niño necesitaba un pasatiempo, ¿por qué no uno relacionado a las constelaciones? Le entretendría lo suficiente para que no pensara en ir a explorar por ahí y le mantendría ocupado para que no se muriera del aburrimiento.

Sonrió levemente. Le gustaba la paz y la quietud. Le relajaba y evitaba confrontaciones innecesarias con Beatrice; sin embargo, tenían un huésped. Era rarísimo que la casa estuviera tan calmada con un verdadero adolescente y una lechuza viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Además que tenían caracteres muy diferentes que era un milagro que no hubieran colisionado todavía.

Pasó de largo el anuncio sobre la nueva escoba que salió al mercado la semana pasada. Una tal Saeta de Fuego.

—Estoy comenzando a pensar que no vale la pena —susurró un mago a su acompañante—. Nadie lo ha encontrado. Los esfuerzos de los aurores no han dado resultados para encontrar a Potter y capturar a Black.

—¿Están desistiendo? —dijo una bruja, pelirroja y regordeta, incrédula. Su ropa era de segunda mano—. ¡Es un niño inocente e indefenso que está a merced de Sirius Black! ¡¿Quién sabe qué horrores le está pasando?!

—Sí, sí. Una verdadera tragedia. ¿Pueden callarse? Quiero oír más sobre la nueva escoba —interrumpió un adolescente de trece años.

—¿Cómo te puede importar más una puñetera baratija que…?

—Y qué exagerada es usted. Es el Niño Que Vivió, lo sabemos. Derrotó al Innombrable, lo sabemos. ¿Y qué? No es el único mago que ha desaparecido y nunca ha sido encontrado por culpa de un mortífago —zanjó él—. Ahora deje de joder. Su voz es ruidosa.

—¡Ni siquiera le conoces! —recriminó ella.

—Usted no le conoce. Tengo la desgracia de estudiar con ese egocéntrico, pero afortunadamente no estamos en la misma casa o me suicidaría. Dos años en Hogwarts y se considera el rey del mundo sólo porque él dice que nos ha salvado dos veces.

La mujer pelirroja le lanzó una mirada turbia y siguió su camino. Stan continuó con su camino revisaba cada uno de los escaparates de las tiendas. Se detuvo para leer un letrero que estaba en una de las paredes de uno de los negocios.

_CONTINÚA LA BÚSQUEDA_

_Harry Potter fue reportado como desaparecido el 07 de agosto de 1993 a las dieciséis horas en Little Whinging, Surrey, Inglaterra. Se especula que la desaparición del Niño Que Vivió está relacionada con el escape de Sirius Black, de quién se rumorea que tuvo un rol activo en el asesinato de los Potter el 31 de octubre de 1981._

_«No importa que tengamos que buscar a través de toda Inglaterra, no nos vamos a rendir. Es una misión prioritaria para el Escuadrón de Aurores que la protección de Harry Potter sea asegurada. No nos detendremos hasta que lo recuperemos. En un dato aparte, no se ha hallado un rastro de Sirius Black. No nos sorprende en absoluto. Si pudo escapar de Azkaban, podrá burlarnos durante el período de tiempo que he determinado antes que comience a cometer. Y ahí es dónde intervendremos», dijo Rufus Scrimgeour, el jefe de los aurores. «Esto va para las personas que se preocupan por Potter y temen por Black: relájense. No interfieran y nos ocuparemos de esto.»_

_«Mantengan la calma», intervino Cornelius Fudge. «La situación está controlada en la medida de lo posible. Y corran riesgos innecesarios hasta que Sirius Black sea declarado como capturado o fallecido.»_

_Ni Cornelius Fudge ni Rufus Scrimgeour han confirmado o refutado los rumores._

Se enorgulleció. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría para que los aurores se rindieran? ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar los demás cuando la «misión prioritaria» no diera ningún resultado? Se deleitó ante el caótico escenario y reprimió un tarareo mientras que sonreía como un estúpido. Se sintió tan de buen humor que se prometió que a la primera persona que pagara trece sickles le derramaría, aparentemente por accidente, el chocolate encima. Ernie no le decía nada por eso. Los pasajeros ya habían pagado y, a veces, le divertía. Stan sabía que a Ernie le parecía gracioso o ya se lo hubiera descontado de su salario. Además que era divertido ver cómo se ponían rojos de la furia y empezaban a despotricar.

Al final se rindió y fue a Flourish y Blotts. La liberaría estaba abarrotada de estudiantes pidiendo sus respectivos libros mientras que se oía un crujido y varios gruñidos. Se volvió a esa dirección y se encontró con la imagen más pintoresca que había: un montón de libros de aspecto bestial estaban encerrados en una gran jaula de hierro y se destruían entre sí. Era un campo de guerra y el más fuerte sobreviviría con un buen número de páginas intactas.

—¿Eres de Hogwarts? —preguntó el dependiente.

—¿Por qué crees que estaría perdiendo mi tiempo en esta pocilga si no lo fuera? —dijo el mago de cabellera rubia, arrugando la nariz como si estuviera contaminándose o como si despreciara estar rodeado de la gente—. Debería estar con madre viendo la nueva escoba, pero estoy atrapado…

El dependiente ignoró la queja del adolescente y se dirigió a la jaula de los libros mientras que Stan se reía entre dientes. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que un bastón grande con nudos y un par de guantes muy gruesos lo salvarían de esos libros monstruosos? El muchacho miró escépticamente al dependiente mientras que luchaba para conseguir uno de los libros.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado y leyó el nombre: _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_. Un nombre bastante adecuado y redundante. Le recordó al _Invisible libro de la invisibilidad _que le regaló a Flint en Navidad. Flint despotricó durante días porque nunca lo encontraba y prometió que mataría al bastardo que se lo dio. «Oh, no te preocupes, amigo. Lo encontrarás. No es que se haya hecho invisible permanentemente», le dijo a Flint. Esa era una de sus travesuras favoritas.

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó el dependiente, alzó el libro en señal de victoria e intentó dárselo al alumno.

—No lo necesito. Ya lo tengo —dijo el adolescente con monotonía.

—¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes!

—Me interrumpiste —dijo. El dependiente le gruñó—. Quiero _Runas Antiguas fáciles,_ _Diccionario de Runas_,_ Diccionario del hechicero _y _Transformación, nivel intermedio_.

—No te voy a dar nada.

—¿Quieres mi dinero o no?

—Después de él, entrégueme ese divertido de allá: _Augurios de muerte: qué hacer cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor _—pidió Stan.

—Está fuera de mí su sentido del humor —rezongó el dependiente, pero los atendió a los dos.

Salió del establecimiento. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después se encontraba en la casa de los señores Shunpike. Ellos vivían en la parte oeste de Lancaster, en el condado de Lancashire; era un lugar modesto y acogedor. Después que ingresó en su antiguo hogar, una boba sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando sintió el aroma familiar del apple crumble* de su madre. Era su postre favorito desde pequeño; recordaba que iba a la cocina y lo probaba antes que estuviera terminado. La señora Shunpike lo regañaba, pero Stan no le creía ya que parecía más divertida que ofendida. A los catorce años dejó de hacerlo. Era una acción muy infantil.

—Muy buena redacción. —Oyó la voz de la señora Shunpike. Venía de la sala—. Pero no es de mi clase.

Su madre trabajaba en una universidad muggle a tiempo completo. Aline Shunpike tenía el pelo negro recogido en un moño sin ningún mechón que saliera por uno de los lados. Su vestimenta consistía en un vestido corto de mangas largas con una chaqueta formal negra. Honestamente, no entendía por qué ella usaba esa maldita chaqueta con cada ropa que se ponía. El señor Shunpike, Carter, se iba a la confitería con lo primero que hallaba en el armario. Teniendo en cuenta que hizo diez copias del uniforme, eso era fácil.

La parte negativa del plan de Carter era que Aline le decía que no debía repetir las combinaciones de ropa o la gente empezaría a pensar que él solamente tenía esas. Discutieron de este tema cuando tenía ocho años. «Sólo tú lo notas. A nadie le importa», dijo Carter. «Varios lo notan y no sólo a mí me importa», le criticó Aline. «No tengo tiempo para eso. Se quedará así». «Carter». «Sí, ése es mi nombre». «¡Carter!». «Está bien. Tú ganas. Variaré un poco la tonalidad de cada uno». «¡CARTER!». «¿Qué?».

Ella se enamoró de un mago. Las formas en que hacían las cosas a veces discrepaban entre sí, pero se querían locamente. Y Stan los amaría aún más si no se pusieran melosos delante de él. Sabía cómo se hacían los bebés, no necesitaba la imagen mental de sus padres haciéndolo. Era aterrador.

—Hola, mamá. —La saludó. Aline le sonrió y dejó de corregir una de las redacciones—. ¿Y papá? Es extraño que no esté por aquí a esta hora. Merlín sabe que no se pierde su show de cocina.

—Está con Dakota.

—Ah. —Stan puso los ojos en blanco. Ellos siempre iban a jugar bowls*—. ¿Todavía tienes mis libros de Hogwarts?

—Por supuesto —respondió ella—. ¿Finalmente vas a recoger ese desastre que dejaste cuando te fuiste?

—¿Todavía está ahí?

—¿Y qué esperabas?

—¿Tal vez que mi hermosa madre lo ordenara por mí?

—Eres un encanto —dijo ella. Algo no andaba bien—. Ordénalo.

—¡Acabo de llegar!

—Lo sé.

Stan se cruzó de brazos y resopló. ¿Por qué no tuvo una bienvenida que incluyera un pedazo de ese delicioso apple crumble?

Subió al segundo piso y abrió la puerta dándole una patada. Todos los libros que tenía los colocó en diez pilas alrededor de su habitación sin seguir un tipo de orden en particular. Siempre los puso uno encima de otro cuando los terminó de leer y no se molestó en ponerlos en los estantes o en uno de los dos armarios después. La fuerza del impacto hizo que se cayeran y que desmoronaran las dos montañas pequeñas de pergaminos que había hecho, que se esparcieron por todas partes.

A la cama le faltaba la sábana. Una parte estaba cerca de la orilla mientras que la otra en el suelo. ¿Se levantó rápidamente después de apagó el despertador*?

Hablando de la maldita máquina de sus pesadillas, estaba en el suelo totalmente destruida con un tintero quebrado a la par. La almohada estaba en una de las ramas del árbol. Era uno de sus sitios preferidos para leer, no le sorprendió hallar uno de los libros, de crimen y suspenso, olvidado en una de las ramas con un marcador a más de la mitad.

—Ahí está —dijo. Acomodó la pluma que estaba en diagonal, encima de la mesa, y la puso en posición horizontal al lado de las demás—. ¡Listo!

—Dime que no estás hablando en serio —dijo Aline que estaba viéndole desde el pasillo. Ella enarcó una ceja—. ¿Eso es todo?

—Es lo único que estaba fuera de lugar.

—Veo un montón de cosas que están fuera de lugar.

—De hecho, no —contradijo Stan. La miró con extrañeza—. Sé dónde está lo que necesito, mamá.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Por qué tienes que parecerte a Carter en este aspecto? — Aline le revolvió el pelo mientras que Stan revisaba los títulos de los libros, que estaban a la vista, sin detenerse demasiado en cada uno de ellos—. Supongo que te llevarás algunos. ¿Por qué? Según recuerdo, estabas muy feliz por no regresar a Hogwarts.

—¿Te imaginas lo aburrido que estoy en el autobús noctámbulo? —dijo—. No recuerdo todas las veces que casi me quedo dormido. Y _El Profeta _se vuelve repetitivo después de un par de horas. No quiero que Ernie se enfade conmigo y me despida.

—Podrías leer _El Quisquilloso _también.

—Mamá, quiero entretenerme. _El Quisquilloso _nunca dice nada que valga la pena. Es lo mismo que con los reportajes de Skeeter.

—Ten cuidado con los pasajeros que aceptas —pidió ella—. Escuché que un asesino está suelto. Carter me aclaró que es un mago.

—¿Y para qué va a querer abordar el autobús? —preguntó, aunque se hizo el apunte mental de no atraer la atención de él. Sea uno de los causantes de la muerte de los Potter o no, estropearía lo que había conseguido si llegaba a descubrir lo que sucedió con el muchacho. Si Black pudo escapar de Azkaban, uno de los lugares que se decían que era de los más seguros que había, lo encontraría. A pesar de que quisiera recibir las felicitaciones de parte del Innombrable, tenía un instinto que le impedía cometer estupideces—. No te preocupes. Ernie también está enterado. Nos mantendremos en nuestra ruta a menos que nos hagan el alto.

»Ernie es el que conduce. Él no se detendría por Black aunque le diera mil galeones.

Aline se relajó, le besó la frente y se fue. Stan negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro y prosiguió con su labor. Agarró la mochila, que estaba a la par de la cama, y guardó por el momento los siguientes libros: _Árboles carnívoros del mundo_,_ Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la autoprotección_,_ Elaboración de pociones avanzadas_,_ Historia del mal_,_ Cómo burlar las artes oscuras_,_ Enfrentarse a lo indefinible _y_ Encantamientos y embrujos antiguos caídos en el olvido_. Regresaría por más luego de que Potter terminara con estos; consideró llevar su copia de _Los sangresucia y cómo matarlos_ pero creyó que sería perjudicial para su relación con el muchacho.

—¿Te quedarás para almorzar?

—Lo haría, pero no. Quiero dormir un rato —contestó Stan a su madre. Ella bajó la mirada—. Pero supongo que una porción del apple crumble no me hará daño —añadió tratando de sonar casual. Lo consiguió a medias. Se tranquilizó cuando ella le sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Y te importaría que lleve un poco para el viaje?

—Te haré uno para Ernie y otro para Gustav también, cielo.

Media hora después, se encontraba en la sala de estar de la mansión Nott.

Le daba un informe una vez por mes. Le comunicaba lo que oía en el autobús noctámbulo mientras que su socio tomaba apuntes de lo que consideraba más relevante. Se trataba de un acuerdo en que ambas partes ganaban: Gustav no era visto en lugares en los que no frecuentaba y Stan recibía un pago de quinientos galeones. Aunque era un honor saber que era de utilidad como muy pocas veces ocurría, ¿no había nada más en lo que pudiera ayudar?

Leía _Augurios de muerte: qué hacer cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor_. La adivinación era una rama de la magia que no le atraía la atención constantemente. Las profecías que se habían hecho en los últimos siglos raramente se cumplían; tal vez eran perturbadoras e inquietantes, pero no había nada que se pudiera considerar maravilloso en ellas. Tampoco ayudó que la profesora Trelawney fuera la encargada de impartir esa asignatura. Sus lecciones eran tan educativas como las de Lockhart o Quirrell.

Al menos Quirrell fue competente cuando enseñó Estudios Muggles, ¿por qué el cambio?

¿Por qué lo incluyó en esta doble vida?

Tenía diecisiete años cuando entró al callejón Knockturn por primera vez. Beatrice empeoró durante la segunda semana del tratamiento y se desesperó cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a encontrar el dato que necesitaba; revisó muchísimos libros de artes oscuras, de cómo combatir las fuerzas oscuras, de pociones, de encantamientos prohibidos y antiguos, de artefactos mágicos y descontinuados… Nada funcionó. Se negó a romper la promesa que le hizo.

Se tranquilizó antes de caminar por el tétrico callejón. Ignoró las miradas que recibía y apartó la vista cuando se sintió observado por uno que otro de los dueños de los locales. Visitó el Boticario del señor Mulpepper, era una tienda que vendía ingredientes de pociones; el Boticario de Slug Juggers tenía los mismos productos, sólo que con mejor calidad y un buen precio. No pudo entrar a La Serpiente Espinosa, estaba cerrada con llave; no tuvo éxito después que ingresó a Cobb & Webb's, La Casa del Ataúd o Noggin y Bonce. Esa última fue grotesca hasta para él. ¿Quién querría cabezas encogidas? Por Morgana, que fueran falsas. Le daría un ataque cardíaco si fueran verdaderas.

Masculló algo relacionado a las Bóvedas Malditas. No recordaba qué fue pero capturó la atención de Gustav Nott. Notó que buscaba algo específico y le comentó que no esperaba que alguien tan joven estuviera deseoso por aprender de una de la rama de las artes oscuras más terroríficas que existían.

Le invitó a The White Wyvern. Era un pub que se localizaba casi al fondo del callejón. Le desconcertó. Esperó que fuera un sitio donde hubiera clientes que se reían macabramente mientras que contaban las historias de todas las fechorías que habían hecho, o que tuviera que esquivar las maldiciones y maleficios que se lanzaban. Sin embargo, tenía el mismo ambiente acogedor que el Caldero Chorreante. Las sillas no chirriaban al moverse, las mesas no estaban malditas o daban lamentos fantasmagóricos, los magos y brujas que estuvieron ahí fueron carismáticos con el novato, el dependiente tenía una actitud amistosa pero formal y el mesero le aclaró que no tenía que preocuparse por el veneno en la bebida porque no era letal.

«Darrel es un mal comediante. Le dice lo mismo a los demás. Ignórale», explicó Gustav. «Estoy aquí por… No sé qué decir, señor Nott», dijo con torpeza. Estuvo alerta durante minutos, dispuesto a realizar los pocos hechizos defensivos que sabía cómo conjurar. Gustav pareció comprender lo que pasaba. «Sólo porque estamos en el callejón Knockturn no significa que asesinemos y traumaticemos por doquier. El lugar simplemente tiene una mala reputación desde hace siglos. Mira a Hagrid: él entra aquí por el suministro anual de repelente contra las babosas carnívoras pero no quiere decir que sea un malvado semigigante.» «¿Suministro anual?». «No puede venir durante el período escolar».

Le contó, a grandes rasgos, lo que sucedía. Gustav le indicó en qué libros podía buscar.

—Lamento la demora. Lucius se quejó del lloriqueo de Draco durante una gran parte de nuestra reunión. Uno de sus elfos fue liberado por Potter y el pequeño príncipe no puede seguir adelante —dijo Gustav y se masajeó las sienes.

Stan se divirtió por la imagen mental y se acomodó en el sillón. Aunque esta era una reunión oficial, parecían dos viejos amigos conversando. Le entregó el apple crumble y su socio lo levitó hacia la repisa más cercana, que era la que estaba encima de la chimenea. Gustav decía que los postres de Aline eran bastante pasables.

—Pareces resignado.

—He soportado las protestas de Lucius desde Hogwarts. No hubo día en que no criticara algo de Arthur Weasley. Eneas Parkinson lo maldijo para que estuviera afónico durante dos semanas y media, en quinto. —Gustav sonrió. Stan se estremeció; debería estar contra la ley que lo hiciera—. «Arthur esto, Arthur lo otro…». Eneas juró que Lucius y Arthur acabarían juntándose en algún momento. Parecen un viejo matrimonio cada vez que está uno a la par del otro.

»Es un gen hereditario. Theodore menciona cómo Draco está más pendiente de cada pequeña cosa que Potter hace que concentrándose en sus estudios. He aquí el por qué reprobó los exámenes del año pasado.

»¿Qué tienes para mí, Stanley?

Dudó. Vivía con Potter desde hacía cuatro meses y medio, y había varias cuestiones que no entendía de él. El muchacho pasaba una buena parte del tiempo leyendo los libros que le traía; le agradeció la primera vez que pasó y la lechuza ululó con alegría. El ave dejó de observarle como si quisiera arrancarle los ojos desde ese momento, para tranquilidad de Stan. Ya no temía que _Hedwig_ le atacara mientras dormía y se abstuvo de arrojar a sus presas encima del plato que utilizaba. Lo más que lo cabreaba era que siempre esperaba que se sirviera su comida antes de hacerlo.

Lechuza del demonio.

—Harry Potter es mi prisionero —murmuró.

—Este no es el tiempo para tus presunciones.

—¡Te digo la verdad! —protestó Stan. Gustav le vio como si fuera un mocoso mimado que hacía una rabieta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que se comportaba como un muchacho inmaduro?—. Después que infló a su tía, le hizo el alto al autobús. Me dijo que se llamaba Neville Longbottom pero no escondió la cicatriz antes que la pudiera ver. Lo convencí para que se fuera conmigo a mi escondite secreto en vez de caer en las garras de Fudge. Le he cuidado desde entonces.

—… Te creo.

—¿Por qué eres tan injusto y malo conmigo? ¡Sé que tiendo a la exageración pero no lo inventé esta vez, lo juro! ¡Y si no me crees pregúntaselo a Ernie, al pobre casi le dio una taquicardia cuando Potter mencionó el nombre del Innombrable como si fuera…! Espera, ¿dijiste que me crees?

—Jugueteas con la manga de tu camiseta o túnica cuando estás mintiendo o intentas coquetear con una chica. Énfasis en intentas —contestó Gustav. Stan se indignó. ¿Qué estaba implicando con eso?—. Harry Potter se quedará contigo hasta nuevo aviso. Mantenme informado en caso de una eventualidad de cualquier índole

—¿No se lo dirás a tus compañeros, los del círculo interno? —preguntó. Gustav pareció extrañado—. Dame más crédito la próxima vez. Pensé que era un tipo de honor o algo así capturar a Harry Potter entre ustedes.

—Lo sería si el Señor Tenebroso no hubiera desaparecido hace más de una década. En la actualidad es como capturar a un adolescente entrometido que siempre interfiere en nuestros planes a menos que, por supuesto, propongas algo que valga la pena y que realmente sea funcional. No es tan difícil idear cómo deshacerse de él, pero algunos no quieren escuchar razones. Lucius comenzó a creer que el Señor Tenebroso sobrevivió aquella noche después de lo que pasó en el primer año de Draco. Sé que estuvo involucrado con el incidente de la Cámara de los Secretos, pero fracasó para traerlo de vuelta.

»Apuesto a que los Lestrange, Regulus, Antonin o Barty sabrían qué hacer, aunque uno de ellos está indispuesto permanentemente.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Theodore me necesita más que el Señor Tenebroso —explicó. Stan se quedó anonado—. La defunción de Ashlynn generó varios cambios en nuestra dinámica familiar. Su muerte la vi venir por dos años. Theodore no lo entendió al principio; conforme creció, lo hizo y sufrió. Algunos creen que la ausencia de su madre lo cambió.

—¿Y lo hizo?

—En realidad, contribuyó a que la gente dejara de preguntar por qué Theodore parecía alérgico a la compañía ajena —desestimó Gustav. Stan asintió en comprensión y miró el retrato de Cantankerus Nott. El hombre le gritó «vil bellaco, has de dejar de jipiar de inmediato». Stan le enseñó la lengua. No tenía nada de temer de un simple objeto—. ¿Cuántas veces Theodore se ha desvelado cuando se va contigo?

—¡Juro que no tuve nada qué ver con eso! ¡Fue por iniciativa suya!

—Te pareces a Amycus —comentó Gustav—. Por supuesto que sé que no fue por iniciativa tuya. Theodore raramente les habla a los magos de su edad, ni se diga de alguien mayor. Solo conversa de vez en cuando con Draco, Daphne, Blaise y Adrián.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

—Esperar y observar.

—Ya veo…

Eso era lo único que hacía. La discusión con Beatrice regresó a su mente y le generó una sensación de incomodidad mezclada con ansiedad. Fue estúpido huir, fue un imbécil por creer que encontraría la respuesta en la mansión Nott. ¿Qué le hizo pensar que era una buena idea? Resopló y se cruzó de brazos, para nada contento con la situación que se desarrollaba.

Odiaba sentirse como un inútil. Liberó a Beatrice, engañó a Potter, aprobó los ÉXTASIS sin hacer trampa, diseñó y construyó el reloj de arena circadiano, halló un modo para estabilizar a Beatrice, escondió la casa de Scarlett, manipuló a los estudiantes para que hicieran las tareas por él… ¿Por qué era tan socialmente inepto? Se enfadó consigo mismo mientras gruñía palabras ininteligibles.

Un bufido de irritación se escapó de sus labios antes que se diera cuenta. Nunca hubo demasiada información sobre las Bóvedas Malditas, tuvo que deducirlo por sí mismo. Hizo deducciones, descartó y reestructuró hipótesis continuamente hasta que se atrevió a probar una.

—¿Hay algo más que tengas que decirme?

—Bueno… —comenzó Stan. Gustav aguardó pacientemente—. ¿Cómo te comunicas con un adolescente?

Potter se negaba a pedir por ayuda cuando no entendía un tema o no podía hacer un hechizo. Lo observaba enfurruñarse mientras que se preguntaba qué estaba mal con ese niño. ¿Por qué era tan orgulloso para negarse a reconocer lo obvio? Necesitaba que le dieran un consejo, ¿por qué no quería? Incluso le daría una vaga indicación de cómo hacerlo si se lo solicitaba. No tenía ni idea de lo gustoso que estaría por transmitir el conocimiento que poseía.

Negó con la cabeza y reprimió un bostezo. Eran las seis y media de la mañana. No se podía preparar una taza de esa delicia de la naturaleza llamada café mientras estuviera en la mansión Nott. Ese era uno de los pocos privilegios que había en el autobús noctámbulo. El chocolate caliente y las camas eran exclusivamente destinados para los clientes. «No te conviene que te descubre usándolas. No doy segundas oportunidades», dijo Ernie.

¿Por qué los magos desamparados tenían tan buena suerte? ¿Y por qué no cambiaba la tela de los uniformes? Se moría del frío cada vez que abría la puerta y tenía que dar la ridícula explicación del funcionamiento del transporte. Era desesperante. No importaba que el pasajero ya lo hubiera abordado con anterioridad, las reglas eran reglas y debían ser seguidas.

Para Ernie era tan fácil que dejara de comportarse como un mocoso malcriado. El autobús noctámbulo fue hechizado para que la temperatura se equilibrara en el interior en contraste al clima que había en el exterior. Su jefe se sentía tan confortable mientras manejaba a menos que se hubiera enfermado. Hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento. Este trabajo era considerado como el lugar al que terminaban todos los perdedores sin talentos, generalmente los squib o los que nunca fueron a estudiar.

¿Quién inició este rumor? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Se tragó el enojo; sabía que era inútil tratar de convencer a aquellos magos. Le gustara o no, era un hecho ya establecido que no se cambiaría solamente porque quisiera que pasara.

Y hablando de gente que le provocaba sentimientos negativos, estaba Beatrice. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con esa niña? Apenas se hablaban cuando debían estar en el mismo lugar y ella lo ignoraba como si no existiera. Potter lo miraba con simpatía cuando pasaba y, de vez en cuando, hacía la pregunta de «¿Cómo estás?» que se volvió repetitiva y exasperante después de los primeros días.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer cuando, por alguna razón, su opinión realmente le importaba? ¿Se debía a que insinuó que no conocía todo acerca de la Bóveda Maldita? Frunció el ceño. Eso era verdad. ¿Y a qué se refería con que podía ser una obscurial? En teoría, los obscuriales se originaban cuando se prefería reprimir los poderes en vez de aprender a controlarlos. El último caso que se documentó fue el de Credence Barebon en Estados Unidos.

Por supuesto que le molestaba. Tenía que buscar libros que tratara del tema o Beatrice permanecería enfadada con él para siempre, y Merlín sabía que no toleraba vivir con un par de adolescentes que se enclaustraban en sí mismos en todo momento. ¿Por qué lo hacían? Con lo genial que era iniciar una conversación con la primera persona al azar que se apareciera y contarle lo que le había pasado o, en caso de que sea una bruja, intentar impresionarla con historias inventadas pero creíbles.

La conocía dese hacía bastante tiempo; estuvo ahí y la animó cuando Beatrice creyó que nunca se estabilizaría, se desveló para asegurarse que no tuviera pesadillas, tomó clases de cocina —Carter estuvo orgulloso cuando se lo comentó. Su padre fue su profesor— y comenzó a utilizar apropiadamente el calendario.

_«Al menos, mamá dejó de quejarse de que uso las páginas para hacer aviones de papel.»_

Básicamente les daba todo lo que le pedían y lo que necesitaran, ¿y esta era la retribución que obtenía? Unió los labios con fuerza hasta el punto que se tornaron blancos. Esta fue una de las cosas que cambió desde que apareció el Niño Que Vivió y no estaba seguro del enfoque en que debía afrontarlo.

—¿Te refieres a Potter o a la víctima de las Bóvedas Malditas? —indagó Gustav. Stan pareció confundido por unos segundos, luego quiso objetar—. Sobreviví a la primera guerra sin que sospecharan de mí. Estoy educando a mi hijo por mí mismo. Es casi insultante que pensaras que no ataría los cabos a raíz de tus preguntas. No era algo que me afectara directamente así que te di tu privacidad.

—Su nombre es Beatrice —murmuró Stan un poco molesto.

—¿Es el mismo refugio?

—Sí y no te puedo decir dónde está.

—Es preferente que se mantenga así.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó de golpe. No se pudo contener por un minuto más. Necesitaba saber por qué, de todos los candidatos a mortífagos, lo escogió a él. No tenía sentido. Pese a que tenía cierto prejuicio hacia los muggle, era imposible que sintiera algo más que desprecio hacia ellos—. Puedes encontrar a un espía que esté más capacitado o que cumpla con todos los requisitos. Ni siquiera soy de sangre limpia.

—Severus, Augustus, Igor y Thorfinn tampoco lo son —dijo Gustav—. Tengo otro espía que está más capacitado con respecto a la posición en que se encuentra en el Ministerio de Magia; su nombre es Pyrites y es un mago golpeador. Nadie creería que un ex Hufflepuff, que tienen la fama de niños buenos, desinteresados y serviciales, esté al servicio de nuestro señor.

—Y todos tienen la marca —dijo algo decaído.

—Pyrites no la tiene —corrigió Gustav—. Ser un mortífago, o estar afiliado a nosotros, no es segregativo con respecto al origen. Podríamos recibir un sangresucia sin asquearnos ante la idea. Además que tenemos a clase de criaturas oscuras a nuestra disposición*. No es la procedencia sino los ideales lo que nos define. Los magos y brujas que reciben la marca eran seleccionados por el propio Señor Tenebroso o por sugerencia de _Nagini_; aun así, éramos pocos los privilegiados los que recibíamos las órdenes directamente del Señor Tenebroso.

»Darío Avery comunicó las misiones hasta que prefirió la muerte al encarcelamiento; de ahí en adelante, Rabastan se encargó de eso. Algunos como Regulus, quien procedió de un buen linaje, obtuvo la marca después de demostrar su valía; otros, como Pyrites, la rechazaron para mantener las apariencias en caso que fueran apresados.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Estaba loco?

—Es una respuesta que desconozco. Aunque pasaba un buen tiempo en compañía de Bella así que no lo descartaría por completo. —Stan se confundió. Gustav añadió—. Pyrites se convirtió en el sirviente personal de nuestro amo en algún punto de la primera guerra y se comenzó a relacionar con ella poco después que Barty se uniera a nosotros. Siempre pudimos ver a ese cuarteto unido sin importar qué.

—¿De quiénes hablas?

—_Nagini_, la confidente del Señor Tenebroso; Bella, su favorita; Pyrites, el más fiel; y Barty, el vasallo más leal. Los mortífagos nos comportamos como si estuviéramos en la casa de Slytherin: protegemos a los nuestros porque tenemos al mundo en nuestra contra. —Gustav usó un tono impersonal, aunque detectó una pizca de molestia en sus palabras—. A nuestro amo solamente le interesa hacerse con el poder; algunos, por el otro lado, nos interesamos por los nuestros.

—Pensé que el Señor Tenebroso… —murmuró Stan mientras le recorría un escalofrío por la espina dorsal. No tenía un amplio conocimiento respecto a todo lo que había hecho uno de los magos más oscuros de todos los tiempos* pero enterarse que no intentaba que sus seguidores siguieran vivos… No le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como una herramienta que se podía desechar y ser sustituida fácilmente—. ¿Aun así continúas luchando?

Gustav asintió.

—No creo que esté preparado —se quejó. A pesar de eso, estaba aliviado—. Me refería a Potter. Él es complicado.

Decidió no mencionar a Beatrice. Él podía resolverlo por sí mismo.

—Dile que sabes su secreto. Nunca te acercarás al muchacho si permites que la barrera continúe aumentando; de ahí en adelante, muéstrale que puede confiar en ti —sugirió Gustav—. Sé paciente con él. El niño es lo suficientemente sensato para no creer una mentira.

—¿Y qué hay de ocultar la información?

—Te recomiendo que no recurras a ese enfoque o perderás cualquier aprecio que Potter pueda tener hacia ti.

* * *

Pyrites aparece en los primeros borradores del primer capítulo de _Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal_, es el sirviente de Voldemort y puede que esté relacionado con Argos Pyrites, el autor de _Alchemy, Ancient Art and Science. _Lo demás de Pyrites lo he inventado. Además que es el novio de Barty. Para más detalles sobre Pyrites y Barty (una de mis OTP) remito al OS #9 de Floriografía - Nenúfar.

El Avery mencionado es el que estuvo en la escuela con Tom Riddle.

Ninguno de los locales mencionados del callejón Knockturn son inventados. Aparecen en la wikia.

*También conocida como lechuza blanca o lechuza común. Información extraída de Experto Animal: expertoanimal punto com /lechuzas/lechuza-blanca punto html.

**CLOCK (Circadian Locomotor Output Cycles Kaput) es una familia de proteínas que se encargan de dirigir y coordinar la producción de muchas otras. PER (de Period) es la familia que le dicta a CLOCK cuándo debe hacerlo. Para conseguirlo lo que hacen es sintetizarse y degradarse cíclicamente a lo largo del día. Información obtenida de: dixitciencia punto com/2011/11/23/ritmos-biologicos-2-los-relojes-la-epigenetica-y-el-vino/

***Así se le conoce al crujiente de manzana en Inglaterra.

****Bowls, también conocido como bowls sobre hierba o bolo césped, es un deporte de precisión cuya meta es hacer rodar unas bolas de radio ligeramente asimétrico (llamadas bowls o bolas en español) para que queden lo más cerca posible de una bola blanca menor (el «jack», «kitty» o «sweetie»). Se juega al aire libre en césped o en superficies artificiales, o bien a cubierto sobre superficies artificiales. Información de Wikipedia.

*****Comprobé la fecha, en caso que fuera un recurso anacrónico, pero no. El despertador, tal y como lo conocemos, se inventó en 1787 por Levi Hutchins.

******Esto es en base a un diálogo que Sirius dijo en La Orden del Fénix (película): "Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers at his command— not just witches and wizards but all manner of dark creatures."

*******No considero a Tom como el mago más oscuro de todos los tiempos. Ése sería Gellert, él inició una guerra mágica mundial.


	3. La propuesta

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo III:**

La propuesta

_«It's not a secret I try to hide.»_

Rewrite the Stars, Anne-Marie & James Arthur.

* * *

No debía perder la paciencia.

Tuvo que anticipar que el escenario incluiría a un Harry Potter abriendo y cerrando la boca como un idiota mientras le miraba sin creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿En serio era tan sorprendente que Stan pudiera desenmascarar a alguien? Un lado de él disfrutó la vista, no era de cuestión de todos los días que se veía este comportamiento del Niño Que Vivió; y la otra parte lo aborreció, ¿por qué estaba condenado a soportar a un puado de imbéciles descerebrados? ¿Qué hizo para merecer este sufrimiento? Bufó y se cruzó de brazos. El papel del niño inepto, crédulo y desatento era agotador. Potter debería dejar de sorprenderse cuando sus planes le salían mal.

_«Tengo que pensar muy bien lo que diré.»_

Contempló al adolescente delante de sí. Potter le sonrió con nerviosismo y volvió a mirar hacia la ventana, como si estuviera esperando una correspondencia que nunca llegaría. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto al impedir que tuviera contacto con el mundo exterior? Todavía no se había ganado su confianza, ¿qué podría pasar si le permitía contactarse con alguien? No aceptaría a cualquier persona que no fueran sus mejores amigos —uno de los Weasley y una tal Hermione— y estaba la posibilidad de que acabara revelando una información muy importante que podría causar la perdición de Stan. No importaba que Beatrice y Potter hubieran accedido voluntariamente a ir con él, los aurores encontrarían un modo para que acabara en prisión.

Y ningún señor de las tinieblas haría que se pudriera ahí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Potter.

Stan le miró sin humor.

—A veces no ocultas tu cicatriz —respondió Stan—. Te descubrí a los pocos días después que llegaste aquí. No sé qué te incentivó para que me dijeras el nombre del nieto de Augusta Longbottom, pero agradece que ella no te haya descubierto. Esa mujer es de armas a tomar. No querrás saber qué es capaz de hacer —advirtió Stan.

Omitió la parte de «aunque su nieto es un inútil y una deshonra para un noble linaje». El verdadero Neville Longbottom era una decepción en toda la extensión de la palabra. Potter se removió culpable en su sitio y miró al suelo, afligido. La sala de estar se convirtió en el centro de reuniones en algún momento del año pasado. Beatrice causaba muchísimos problemas cuando llevaba a esos animales suyos para ayudarlos a recuperarse y casualmente olvidaba devolverlos. A veces no sabía qué hacer con esa niña.

—¿Por qué pretendiste…?

—¿Tengo que repetírtelo? No eres el primero al que ayudo a escapar de algo o alguien. —Stan chasqueó la lengua y el muchacho le sonrió con nerviosismo—. Pensé en darte tu privacidad y espacio hasta que te acostumbraras. Puedo imaginarme lo difícil que es adaptarse a un nuevo entorno con caras nuevas y personalidades desconocidas… Pero estamos a diez días de noviembre. Vivimos bajo el mismo techo y todavía actuamos como si fuéramos desconocidos el uno para el otro. O empezamos a comportarnos más como la familia disfuncional que no somos o me volveré loco con tanto silencio.

—A mí no me molesta —dijo Potter y se encogió de hombros. En serio, ¿qué estaba mal con este niño? ¿Cómo podía ser tan raro?—. Supongo que podré ser un poco más… comunicativo con ustedes. Solamente lo necesario. ¿Y soy un prisionero aquí, sí o no?

La pregunta atravesó sus barreras con una insultante facilidad. Tragó en seco y desvió la mirada hacia un costado. Potter le vio con un brillo de expectación en sus ojos y esperó. Por segunda vez en lo que iba de la semana, dudó. La comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña sucumbía a la desesperación y al pánico conforme pasaban los días. Los esfuerzos de Rufus Scrimgeour eran en vano. No se había encontrado una sola pista que pudiera indicar el paradero de Harry Potter y se teorizaba que debía estar muerto.

Nadie desaparecía de la faz de la tierra así como así.

Los Dursley también pidieron que se investigara la desaparición de su sobrino, pero se rindieron rápidamente. De este detalle se enteró la semana pasada, después de que una vieja squib le hiciera parada al autobús. «La señora Dursley está devastada. Los vecinos están apoyándola en este tiempo tan difícil y ella les agradece su generosidad por darle tantos regalos. El señor Dursley está más temperamental de lo normal, algo acerca de su sobrino siempre los hace pasar por este tipo de cosas. De Dudley no sé nada pero me parece que está bien. La familia Dursley está en el centro de atención. Arley y Layna Mason* se arrepintieron rápidamente de no firmar el contrato, y lo hicieron en cuanto supieron lo que le pasó a Harry Potter. Creo que fue su manera para apoyar a la familia», dijo Figg. Stan entornó los ojos y la dejó continuar con su perorata.

La mitad del país fue revisada minuciosamente y se hizo redadas a los locales del callejón Knockturn, en caso de que Black se encontrara por ahí. Eran unos estúpidos. ¿Por qué Sirius Black se escondería en un lugar público después de escaparse de Azkaban? Lo estaban subestimando.

—No —respondió. _Hedwig _le enseñó las garras en un ademan que le advirtió que, si no decía la vedad, le haría daño con ellas. Stan maldijo por lo bajo—. Al menos ya no lo eres. Lo fuiste durante un tiempo y… Honestamente, me diste una mala primera impresión aquella noche con la ropa heredada que usabas y que era, al menos, dos tallas más grandes de la que necesitabas… —Stan se detuvo. ¿Cómo se lo decía para que lo comprendiera pero que no lo hiciera indagar más?—. Me causaste curiosidad.

—¿Y qué está pasando mientras estoy aquí?

—¿No has leído _El Profeta_? Lo dejo en la mesa cada mañana.

—No tengo una buena relación con lo que aparece ahí —dijo Potter. Frunció el ceño y _Hedwig_ ululó indignada—. Se publicó el artículo de la suspensión de Hagrid y se especula tonterías sobre la sanidad mental de Dumbledore. No lo sabía hasta que llegué aquí. También se comentó los ataques a los nacidos de muggles en mi segundo año y cómo supuestamente fui el causante de eso, ¡aunque sólo tenía doce años y nunca me entrevistaron!… Bueno, no tengo nada que decir sobre lo de la piedra filosofal. Es una decisión de los Flamel que todavía no entiendo, pero si está bien para ellos está bien para mí.

—¿En serio creíste que todo se quedó dentro de Hogwarts? —preguntó Stan, incrédulo. Si esta era su percepción de la vida real, Potter estaba jodido. Lo que él hacía era conocido por todo el mundo, sólo los detalles de cómo y por qué permanecían en secreto—. La Cámara de los Secretos es una leyenda de la que nadie sabe casi nada. Ni siquiera después de la segunda apertura se ha investigado al respecto. El director Dumbledore lo mantiene todo muy cerca de sí para evitar que el pánico se apodere de nuestra sociedad, o al menos eso es lo que estoy pensando en este momento. Por supuesto que la responsabilidad recaería en Hagrid en esta ocasión… —Potter se cruzó de brazos—… Naturalmente si tuviéramos una prueba contundente de lo que pasó la primera vez; aunque el testimonio de Tom Riddle, el chico más desinteresado y noble que asistió a Hogwarts, es un buen lugar para empezar.

Stan podía jurar que oyó la tos mal disimulada de Potter; sin embargo, cuando se volvió hacia él parecía tranquilo.

»Y los artículos que cuestionan cada paso que da Dumbledore hay desde hace años. Después de la caída de Grindelwald se ha especulado acerca del por qué no lo detuvo antes que se cobrara tantas vidas inocentes y que trasladara la batalla a Estados Unidos durante un tiempo. El desastre que causó Newt Scamander con ese maletín suyo no ha sido nada en comparación con él. Theseus Scamander, por otro lado, es reconocido como un héroe de guerra por todas las cosas que hizo para intentar detener a Grindelwald.

—Pensé que…

—Hay muchas cosas que piensas últimamente, Potter. Y no necesariamente eso las vuelve la única verdad que hay. Solamente porque tú no sepas que ha pasado algo no significa que no haya sucedido. El mundo no se detendrá solo por tu ignorancia e inocencia que roza la estupidez e imprudencia —dijo Stan. Potter asintió como si estuviera en una clase de McGonagall—. Tenemos que resolverlo antes que acabes matándote cuando pasees por ahí.

—¿Puedo salir? —preguntó Potter con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Oíste eso, _Hedwig_? ¡Podemos salir!

—Ella vuela fuera de la propiedad desde hace días —contradijo Stan. Ignoró la sensación de amargura que se quiso apoderar de él. No era del tipo sentimental, Potter nunca cambiaría eso—. Tenemos que hacer algo con esa cicatriz tuya. Quizá un hechizo para esconder tu apariencia ayude cuando lo aprendas, porque yo no lo haré por ti y Beatrice me matará si la nombro como tu guardiana personal. ¿Te importaría cambiar tu elección de ropa?

—No creo que funcione.

—No lo subestimes a menos que lo hayas intentado. Nunca sabes qué puede pasar —dijo Stan—. Esconderte a simple vista es más efectivo en ciertas ocasiones. No tienes permitido decírselo a nadie a menos que te diga lo contrario, y eso no pasará durante muchísimo tiempo. ¿Entendiste?

—¿Y qué hay con Beatrice?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—¡Oye!

—Años de convivencia con Ron y Hermione me han enseñado un par de cosas acerca de la relación entre chicos y chicas —dijo Potter como si se disculpara. El brillo en sus ojos se apagó brevemente al mencionar a sus amigos—. Una de ellas es que los problemas empeoran si los evades o evades a la persona que los causó, sea que los haya causado o no. Y no creo que haya un trol aquí para ayudarlos a hacer las paces. —Potter sonrió—. Una aventura bastante tranquila —añadió.

—Los conociste hace dos años —señaló Stan—. Aceptaría ese tono de voz si te hubieras graduado o estuvieras en tu quinto año, pero no es así.

—Se siente como una eternidad cuando discuten —dijo Potter—. No siempre fue así. Los primeros días de nuestro primer año nos evitábamos mutuamente y creo que ella nos odió, pero no lo sé. Pretendimos que ella no existía y no sé cómo pudimos sobrevivir sin que ella estuviera ahí para obligarnos a que tomáramos la opción más sensata o que pusiéramos más interés en nuestros estudios y no en ir a un duelo a la medianoche. A veces no le hacemos caso, pero normalmente la escuchamos.

»Hermione fue una sabelotodo insufrible y muy mandona, y Ron fue el chico que no aceptó que le dijeran cómo pronunciar _Wingardium Leviosa_.

—Supongo que Hermione cambió.

—En cierta manera, sí. Está más dispuesta a romper las reglas pero todavía es una sabelotodo insufrible y muy mandona y la queremos así, del mismo modo en que ella nos quiere a pesar de nuestros errores. Ron aprendió que si Hermione lo corrige es por una razón o porque ella tiene la razón… aunque no quiso que lo hiciera después que nos estrelláramos contra el Sauce Boxeador —Potter rio. Stan no quiso saber cómo un par de niños se estrellaban contra semejante árbol y vivían para contarlo—. Una noche pensé que Hermione gruñía como una gansa enfadada después de que nos siguió a nuestro duelo contra Malfoy y Crabbe. ¡Pero fue una trampa y conocimos a _Fluffy_!

—¿Y quién diablos es _Fluffy_?

¿Qué tipo de nombre era _Fluffy_? Aun así, estaba dispuesto a escuchar y juzgar por sí mismo.

—Un cerbero. _Fluffy_ y es una de las mascotas de Hagrid —respondió el muchacho. Stan puso los ojos en blanco. Típico del guardabosque—. ¿Cuándo sabré algo acerca de ti o de Beatrice?

—No hay mucho que saber sobre mí, Potter. Mi vida no es tan interesante como la tuya o la de Beatrice. —Stan se encogió de hombros—. Trabajo en el autobús noctámbulo desde que hice los ÉXTASIS, te consigo los libros que me pides y suelo dormir hasta muy tarde según los estándares habituales. Apenas sé cocinar y tengo una nula empatía hacia los problemas de los demás, o eso me han dicho constantemente desde que tenía catorce años. Soy un mestizo. Mis padres todavía me tienen en un pedestal del que dudo que caiga en el corto plazo; sus nombres son Carter y Aline, y soy hijo único.

»Y repudio todo lo que esté vinculado a esa tontería de hacer amistades. Soy un alma solitaria.

—¿Y qué me puedes decir acerca de Beatrice?

—Ella odia la compañía. No te lo tomes personal, me tomó meses hacer que confiara en mí —dijo Stan—. Beatrice prefiere mantener su distancia a menos que tenga una motivación para contradecirse a sí misma y ama a los animales, mágicos y muggles. Siempre quiso tener un perro pero nunca pudo, por diversas razones. De ahí en adelante, depende de ti descubrirlo. ¿Te gusta el misterio?

—Se puede decir que sí.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto al impedir que tuviera contacto con el mundo exterior o tomaba el enfoque erróneo una vez más? Durante los años en Hogwarts, se dedicó a observar cómo sus compañeros se reían y divertían, pasando tiempo con el otro y haciendo buenas memorias mientras que Stan estuvo ocupado presumiendo por ahí, impresionando a los demás con historias que nunca le pasarían a él y fingiendo que no se daba cuenta que se había vuelto el hazmerreír de su supuesto grupo de amigos. Todo cambió cuando se concentró en liberar a Beatrice. Le dieron la espalda, un hecho que le importó una mierda, y se olvidaron que existía a menos que quisieran que les diera copia de sus apuntes y tareas.

Todo este asunto de mantener a los amigos era muy confuso para él. Entendía la importancia y tenía las bases para construir una relación de este tipo, pero carecía de la práctica y la fuerza de voluntad para llevarla a la realidad. ¿Qué pasaría si le daba una oportunidad y fracasaba estúpidamente? Enumeraba cada ocasión en la que lo intentó y algo, sea lo que sea, salió mal. Eventualmente, aceptó que algunas personas estaban destinadas a estar solas aunque hubieran intentado mejorarse a sí mismas para agradarles a los demás. Por eso le simpatizó y sintió admiración hacia Gustav Nott. Su socio no dependía de nadie para sobrevivir, a diferencia de Potter y Beatrice.

Bufó al pensar en la… señorita. ¿Qué edad debía tener en cuenta para referirse a ella? ¿Y por qué le molestaba que Beatrice le tratara con indiferencia?

—Qué complicado.

—¿Por qué nos ayudaste? —preguntó Potter. Stan le prestó atención, confundido e interesado. Al menos esto le iba a servir para distraerse. No daría con la respuesta si seguía con esta actitud o si se estresaba—. Lo repites constantemente pero no das una razón. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —respondió sin pensárselo demasiado—. Sólo lo hago. No tengo una razón para ello. Es algo que sucede sin que me dé cuenta. Es bastante extraño, pero he aprendido a soportarlo y adaptarme a ello. Al final formaré un tipo de club u organización si continúo así. En fin, ¿te gustaría tener un amigo por correspondencia? —añadió toscamente.

—¿Podré contactarme con mis mejores amigos? —dijo Potter esperanzado. Stan negó con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué? Probé que soy de confianza.

—Tú lo hiciste, no ellos —dijo Stan. Potter hizo una mueca—. Tengo otra opción en mente. ¿Conoces a Theodore Nott? Su padre y yo nos contactamos de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando Theodore decide que se abordará el autobús noctámbulo sin tener un destino definido. Sé que no le molestará tener a alguien con quien hablar —le aseguró, aunque omitió la parte de que Theodore probablemente se enfadara con él por incluirlo en su plan sin consultárselo.

—No lo conozco aunque lo he visto algunas veces en los pasillos —contestó Potter—. No nos hemos hablado nunca. No sé qué podríamos tener en común. ¿Estás seguro que Theodore es de fiar? Creo que Beatrice se cabreará contigo si le comentas a alguien más dónde se esconde.

—Mientras que no escribas tu nombre completo, no habrá problema. «Harry» puede ser cualquier persona aunque mantendremos el hecho de que eres un mestizo. Sería extraño que un Nott congeniara con un nacido de muggle y, para ser honesto, tú no te comportas como un digno sangrepura —dijo Stan. Potter asintió—. Te reunirás con él en persona durante las vacaciones de navidad en la mansión Nott. Por el momento, espera a que él se comunique contigo.

—Stanley Shunpike —dijo una voz femenina en un tono impersonal. Le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal, giró hacia Beatrice y tragó en seco. Ella estaba mirándolos desde el pasillo con cierto desprecio, como si quisiera asesinarlo por atreverse a sugerir tal estupidez—. ¿En qué mierda estás pensando? Se suponía que Potter fue tu último caso de caridad, ¿y ahora estás proponiendo que le contemos a ese mocoso nuestro secreto?

—Harry, amigo mío, ayúdame —pidió Stan.

Potter no se encontraba por ninguna parte. ¿Cuándo se fue? Suspiró e intercambió una mirada con Beatrice durante casi un minuto, sin que ninguno hiciera nada para romper el frágil equilibro que se instauró en la habitación. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojada? Ni siquiera le diría a Theodore que Beatrice Haywood vivía con ellos. Ella no era relevante para el plan y Potter tampoco se lo contaría a nadie. De hecho, tendría suerte si Theodore y Potter compartían algo más que un saludo cordial y las preguntas estúpidas de «¿Cómo estás?», «¿Qué tal va tu día?», «¿Qué has hecho?», «¿Quiénes son tus amigos?» y demás tonterías.

Por amor a Morgana, la quería entender. Sin embargo, Beatrice no se lo ponía fácil. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo la tranquilizaría cuando ella no lo quería escuchar? Por alguna desconocida razón creía que estaba a punto de traicionarla una vez más. ¿Cuál fue la primera? Entonces lo entendió.

—Beatrice —murmuró. ¿Era por esto que estaba tan… fuera de sí últimamente?—. Sé que soy un imbécil inconsciente, pero necesito que me digas por qué estás tan enojada. Sé que no es por Theodore o por mi idea… Al menos, sé que mi estúpida idea no es la razón principal para este comportamiento tan irracional. Por favor, dímelo. Hazme entender qué te pasa.

—¿Por qué mierda te importa?

Los ojos de Beatrice perdieron su brillo característico y la sonrisa se volvió forzada en su rostro. Le trajo amargos recuerdos y se quiso golpear por ser tan idiota. Le dijo que estaban juntos en esta aventura, que ninguno necesitaba a nadie más para sobrevivir y que no la cambiaría por nadie por ninguna razón. Un tiempo después, aprovechó la oportunidad y se llevó a Harry Potter con él sin siquiera tomar en cuenta la opinión de Beatrice. ¿Por qué fue tan estúpido? Sin embargo, no podía echar a Potter. Ya le había informado a Gustav Nott que era su prisionero y le aseguró al muchacho que podría tener un amigo por correspondencia. ¿Por qué nunca hacía nada que valiera la pena?

—Eres… una conocida mía —respondió Stan—. Y como conocida mía y compañera en esta aventura, estoy interesado en saber qué carajo te pasa. Más o menos entiendo qué hice mal…

—¿En serio? Difícilmente puedo creer que hayas concluido algo por ti mismo —criticó Beatrice.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Me tomó muchísimo tiempo darme cuenta —concedió Stan. Beatrice bufó—. Pero todavía no respondes mi pregunta. Por favor, dímelo.

—Primero fue Potter y ahora es ese chico Nott —rezongó Beatrice—. Antes de que te des cuenta, ya no… ya no me necesitarás. Decidirás que no soy nada para ti y nunca más recordarás que alguna vez nos conocimos.

—¿Lo dices por tu hermana?

—No la culpo por no buscarme, por rendirse y por decidir que prefería seguir adelante en vez de aferrarse al pasado. Entiendo que lo hiciera —dijo ella—. Pero todavía es mi hermana. No sé nada de ella desde que salí de la Bóveda Maldita. No sé si todavía vive en el mismo lugar o si ya se habrá olvidado de mí. Tú eras el único que tuve durante tanto tiempo, el único que estuvo ahí para mí cuando más te necesité. Y luego viene este mocoso huérfano y piensa que puede quitarme todo lo que tengo. Y ahora este imbécil que está delante de mí decide que uno no es suficiente, que quiere incluir a otro.

—¿Estás celosa? —preguntó, anonado. Beatrice le asesinó con la mirada—. Es un cuestionamiento válido —se defendió.

—¿Y qué si lo estoy?

—Te diré que tienes razón. Eres más imbécil que yo por creer que algo tan estúpido como eso nos separará —dijo Stan. Beatrice suavizó su semblante—. ¿Le darás una oportunidad al par de muchachos? Ellos no tienen la culpa de que no nos sepamos comunicar adecuadamente. Y, a diferencia de ti y de mí, Potter necesita compañía.

—¿Un perro?

—Un niño.

Beatrice hizo un puchero. Stan decidió que no comentaría nada con respecto a este tema hasta que oyó un ladrido. Un monstruo peludo se le acercó a Beatrice y agitó la cola como si estuviera feliz de estar en la casa de Scarlett. Refunfuñó algo acerca de las jóvenes que se atrevían a hacer una escena melodramática mientras pensaba en las distintas maneras para deshacerse del condenado animal. El perro se volvió hacia él y le gruñó, como si tuviera un modo extrasensorial de saber lo que estaba pensando.

_«Le lechuza del demonio conocerá al sabueso del infierno y ambos me harán la vida imposible», _pensó y puso los ojos en blanco. _«Creo que nunca tuve este problema con mi lechuza, de la que no recuerdo el nombre. ¿Pero por qué se escapó?»_

—¿No es adorable? —dijo Beatrice acariciando al perro.

—Solo para que lo sepas, no hay un carajo en este mundo que me haga cuidar de tu maldita mascota. Él no es mi responsabilidad. Además que reconozco ese brillo: él me odia y el sentimiento es mutuo.

—¿Qué hay entre tú y odiar a todos los animales más lindos de la ciudad? ¿Alguna vez has visto algo con más ternura que él?

—Mi cama cuando estoy en ella. Mi baño antes de que lo uses.

—Gruñón.

—Eso es parte de mi lado encantador y perfecto. Intento no abusar de él, pero para ti haré una excepción.

—Eres una cosa tan incomparable y única —dijo Beatrice. Stan no estaba seguro si se refería a él o a su nueva mascota—, e indeseablemente desagradable.

En la última parte definitivamente se refería a Stan.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Como quieras, _primadonna_.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Sabes una palabra en italiano y la pronunciaste mal… —dijo Beatrice. El perro ladró concordando con ella y la lechuza del demonio regresó. Traía una rata muerta en el pico y Stan se asqueó—. Qué diablos. Te mereces un regalo. Te daré una galleta.

—Con chipas de chocolate o no la aceptaré —dijo Stan. Beatrice le sonrió—. ¿Crees que sea una buena idea pedirle ese favor a Theodore?

—No lo sé. Este es tu brillante plan —contestó Beatrice. Stan hizo una mueca—. No obstante, es un riesgo debes tomar. Si estás tan seguro de que será de beneficio para ti a largo plazo, atrévete. Por lo poco que me has comentado sobre tu socio, apuesto que no le importará. Y no, no iré a esa reunión tuya. No llevaré a mi _Orión_ allá.

—¿«_Orión_»? —repitió extrañado—. ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ése?

—Uno muy bonito —dijo Beatrice. ¿Era imaginación de Stan o el perro del infierno le sonreía con orgullo? Sacudió la cabeza. El perro se estaba comportando como un… Bueno, eso. Un perro común y corriente. Quizá se lo imaginó—. _Orión _me seguía cada vez que me veía. Le di de comer una vez y nunca me arrepentiré de ello. Y si pudiste aceptar a una lechuza, un perro no es para tanto. Además se ve que está entrenado.

—Lo que sea que destroce todavía es tu responsabilidad —dijo Stan. Beatrice asintió distraídamente y mimó al perro del infierno. Hasta parecía que era su nuevo juguete o su nueva razón para sonreír—. Está bien. _Orión _se queda. Ojalá que _Orión _y _Hedwig _no hagan que me arrepientan.

—¿Qué podría hacer esta dulzura?

—Si continúas hablándole como si fuera un bebé, me suicidaré.

* * *

Stan se removía ansioso en el sillón mientras que esperaba la respuesta de Gustav. Estaba en la mansión Nott —aunque ya le había dado el informe mensual— y le avisó que incluiría a su hijo en su plan, pero quizá no debió de habérselo informado. Su socio se quedó en silencio durante toda la explicación y estaba anotando algo en un pergamino, sin devolverle la mirada desde que musitó un «simple pero interesante» hacía minutos.

¿Qué había de malo en que le diera un amigo a Potter? Gustav le recomendó que se ganara la confianza y la lealtad de Harry Potter sin engaños y manipulaciones, ¿y ahora le daba a entender que no debió hacerlo? Ojalá que no estuviera insinuando que no tuvo que acomodar su plan a esta situación o se quejaría. Le vio por el rabillo del ojo, ¿por qué no le decía que su idea era estúpida? Podía manejar la verdad.

—¿Por qué has de aparecer a deshora? Aunque le concedo a vuestra merced que sabe cómo hacer donaires de sí mismo —dijo el retrato de Cantankerus Nott—. A veces tan fantoche y zaraza es como della moza malquista y viceversa con la que has de vivir.

—No tengo ni idea de qué significan esas palabras, pero me voy a ofender sólo porque las usaste —se defendió Stan. Lo único que entendió fue «viceversa» pero Cantankerus la utilizó como si fuera un insulto y probablemente lo fue en su época—. ¿Por qué no puedes adaptarte a los tiempos modernos? Eres el único retrato anticuado que conozco.

—Te hubiese amovido hace meses pero eres el adlátere agibílibus de mi Gustav.

—¿Por qué cada vez que vengo aquí te las ingenias para darme una migraña, señor escritor de un directorio?

—Ustedes dos, deténganse. Stanley, no discutas con un retrato —dijo Gustav. Stan hizo un puchero—; Cantankerus, no discutas con mi socio. No es justo para él.

—Abandono a deste zascandil a vuestra merced pero si has de menester mi auxilio…

—Por lo que más quieras, Cantankerus, cierra la maldita boca. No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dices y me haces sentir como un imbécil —protestó Stan. Cantankerus le dio una mirada circunstancia—. Sí, sí. Lo sé. «Sólo porque no sepa que exista una palabra no significa que no exista», ¡pero aun así detente! Se supone que estoy aquí por asuntos empresariales pero tú complicas mi vida.

—La ignorancia es el plegue dese vagoroso baldragas al que has de agasajar en provecho de vuestro sino —dijo Cantankerus. Stan ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado, se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia el cuadro. Quitó cuidadosamente el retrato de la pared y analizó la resistencia que poseía el marco de plata, como si estuviera considerando la fuerza que tenía que usar. Al final se encogió de hombros y lo zarandeó—. Gustav —dijo monótonamente.

—Stanley.

—¡Cantankerus! —gritó él—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que lo digas con palabras que yo entienda?

—Dice que amas ser un estúpido imbécil al que soporto de vez en cuando por asuntos laborales —tradujo Gustav quien dejó de escribir en el pergamino. Stan refunfuñó algo sobre escritores molestos y devolvió el retrato a su lugar—. Apruebo la idea que has tenido, pero te advierto que lo platiques con Theodore. No quiero que mi hijo se enfade conmigo innecesariamente. Lo invitaré para que pase las vacaciones de navidad conmigo pero tú serás el único que se lo explique. ¿Entendiste, Stanley?

—Mientras que tu ancestro no esté invitado a nuestra reunión, por mí no hay problema —contestó Stan—. ¿Escribiste las reglas que tengo que seguir? ¿Invitarás a los demás mortífagos? ¿Conoceré a los demás mortífagos? ¿Qué pasa si deciden que no les agrado? ¡Soy muy joven para morir! —preguntó alterado.

—Es la respuesta a la carta de Theodore —dijo su socio, inmune a su escándalo—. Hasta ahora ha sido un tercer año con eventos inesperados. El más notable es que Sirius Black entró a Hogwarts sin que nadie lo notara, atacó a un retrato y luego se fugó. La tensión está incrementándose y Dumbledore está perdiendo el control del colegio. Hace unos días hubo un ataque de parte de los dementores: Draco fue la víctima. Después de que el director detuvo la caída, echó a los dementores. Mi hijo dice que Pansy está preocupada por él, que ella insiste en que Draco pudo romperse un brazo.

—Y yo que pensé que sin Potter todo sería más tranquilo —dijo Stan.

—Theodore dice que en lo que van del año no han escuchado las quejas de Draco sobre Harry Potter, lo que es un alivio. «No sé por cuánto tiempo Draco soportará no hablar de él, pero disfrutaremos de esta utopía mientras podamos», en sus exactas palabras. No sé qué esperas que congenien antes de que se conozcan pero dudo que Theodore sea comunicativo con él, o que esté dispuesto a contarle aspectos de su vida personal. Adrián tiene suerte si consigue que mi hijo tenga una conversación casual con él. Es bastante quisquilloso en ese ámbito.

—Honestamente no espero que sean amigos, sólo que Potter no sienta el deseo de ponerse en contacto con sus viejas amistades —explicó Stan—. Merlín sabe que ellos harán lo que sea posible para encontrarlo.

—No te desesperes si no ves un cambio. Son Theodore y Harry de los que estamos hablando —aconsejó Gustav—. Las cosas sucederán en el orden en que esté destinado. Sé paciente y verás los resultados. Y, por amor a Salazar, no leas su correspondencia. A los adolescentes no les gusta.

—Pero Potter nunca me dice nada —dijo Stan. Gustav desaprobó su comportamiento—. Tendré la decencia para no ser descubierto. ¿Me prestas un pergamino y una pluma, y a tu lechuza? No compraré una y no permitiré que envíe a _Hedwig_. No me fío de la lechuza del demonio. De hecho, ¿_Luca _podría transportar la correspondencia entre ellos? Además que a Theodore le gustaría verla más seguido.

—Es la lechuza de la familia. Y sí, _Luca _puede hacerlo —dijo Gustav. Le entregó los objetos—. Léeme la carta cuando la termines. Daphne, Draco y Blaise a veces están ahí cuando Theodore abre las cartas y la leen con él.

—Terminé —avisó Stan diez minutos después.

_¡Hola, viejo amigo!_

_¿Sorprendido de que te envié este? Estoy expandiendo mis horizontes hacia el otro Nott de la familia y ése eres tú. Siéntete agradecido de que te haya escogido a ti; por cierto, también tengo otra muy buena razón para esto. De todos los magos desamparados a los que atiendo de vez en cuando, conocí uno con el que podrías tener bastante en común._

_Su nombre es… Sé que empieza con hache. A ver, ¿Harold?, ¿Horacio?, ¿Herman?, ¿Harrison? Lo que sea. Sé que tengo la letra correcta; y si esa chica Parkinson está leyendo esto (y sé que lo está porque raramente se separa de Draco), te aclaro que atiendo a un puñado de magos cada noche._

_No puedes esperar que memorice cada nombre de cada pasajero que tengo, ¿oh, sí? De todos modos, se lo comenté a Gustav y creo que él confíe en ese chico. Es decir que confía en que socializar con él hará que seas menos solitario. Y si Draco está ahí (y apuesto a que sí porque eres un poco cotilla), no hagas un drama. Su madre y su padre fueron magos, solo que recibe educación en el hogar. _

_No sé si tu padre espera que se conozcan, pero deberías anticipar una carta de él pidiéndote eso._

_En pocas palabras, pensé que podrías, si quisieras por supuesto, ¿ser su amigo por correspondencia? Realmente necesito que aceptes o voy a estar en un grave problema. ¡No fue culpa mía! Pero tu padre lo sabe. Me preguntó cuánto tiempo no duermes cuando estás en el autobús noctámbulo. Le respondí, despreocupadamente, que no tuve nada que ver con eso, que fue idea tuya y él me creyó por completo. No mires la carta como si no lo creyeras. ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad, te lo juro! ¿Por qué tienen que tener tanto en común?_

_Caray, me estás molestando, joven Nott._

_¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Por favor, por favor con una cereza encima? Serás mi héroe. Y en caso de que Blaise también esté, ¡no, yo no creo en esas tonterías! Estoy lo suficientemente mayor para creer que un héroe vendrá a resolver mis problemas, ya sabes, a diferencia de algunos magos que podría mencionar._

_Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas?_

_(Por favor, di que sí. ¡No quiero que se enoje conmigo! Y sí sé lo de tus amigos es porque Gustav me lo dijo.)_

_Te quiere,_

_Stan._

—En ocasiones me sorprendes, Stanley —dijo Gustav. Stan se encogió de hombros. Eso ya lo sabía. Era algo que no podía evitar—. ¿En qué momento me entregarás la carta de Potter?

—Probablemente mañana. Depende del tiempo que le tome a Potter escribirla —dijo Stan—. ¿Te molestaría que leyera las cartas de Theodore? Tengo que conocer todo el panorama.

—Hazlo y me informas de cualquier hallazgo.

* * *

La lechuza del demonio se ultrajó cuando mencionó que _Luca _enviaría las cartas de Potter. _Hedwig _lo persiguió por toda la sala de estar mientras le gruñía, como si fuera una cazadora persiguiendo a una presa a la que devoraría. ¿Las lechuzas de campanario gruñían? Debía investigarlo. «¡Controla a tu mascota!», le exigió a Potter. El muchacho trató de calmar a _Hedwig _pero ella le ignoró, como muy pocas veces hacía, y Stan se tuvo que esconder en el armario. «¡No te rías de mí, Beatrice! ¡Ayúdame!», le gritó. Beatrice se carcajeó aún más fuerte y _Orión _ladró como si se divirtiera con su desgracia.

Ese par de animales definitivamente harían de su vida un infierno viviente. Pero esta era su casa y le debían respeto y obediencia. Tomó unos agobiantes quince minutos detener a _Hedwig _y unos veinte para que lo convencieran que saliera de su escondite. Al hacerlo le dio una mirada lúgubre a Beatrice. Estaba indignado. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarlo a su suerte? _Hedwig _tenía un humor imposible de tratar y _Orión _parecía odiarlo. El mero pensamiento era estúpido y sinsentido. ¿Qué le había hecho al sabueso del infierno? Ni siquiera se conocían. Chasqueó la lengua y bostezó. Esta jornada laboral fue más tediosa que las anteriores.

_«O tal vez estoy cansado.»_

_Orión _se acomodó en la alfombra de la sala de estar mientras que Beatrice le acariciaba el pelaje. _Hedwig _ululó irritada y Potter le dijo un par de palabras que la tranquilizaron. Stan no le tenía miedo, solamente se amilanó ante ella y deseó que no tuvieran que estar en el mismo lugar sin ningún tipo de compañía.

—¿No leerás nuestras cartas, verdad? —preguntó Potter.

—Tengo otras cosas con las que lidiar que tus desventuras ridículas y estúpidas de adolescentes.

—Oh.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir sobre esto?

—Bueno, no puedo esperar a ver qué pasará después.

—Sí. Yo tampoco —dijo Beatrice un poco más calmada que antes.

Stan estaba ofendido por su comportamiento anterior, pero concordó con ella. Leería las cartas de Potter antes de enviarlas con _Luca _y tomaría prestadas las cartas de Theodore por unas horas antes de entregárselas a Potter. Todos iban a ganar y nadie sospecharía. Era el plan perfecto.

Todo iba perfecto. Las piezas se movían a su propio ritmo y Stan no podía esperar para descubrir qué pasaría después.

—Entonces, ¿cómo pretendes revelar la información sin revelarla?

Miró a Beatrice. Ella tenía un muy buen punto y no podía arriesgarse a que se contradijera lo que mencionó en la primera carta. No le podía pedir a Theodore que leyera la carta en una parte donde no hubiera nadie. Se suponía que era una simple y nada sospechosa relación de amigos por correspondencia. Estaba seguro que los amigos de Theodore se lo iban a comentar a sus respectivos padres en algún momento y estaría jodido si los adultos se daban cuenta que había algo que no andaba bien. No se lo iban a decir a Gustav, quizá, pero podrían investigarlo y todo se iría al infierno.

En esta ocasión no podía tomar las decisiones sin Potter. El muchacho estaba jugando con _Orión_, esperando que Stan propusiera una solución con la que él pudiera trabajar. A Stan le gustaban los desafíos y este era el mayor que había enfrentado hasta ahora.

—Oye, Beatrice querida —dijo Stan. Beatrice enarcó una ceja y Potter le volvió a ver con curiosidad. _Orión _ladró como si le dijera que esperaba que fuera una idea sensata. ¿Qué le pasaba a este animal?—. ¿Te importaría tener un hermano para esta aventura? Aclaré que no tiene hermano y sería extraño, anormal, como le quieras decir, que recibiera educación en el hogar y no tuviera ninguna familia ahí para él. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría pretender que eres una buena hermana mayor para este chico?

—¿Qué carajo contigo, Stan? ¿Por qué crees que aceptaría tener un hermano después de lo que pasó? —dijo Beatrice. Se dio cuenta de que Potter quería preguntarle por qué lo decía—. Olvídalo. Haz lo que quieras. Mientras no le des el apellido de mi familia, está bien para mí. No necesitamos que nadie piense que en realidad estamos relacionados, aunque no sea por la razón que ellos creerán. Muy bien, ¿y qué sigue? ¿Tu socio sabe que estás a punto de controlar todo lo que dicen?

—Le parece bien —respondió Stan. Beatrice interpretó lo que realmente dio a entender y le fulminó con la mirada—. Y pensé que también podría contar todo lo que hacemos. Nuestros respectivos nombres son comunes, con excepción del de _Orión_ y _Hedwig_. Pero tenemos a una familia mágica que gustaba elegir los nombres de sus descendientes basándose en las constelaciones. Esto será más normal en comparación.

»Eso y supongo que hay nombres más extraños para mascotas que _Orión_. ¿Qué haremos con _Hedwig_? Nadie se refiere a su lechuza como «mi lechuza» en todo momento.

—¡No le cambiaré el nombre! Lo encontré en una _Historia de Hogwarts_.

—No tendrás que cambiárselo en realidad. Sólo será por el bien de tu posible amistad con Theodore y por nuestra seguridad —aseguró Stan. _Hedwig_ le dio una mirada tétrica—. Tranquilízate, animal. No te cambiaré esta vez. Aprendí mi lección. Además que tú, yo, Harry, _Orión_ y Beatrice lo sabemos.

—Una de mis compañeras mencionó que _Hedwig_ era nombre muy bonito. De hecho, recuerdo que algunas decían eso. Se verá normal. Solo cámbiale el color de las plumas —murmuró Beatrice como si no quisiera ser oía. Fracasó. Stan le vio asombrado y Potter le sonrió, animado. _Hedwig _voló hacia ella y frotó su cabeza contra la mejilla de Beatrice—. Dile que yo escogí el nombre. Que es mi lechuza. Es una coartada creíble.

—¿Estás seguro que no habrá problema si le comento lo que hacemos? —preguntó Potter.

—Los dos necesitan algo que decirse. —Stan se encogió de hombros—. Déjale así. Pero necesitamos un apellido para ustedes dos. Uno que no esté relacionado a ningún apellido importante en nuestra sociedad.

—¿Y de qué servirá? Si Theodore y yo nos veremos al final, ¿para qué hacerlo?

—Mi pequeño saltamontes, te hace falta mucho por aprender —dijo Stan—. Está bien. Nos preocuparemos por eso en caso de que alguien pregunte. Finalmente, no aludas a nada de lo que pasó en Hogwarts. No me interesa que no compartas la versión de los hechos de Theodore o yo sé qué te pase después de que leas las cartas de Theodore. No lo hagas. Se supone que no estudiaste en ningún colegio mágico en ningún momento. Podrías aludir, yo que sé, que Hogwarts suena genial, pero nada más. ¿De acuerdo? Por supuesto, es aceptable que demuestres tus conocimientos del mundo mágico.

—¿A quién se lo atribuyo?

—A Beatrice o a mí.

—No me respondiste. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí.

—Por cierto, Draco es uno de los amigos de Theodore —dijo Stan. Potter hizo una mueca—. No le llames por el apellido, ya sea que te lo diga o no. Sé que sobrevivirás. Eres un chico grande y fuerte.

Potter asintió a regañadientes.

* * *

*Son los señores Mason a los que los Dursley trataron de impresionar y, en el canon, fracasaron; aquí, aprovechándose de la desaparición de Harry, consiguieron el contrato. ¿Cómo? Eso sólo los Dursley lo saben.

Me encanta Cantankerus, pero su diálogo es un poco (muy) difícil de escribir. Y, dato curioso, la mayoría de las palabras que usé no las conocía.


	4. Ideales y acciones contradictorias

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo IV:**

Ideales y acciones contradictorias

_«I'm so tired, sitting here waiting. If I hear on more "Just be patient"…_

_It's always gonna stay the same.»_

You don't know, Katelyn Tarver

* * *

_21 de noviembre_

Iba al trabajo. Potter había terminado la carta cuando dormía por unas horas y se la entregó antes que se fuera de la casa de Scarlett. Le prometió que la carta no se perdería por el camino y que nadie más que Theodore la leería. No sabía por qué lo hizo pero eso lo tranquilizó. _Hedwig _parecía tan indignada como el día anterior pero no tuvo alternativa más que aceptarlo. Aunque la lechuza del demonio lo odiara, no iría en contra de los deseos de Potter. Eso fue un alivio. Lo último que quería enfrentar era una lechuza de campanario siguiéndole a todas partes, complicándole el trabajo y arruinándolo todo.

Ideó un modo en que podría entregar las cartas y cumplir con sus horas laborales. «Hay un parque por aquí esta. _Luca _puede encontrarse ahí conmigo», le propuso a Gustav. Su socio le dio el visto bueno y le dio las indicaciones a _Luca_. A pesar que esperaba que los muchachos no se hablaran con tanta regularidad tan pronto, se preparó en caso de que sucediera. No podía interferir de esa manera. Sería demasiada intromisión en la privacidad de Theodore y Potter. Se consideraba afortunado que tuviera la confianza de Potter y la aprobación de Gustav para leer la correspondencia ajena.

Le hizo un hechizo de clonación y ató el sobre a la pata de _Luca_. La lechuza se marchó casi al instante, complacida de que tuviera una tarea tan importante. Sonrió un poco. _Luca _era definitivamente más agradable que _Hedwig_. Abordó el tren y comenzó a leerla.

_Querido amigo por correspondencia,_

_Supongo que nos comunicaremos por aquí durante más de un mes. No puedo esperar para que finalmente nos veamos en persona, o eso es lo que Stan me ha dicho. Soy Harry y yo… Eh, no sé qué más decir. Normalmente las personas a las que escribo las conozco de alguna parte, pero supongo que estaremos en este nuevo tipo de aventura juntos. Esta no ha sido mi idea pero confío en Stan y en mi hermana. Él ha sido de mucha ayuda para mí y dice que debo empezar a ser más comunicativo con los demás. No tengo tantos problemas para hacerlo pero, no sé tú, a veces resulta un poco complicado llevarte bien con alguien cuando no sabes si ese alguien lo apreciará. No sé si me entiendes._

_Creo que Stan conoce a tu padre; y si Stan lo estima muchísimo, será por una razón._

_Recibo educación en casa. Después de mis padres murieron, mi hermana se encargó de mí. Su nombre es Beatrice y ella es especial a su manera. Aunque es divertido tener tu propio horario y que no haya tantas reglas que seguir, es solitario y algo aburrido. Debe ser genial ir a cualquier colegio. La única amiga que tengo es la lechuza que me heredó Beatrice. Su nombre lo encontró en uno de los libros de Stan: _Hedwig_. Dice que nunca le pondría semejante nombre, pero Stan lo odia. Y si Stan odia algo, Beatrice lo hará. Todavía no entiendo qué tipo de relación es esa._

_¡Me encanta mi lechuza! Beatrice tiene un perro llamado _Orión_. Creo que _Orión_ es el mismo perro que vi en una de las calles hace unos meses, pero es imposible. Por cierto, Stan me comentó que Sirius Black entró a Hogwarts. ¿Cómo lo hizo? Pensé que en los colegios mágicos había muchísima seguridad. ¿Alguien está herido? ¿Por qué no salió esa noticia en _El Profeta_?_

_¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_Atentamente,_

_Harry._

Reprimió una carcajada. Llamaría demasiado la atención y la gente le preguntaría por qué, por primera vez, algo le parecía gracioso. Había patrones de comportamiento que debía seguir en los lugares públicos o cualquiera podría atar los cabos. Tal vez era un poco paranoico pero le daba igual. Gustav le había enseñado que nunca se tomaban demasiadas precauciones cuando se quería proteger a un ser querido o, en el caso de Stan, a sí mismo. Observó la carta clonada durante una gran parte del trayecto, se preguntó qué tenía que hacer con ella. No la podía quemar ahorita. Sería una gran infracción al secreto y no era una opción esconderla en cualquier parte del autobús noctámbulo.

Ya tuvo una experiencia previa donde un pasajero encontró una de sus revistas de…

Stan se sonrojó levemente.

Era el tipo de revista que veía para satisfacer ciertos deseos que le daban de vez en cuando. Lo hacía muy raramente. Normalmente no tenía tanto tiempo para desperdiciarlo de esa manera, pero era un impulso que no podía controlar y que, la verdad fuera dicha, tampoco quería hacerlo. «Esto no te ayudará a conseguirte una novia, Stanley», dijo Gustav después que se lo contó. Su socio tuvo una postura tan estoica con un tono de voz tan impersonal que, para cualquiera, la noticia no le había sorprendido. Pero Stan lo conocía mejor. Sabía que estaba esforzándose para no reírse. «Esto es lo más cercano que tendré a una chica en mis brazos, Gustav. Déjame morir tranquilo», le exigió con un tono muy infantil.

Esta fue la única vez que odió a Ernie. Beatrice muy, muy raramente —y con eso quería decir casi nunca— lo visitaba en el trabajo. No sabía qué la poseyó ese día, pero decidió irse de la seguridad de Guernesey con un disfraz tan patético que increíblemente le funcionó: usó unos lentes de sol y se tiñó el pelo de café. «¿Hiciste qué?», gritó y se carcajeó. Se enfurruñó e hizo un puchero. Beatrice le prometió que nunca permitiría que lo olvidara.

_«Me vengaré, algún día. Ya lo verás, Beatrice querida. ¡Te arrepentirás por tal humillación!»_

Le echó un vistazo a la carta. La guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó en pensar en las diversas opciones que tenía. ¿Y si la utilizaba como base para clonar las demás? No tendría que inventar tantas excusas y evitaría que se repitiera el incidente de aquella noche. Con un renovado vigor, miró a través de la ventana. El atardecer comenzó a aparecer. ¿No era maravilloso cómo cambiaba sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera pasar después? A veces lo envidaba.

No se arrepentía de las decisiones que había tomado hasta ahora, pero echaba de menos aquel tiempo en que todo era más fácil para él.

* * *

_24 de noviembre_

Reprimió un bostezo. En toda la noche se estaba esforzando para mantenerse lúcido mientras que daba el típico discurso de introducción. Ojalá que Ernie le diera la oportunidad para que no lo hiciera aunque sea por una vez, o enloquecería. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Estaba seguro que el autobús noctámbulo tenía una reputación cuestionable que nadie cuestionaría, por muy irónico que sonara.

—No podemos perder pasajeros —dijo Ernie. Stan supo que no era el momento ni el lugar para quedarse dormido. Su jefe nunca se lo perdonaría y no quería perder su empleo—. No sé en qué te propones desvelándote, pero ojalá que no interfiera con tus otras responsabilidades. Es cierto que somos socios y casi amigos, pero aquí yo soy tu jefe y tú eres mi empleo —añadió en un tono voz de suave.

A Ernie no le gustaba ser oído por los demás. Le distraerían y debía mantener la vista fija en el camino. Se desvió abruptamente hacia Anglesea y Stan casi se tropezó con una maleta. A pesar de que confiaba en que Ernie mantuviera el registro de los pasajeros que subían y bajaban, a veces parecía que lo hacía a propósito. No era tan divertido cuando no podía mantener el equilibrio y casi se caía en una de las camas. No sería tan malo si no desordenada las sábanas y las tuviera que arreglar.

La señora Marsh exigía que su cama estuviera perfecta. Ella tenía el derecho de estropearla a su antojo, no él. Sintió que la migraña volvía hacia él; se enfurruñó y se masajeó las sienes. Qué desesperada. Se levantó del asiento del copiloto. Esperó hasta que Ernie aparcara. Miró por la ventana: era una vista tan apacible que desgraciadamente se veía arruinada por los ronquidos de la señora Marsh. ¿Qué comió que la dejó con la nariz congestionada? Tal vez la señora Marsh tuvo la brillante idea de estar bajo la nieve sin ninguna protección, de nuevo. La excusa de «yo no me enfermo» perdía validez si algo como esto pasaba. Alguien debería decírselo.

Alguien que no fuera Stan.

Se encargó de darles el chocolate a los clientes que se lo pidieron. No derramó nada. No tenía ganas para soportar las quejas de los demás o los comentarios de «¿Por qué eres tan desastroso?», «Eres tan torpe. Mereces estar aquí», «¡Fíjate por dónde vas! ¡Son mis sickles los que estás desperdiciando!» o, peor, «Te pedí un chocolate y lo voy a tener. Pero no te volveré a pagar nada por él. ¿Entiendes? ¡Tráemelo ahora mismo!».

—Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, servicio pagado para el brujo abandonado a su suerte… —comenzó con monotonía. Se sorprendió brevemente al ver al ministro Fudge. Él le estaba dando una mirada analítica y curiosa. Se inclinó hacia un costado y vio a Savage y Scrimgeour con él. Stan les sonrió estúpidamente—. ¿También abordará el autobús noctámbulo? Bueno, si es así, le aclaro que también tendrá que pagar. No le puedo dar un trato preferente a nadie o Ernie me despedirá. ¿Cierto, Ernie? ¿Verdad que no le damos un trato preferente a nadie?

Ernie gruñó.

»¿Ve? Le dije que no puedo.

—Uno de los muggles vio a Harry Potter subir a un autobús antes de su desaparición —dijo Fudge. Le vio con cansancio. Stan ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado—. Y sé que eventualmente pasan por Surrey.

—Pero, señor ministro, usted mismo lo ha dicho —dijo Stan, alargando la e en «pero»—. A «un» como en «cualquiera», no a «este» como en «el autobús noctámbulo» —corrigió. Ravenclaw ante todo—. Lo lamento. Fuerza del hábito. Lo hacía cuando estaba en Hogwarts y la gente siempre se enfadaba conmigo. ¡No entiendo por qué! Los pronombres son fáciles de aprender.

—Un misterio total. —Fudge bufó. Savage le miró con apatía y Scrimgeour parecía exasperado. Genial, había molestado a un agente del gobierno y a un par de aurores. Tenía que presumírselo a Gustav—. Lamento la interrupción. Sigue con… lo que sea que hagas.

—¡Lo haré! —dijo Stan.

El autobús noctámbulo continuó su ruta. Stan regresó al asiento del copiloto y, tras comprobar que tenía media hora disponible antes de volver al trabajo, leyó la carta de Theodore.

_Estimado Harry,_

_Estoy pasable._

_Confío en las intenciones de papá. Espero que podamos encontrar un aspecto o dos que tengamos en común, o tendremos un serio problema cuando nos conozcamos. Sé que Stan puede ser un buen aliado cuando se lo propone, pero yo no le confiaría ningún secreto. Todos mis amigos saben que a veces abordo el autobús noctámbulo para quitarme el estrés, aunque no voy a ninguna parte y suelo regresar a casa antes del amanecer, salvo ciertas excepciones que no mencionaré. Sé que Stan puede ser tolerante cuando se lo propone, pero es tan denso a veces. Le tomó una semana para que me preguntara mi nombre. No le importó quién era mientras le pagara generosamente por su silencio._

_Papá tiene sus maneras para descubrir lo que hago. No me sorprende eso pero realmente esperaba que Stan no se lo dijera. Estoy en mi tercer año y soy de Slytherin. No imagino en qué casa estarías si hubieras venido a Hogwarts._

_Tiene sus desventajas ser de Slytherin. A veces parece que tienes a casi todos los estudiantes en tu contra, pero me he acostumbrado. Tu nombre no me da una pauta de dónde provienes, por eso te diré que la casa de Slytherin tiene una reputación cuestionable desde la fundación del colegio. Es algo a lo que nos hemos adaptado desde que somos sorteados aquí._

_No es tan genial ir a Hogwarts. Durante mi primer año, pensé que ganaríamos la Copa de la Casas. Estuvimos anticipándonos al gran evento durante semanas y ya se lo habíamos dicho a nuestras respectivas familias, quienes nos felicitaron de antemano. Estábamos tan felices por nuestro éxito. No obstante, el director Dumbledore decidió esperar hasta la ceremonia de premiación para otorgarles ciento sesenta puntos a cuatro alumnos de Gryffindor. No sé qué habrán hecho o por qué, pero no lo consideré muy justo._

_Si quiso recompensarlos, pudo haberlo hecho en presencia del profesor Snape y lo habríamos entendido. Mi jefe de casa no suele antagonizar a nadie que no se lo merezca, por una u otra razón._

_Fue un gran golpe para nosotros. Uno muy bajo, en realidad. Realmente no esperábamos perder la Copa a los pocos minutos de que la obtuvimos. Flint se quejó, aunque él siempre se queja. Lo que dijo fue: «¡¿Entonces sólo porque son de Gryffindor tienen el derecho para romper las reglas cada que les venga en gana sin que nadie les diga nada! ¡Si hubiéramos sido nosotros, estaríamos en graves problemas!». Estoy de acuerdo con él._

_Durante mi segundo año, fue la segunda apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos. Slytherin fue inmediatamente culpada por las demás casas, al menos hasta que algunos sospecharon que Potter estaba detrás de los ataques. No fue una casualidad que cada persona, o fantasma, que lo hiciera enojar hubiera sido petrificada. Al menos eso fue lo que creí hasta que Ginny Weasley acabó en la Cámara. De nuevo no sé lo que pasó pero tampoco me importa. Ninguno de mis amigos sufrió por los ataques y eso es suficiente para mí._

_Con excepción de Vincent y Gregory. Ellos no fueron petrificados, hicieron algo mucho más estúpido. Son un par de idiotas y estuvieron en un gran problema. No sé si quiero saber en qué estaban pensando cuando aceptaron aquellos panecillos flotantes y los probaron. Gemma Farley los encontró en un armario. Draco nos contó que sospechó que había algo mal con ellos, pero no supo decir qué era. Quizá trataron de llegar hasta la enfermería, se desmayaron en uno de los corredores y alguien los encerró allá. Es la única explicación a la que Gemma llegó._

_Ella fue la prefecta de Slytherin hasta el año pasado._

_Y este año no será mejor que los anteriores. Tal vez Potter no esté alrededor pero eso no significa que tengamos menos problemas. De hecho, parece que han aumentado. Aparte de lo que hizo Sirius Black, ocurrió un ataque durante el primer partido de la temporada: fueron los dementores._

_Originalmente íbamos a jugar contra Gryffindor, pero uno de los gemelos Weasley se lastimó en una de las clases de Hagrid y no había nadie que lo substituyera: se cayó del hipogrifo mientras descendía y quedó con una contusión. Además que la chica Weasley, la nueva buscadora, todavía estaba acomodándose al estilo de juego de Wood._

_Nuestro oponente fue Hufflepuff. Ellos han mejorado y todo es gracias a Cedric Diggory. El partido fue bastante tranquilo hasta que, de alguna manera, los dementores entraron. Diggory no se dio cuenta del ataque hasta que Dumbledore los expulsó y salvó a Draco. Diggory se disculpó por ganar._

_«¡Exijo una revancha!», gritó Flint._

_Madame Hooch estaba a punto de regañarlo. Wood y Johnson también estaban ahí. Ambos estaban preocupados por lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante y fueron a preguntárselo a Hooch; yo, en cambio, quería reclamarle a Dumbledore por la poca seguridad. Draco pudo haber muerto. Sin embargo, no lo encontré. En fin, antes de que Diggory o Hooch pudieran decir algo, Wood intervino:_

_«No seas imbécil. Fue una victoria justa»._

_«¡Solamente lo dices porque no ha sido tu equipo!»_

_«Incluso si hubiera sido alguien de mi equipo pensaría así», dijo Wood. «Sé reconocer cuando alguien ha jugado limpio y Diggory lo hizo. Ahora deja de lloriquear y ve a revisar cómo está tu buscador, que es lo que deberías estar haciendo en vez de quejarte por cómo acabó un partido. Ya sabes, de nuevo. Algunos de nosotros tenemos problemas reales que atender. ¿En qué nos quedamos, madame Hooch?»_

_La cara de Flint no tuvo precio. Y, por una vez, agradezco que Creevey estuviera ahí para documentarlo. Sé que Bletchley le compró una fotografía. Flint y Bletchley se llevan mal desde que se conocieron. Tienen caracteres demasiado parecidos por lo que se repelen constantemente._

_Por cierto, hay dos Bletchley en Hogwarts: Miles, el amigo–enemigo de Flint y mejor amigo de Warrington; Kevin, el hermano pequeño de Miles. Entró en Hogwarts este año y es de Slytherin._

_Sólo un retrato acabó herido por Sirius Black: la Dama Gorda. Nadie sabe cómo entró. Tengo dos teorías de por qué no salió en _El Profeta_: o Fudge no cree que Black lo haya hecho o Dumbledore no quiere que el incidente que nuestros padres se alteren ante la idea de que un asesine vague por el castillo libremente mientras estamos aquí._

_Si tienes una lechuza, ¿por qué no hace las entregas?_

_Cordialmente,_

_Theodore._

Esto era revelador. ¿Por qué Dumbledore arriesgaría la seguridad de los estudiantes? No conocía al director para afirmar una de las teorías de Theodore, pero lamentablemente tampoco las podía rechazar. Ojalá que Dumbledore supiera lo que estaba haciendo o todo terminaría muy mal para él. Sospechaba que debía estar ansioso por la desaparición de Potter, ¿pero eso fue suficiente para que el infalible director estuviera equivocándose como si fuera un novato en todo el asunto del héroe? No se lo diría a Gustav por el momento. Tenía que recopilar más información antes de preocupar a su socio.

Gustav Nott podría hacer una tontería por esto. Él amaba muchísimo a Theodore. No iba a permitir que cualquier viejo decrepito lo pusiera en peligro, en especial cuando se podría asegurar de que Dumbledore no volviera al colegio. Lucius Malfoy casi lo consiguió hacía unos meses. ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que ambos se aliaran para derrocarlo? Alta. Se rio ante el pensamiento. Tal vez sí debería decírselo.

Ernie gruñó. Stan lo interpretó como un «no lo hagas. Gustav se enfadará contigo si actúas tan irresponsablemente. Ahora deja de leer esa carta y ve a despertar a la señora Marsh».

—Pero será divertido —dijo Stan. Ernie bufó como en «todo lo que te parece te mete en serios problemas»—. Recuérdame una sola vez en que… Ya, ya. Sé a lo que te refieres pero en mi defensa tenía quince años y me dijeron que no atrevía. ¡Y sí me atreví! El que me hubieran castigado no tiene absolutamente nada que ver eso, Ernie.

—¿Ernie no puede hablar? —preguntó uno de los pasajeros.

—«Está prohibido hablar con el conductor mientras el autobús noctámbulo está en movimiento» —recitó Stan—. La regla sigue válida si soy el único que lo hace. Es la lógica de Ernie.

* * *

_28 de noviembre_

Stan se preguntó si debía llevar su propia almohada al autobús noctámbulo. El asiento del copiloto hacía que le doliera la espalda al cabo de varios minutos. Esta era la razón por la que prefería estar de pie. Nunca se quejó. Había una fina línea que se negaba a traspasar por encima de todas las cosas. Tal vez los demás no podían verla, pero era muy evidente para Stan.

Era aburrido no tener a nadie con quién hablar. La mayoría de los pasajeros dormían hasta que llegaban a sus destinos y lo que se quedaban despiertos no hablaban con el cobrador, a menos que le ordenaran que mejorara el servicio o le pidieran una taza de chocolate caliente. Se frotó uno de los ojos mientras contenía el octavo bostezo de la noche. _Orión _estaba obstinadamente decidido a no permitir que durmiera más de un par de minutos en la casa de Scarlett. A veces le quería decir a Beatrice que se deshiciera del sabueso del infierno. ¿Por qué lo acogió? Ese perro lo odiaba. ¿Qué le había hecho? Beatrice era la única que se encargaba de él. Además que no confiaba en que _Hedwig _no intentara nada en contra de él después de todo el incidente de _Luca, _o lo que Stan catalogó: cómo enemistar con la lechuza del demonio con una sola frase.

Tenía que entretenerse con algo. Abrió la carta de Potter, que hechizó para que sólo él pudiera leer lo que verdaderamente decía, y la leyó:

_Querido Theodore,_

_Comparado contigo, mi vida es más tranquila._

_Le pedí a Stan que me explicara qué son los dementores. Espero que a tu amigo no le hubiera pasado nada más grave que caerse de una escoba. No estoy minimizando el accidente es solo que… No lo sé, es bastante sorprendente. Todavía estoy bastante sorprendido y preocupado a la vez. Suena muy peligroso. ¿Por qué había dementores en el colegio? Pensé que había más seguridad desde el incidente de la Cámara de los Secretos. Y ojalá que «uno de los gemelos Weasley» se recuperara pronto. Mi hermana me aclaró que los hipogrifos son criaturas muy orgullosas que se ofenden fácilmente si no les presentas del debido respeto. Ahora soy yo el que no quiere saber qué pasó._

_Entonces, ¿te gusta el quidditch? ¡A mí encanta! Beatrice dice que sería un buen buscador._

_¿El director Dumbledore pudo decírselos antes? ¿Y esperó hasta aquel día? Eso es totalmente injusto para ustedes. De todos modos, espero que no pase otra catástrofe en tu colegio._

_No me preocupa que Stan desvele uno de mis secretos. No le he dicho ninguno; él es amigo pero todavía no le tengo la confianza suficiente para hacerlo._

Luca_ es una lechuza simpática. A _Hedwig_ le gustaría enviártelas pero no está acostumbrada a hacer largos viajes, y no quiero que se lastime o se pierda por ahí. Espero que no te importe que utilicemos a _Luca_. Creo que a _Hedwig_ no le agrada tu lechuza. Quizá sea mi imaginación. Ella siempre se lleva bien con los demás animales. ¡Solo hay que ver lo amistosa que es con _Orión_ y apenas lo conoce! ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué le pasa? Me he quedado sin ideas y no quiero que _Hedwig_ acabe lastimando a _Luca_. Y sé que lo hará si me distraigo._

_¿Me podrías contar qué más pasa en el torneo de quidditch? Será emocionante descubrir qué equipo ganará al final._

_Atentamente,_

_Harry._

Hizo una mueca. Tuvo que haberlo visto venir. ¿Por qué todo el esfuerzo que había hecho, el riesgo que había tomado no se vería recompensado pronto? ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomaría a Potter confiar en él? Le dio la oportunidad de tener un amigo por correspondencia, algo que no debió hacer durante el primer año, pero lo hizo. El muchacho debería estar agradecido y rogándole porque no le revelara sus secretos a nadie.

O probablemente se estaba desesperando de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que decía su socio en estas situaciones? «Esperar y observar». Gruñó. Nunca se acostumbraría. Aun cuando Gustav tenía muy buenas ideas, realmente esperaba bastante de él. No era su aprendiz y quizá nunca tendría una misión tan importante como las que su socio cumplió durante la primera guerra mágica. No se había olvidado de aquella conversación. La recordaba en cada momento que se sentía inútil, pero solo conseguía compadecerse de sí mismo. Todo sería diferente si nunca lo hubiera aceptado. Se dedicaría a presumir a sus supuestos amigos de hazañas que jamás soñaría con cumplir y…

Bueno, eso ya era patético. No se rendiría.

Estaba en casa de sus padres. Quería distraerse y ellos siempre le ayudaban a ver que sus problemas eran más pequeños de lo que parecían, o le daban consejos para resolverlos. Su madre estaba revisando los ensayos y su padre leía un viejo recetario. Decidió que podía esperar un poco más y abrió la carta de Theodore.

_Estimado Harry,_

_Tienes las aptitudes de un Hufflepuff. Se lo mencioné a Draco y él casi tuvo un ataque, pero le recordé que no tenía que hacer un escándalo, que no estudiabas aquí para que lo pudiéramos comprobar. Se relajó al instante y me ordenó que no le diera esos sustos. Draco es demasiado evidente con sus intenciones constantemente. Tiene muy buenas ideas para atormentar a sus enemigos, algunas de ellas hasta han funcionado de vez en cuando, pero le falta la astucia e inteligencia de la que presume tener. Es igual que durante su primer partido de quidditch. Creyó que tenía el talento y se dio cuenta que le hacía falta trabajar para conseguirlo._

_Al menos, en esta ocasión, no se enfrentará a un equipo de quidditch enfadado. Higgs, el ex buscador, se indignó cuando Draco compró su puesto y se cabreó cuando Potter (con una bludger persiguiéndolo y un brazo roto) atrapó la snitch. Espero que aprenda de sus errores. En serio, debe aprender de ellos lo más pronto posible o terminará cometiendo una estupidez de la que se arrepentirá y que lastimará su orgullo._

_El ministro consideró adecuado que los dementores protegieran el castillo. ¿Por qué? Ellos no detuvieron a Black antes que se escapara, no veo qué podrán hacer en contra de él, en caso de que lo lleguen a encontrar. Supongo que el ministro no quiere que desaparezca otro estudiante a manos de Sirius Black. ¿Has escuchado la historia del Niño Que Vivió? Es probable que sí, si es que eres de Gran Bretaña. Se rumorea que Black estuvo involucrado en el asesinato de la familia Potter y que se ha escapado para matarlo. Otros afirman que ya lo ha hecho, lo cual dudo._

_Si hubiera sido así, no lo habría buscado en Hogwarts._

_No sé qué versión creer. Ambas pueden ser correctas, pero hay que esperar a que Scrimgeour dé más información._

_No me gusta el quidditch aunque lo he practicado un par de veces. No es el tipo de pasatiempos que disfruto. Por supuesto que te contaré lo que pasa en la Copa de Quidditch. Creo que será lo más normal que pase este año. Tu lechuza está celosa de mi _Luca_. Asegúrate que no le pase nada a _Luca_. Lo sabré la próxima vez que lo vuelva a ver._

_Cordialmente,_

_Theodore._

No había nada que valiera la pena. Ni de un aspecto ni del otro. Debía reunir más datos. Miró la chaqueta y el sombrero que tiró poco después de que entró. Estaba frustrado y estresado, y no sabía por qué. Normalmente se controlaba a sí mismo, tanto por el bienestar de la misión como por el hecho de que no le gustaba que los demás lo pudieran leer fácilmente. No obstante, hoy se vio incapaz de hacerlo. Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, se reclinó en la silla y apoyó los pies en el borde de la mesa.

Su madre carraspeó y Stan se enderezó. Su padre le dio una breve mirada y se concentró de nuevo en su libro. Con perdón de Carter Shunpike, ¿qué había de emocionante en un libro de cocina? Era importante, por supuesto, saber cómo mantenerse vivo sin necesidad de recurrir a una dieta estrictamente basada en las pocas malteadas que sabía cómo preparar. La comida que regularmente compraba en el Caldero Chorreante era… comestible. Prefería la que había en The White Wyvern: era más variada, tenía más sabor y, principalmente, el local estaba más vacío en comparación. No debía esperar que una mesa se desocupara o hacer largas filas. Su trabajo no le permitía tomarse esas libertades.

_«Pero aun así lo amo.»_

Quizá más de lo que debería. Iba a renunciar eventualmente, ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto, por qué se estresaba por lo que pasaba? Mientras que no le afectara directamente, tal y como Gustav dijo, era irrelevante. Se asqueó de sí. Su socio estaría tan decepcionado de él si pudiera leer sus pensamientos. Incluso podría quitarle su futuro estatus entre los mortífagos. No, no lo permitiría. Sin embargo, la decisión le empezó a molestar. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Por qué no daba con la respuesta inmediatamente? Siempre lo había hecho, ¿por qué ahora no podía? ¿Había algo mal en él? ¿Tenía que ir a San Mungo para que le revisaran? Sí, quizá lo haría. Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con los sangresucias, se estaba contagiando de sus manías.

—¿Hay algo en tu mente? —preguntó Aline. Carter dejó su libro y Stan pareció desconcertado por unos segundos—. Vamos, puedes hablar con nosotros.

—¡No, no, no, no! Esto es algo que yo total, completamente puedo resolver por mí mismo. Pero gracias por la sugerencia, mamá. La tendré la cuenta para la próxima vez —respondió Stan apresuradamente—. En serio. No es nada. Puedo encargarme de ello.

—No has probado tu apple crumble. Nunca dejas ni las migajas de este postre —señaló Carter con un tono que no aceptaba réplica. Stan se encogió en su asiento. Desde ayer tenía diecinueve años de existencia y experiencia, y todavía no había encontrado cómo evadir a su padre cuando él sabía que algo andaba mal con Stan y él se negaba a reconocerlo. A diferencia de Aline, él podría hacer el alto al autobús noctámbulo. Eso sería muy, pero muy malo—. Cuéntanoslo.

—Es por el trabajo —mintió. Se sintió horrible. ¿Qué otra opción había? Ellos no debían saberlos. Los aurores lo podrían descubrir y ellos enfrentarían un juicio. No le haría eso a su familia; en caso de que fuera necesario, él tomaría la caída por su propia cuenta y en sus propios términos—. Magos y brujas que llegan de todas partes. Creo que me entenderás, papá. No puedes decirles que no sin que te recuerden que están gastando su dinero en ti. Ni que fueran de la realeza para que exijan una manta.

»Es una de las reglas de Ernie: no das una manta. Nunca. Jamás. En primer lugar, no pretendemos que se queden toda la noche con nosotros. Eso nos arruinaría; en segundo lugar, no tenemos y no conjuraré ninguna. No lo hago para mí, no lo haré para ellos. Si quieren una, que la traigan consigo; y si no lo hacen, ese es su problema.

—Qué valor. Mira que tratar a mi hijo así —dijo Aline. Se le acercó y le revolvió la cabellera. Stan le sonrió y le besó en la mejilla—. No obstante, es parte de la vida. No siempre puedes tener las cosas que quieres a tu gusto. Eso no es realista. A veces, te tienes que adaptar a las diferentes personalidades y esperar, desear, que puedas controlarlas antes que hagan algo de lo que se arrepientan. Tengo varias historias sobre eso.

—Y yo también —añadió Carter, comprensivo—. Algunos de mis clientes se enfadan cuando no les entrego lo que piden exactamente como lo han solicitado. A veces ha sido por despiste mío y acepto la responsabilidad, pero está fuera de mi jurisdicción el que se haya olvidado algo y pretendan que lo solucione en cuestión de horas o, peor, minutos. Hasta yo tengo mis límites, con magia o sin ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago? ¿Solamente ignoro que está ahí o qué?

—No —contestó Carter—. Sé tolerante y sé paciente.

—Eso será difícil.

—Pero no imposible —le dijo Aline.

* * *

_01 de diciembre_

Qué noche de mierda.

El lado positivo era que la búsqueda por el Niño Que Vivió se detuvo. Ya no tendría que preocuparse por los aurores que podrían aparecer en su casa o en el autobús noctámbulo, sólo debía ser más cuidadoso y pensar meticulosamente cómo movería las piezas durante un tiempo.

La visita del ministro Fudge le demostró que era burdamente competente para cumplir con su rol, aunque fuera para mantener las apariencias y que la sociedad no lo derrocara por inútil, mentiroso y cobarde. A pesar de eso, tenía que tomar todas las precauciones habidas y por haber; Scrimgeour era más eficaz. Al auror no le importaba que estuviera perdiendo paulatinamente la credibilidad ante los demás, él iba a cumplir con su misión.

No le convenía que lo volviera a interrogar. No tendría tanta suerte si eso sucedía.

Había tantas cosas de las que dudaba recientemente, pero este era el tiempo en que debía actuar.

* * *

_04 de diciembre_

Las sábanas eran tan acogedoras que no se quería levantar aunque estuviera muriéndose de hambre. Stan abrazó su almohada cuando alguien se atrevió a prender la luz y a importunarle su anhelado sueño reparador, como si hubiera algo más importante que dormir hasta que tuviera que ir al trabajo. Se indignó y masculló algo en voz baja. Le espetó algo que sonó a «piérdete. Estoy ocupado» que el perpetrador ignoró y lo empezó a zarandear con toda la crueldad que reunió. Estaba tan decidido a obligarlo a traicionar a su amada cama que sintió que debía hacer algo para detenerlo, pero era un sacrilegio que hiciera algo de ejercicio. Simplemente le ignoraría y se iría.

¿A qué se debía la insistencia? ¿No le habían enseñado a respetar las horas de dormir de los demás o qué?

—En serio, Stan. Despiértate. Tu mocoso te quiere ver.

—Estoy dormido. Regrese más tarde —murmuró con una voz adormilada. Le quitó la almohada, que había puesto encima de su cara, y entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Qué quieres, Beatrice querida? —preguntó, algo gruñón—. Esta es una de las pocas veces que puedo dormir más de cuatro horas al día, ¿y me molestas? Lo que sea que quiera Potter, lo puede resolver por sí mismo. O, muchísimo mejor, que le pida a _Orión _que lo acompañe. Con la suerte que tiene, se le perderá el sabueso del infierno en algún punto del trayecto.

—Es sobre lo que pasó en su última carta —dijo Beatrice. Stan bufó—. ¿No la has leído aún? Pensé que era tu propósito para estas semanas.

—Bueno, estuve ocupado. Estoy ocupado y quiero dormir. Y vete. Potter puede encargarse de… lo que sea que necesite —dijo Stan y bostezó. Beatrice le miró como si estuviera decepcionada de él—. ¿Por qué el cambio de opinión? Hasta dónde sé, lo despreciabas. No soportabas que él tuviera que estar aquí, aunque odiabas más que él se fuera y le dijera a los demás dónde estabas.

—Deberías pasar más tiempo con nosotros. Eres un adicto al trabajo, sea el que sea que hagas —dijo Beatrice. Él no estaba conforme con el pedido de Beatrice—. Considéralo un experimento. Harry me pidió que averiguara si le podías ayudar. Potter no es el chico más perspicaz que hay pero tampoco es idiota. Él sabe que algo está pasándote, sólo que no puede decir qué es exactamente.

—Quiero dormir —insistió—. Me enteraré de lo que hace Potter después. Cloné las cartas. No la substituí más allá de la primera vez.

* * *

_10 de diciembre_

Al parecer se había encerrado demasiado tiempo en sí mismo porque Beatrice tocó insistentemente la puerta hasta que le abrió. Se sorprendió cuando se encontró a Potter y _Orión_, los dos de pie sin entrar en su habitación. El muchacho le veía con una expresión de preocupación y angustia plasmada en el rostro. Enarcó una ceja. ¿La lechuza del demonio se lastimó gravemente y murió? Apartó ese pensamiento. Merlín sabía que odiaba a _Hedwig _desde hacía bastante tiempo. Al principio fue durante el incidente de _Luca_, pero luego comenzó a sospechar que _Hedwig _se dio de sus verdaderas intenciones con Potter y trataba de alejarlo de un modo u otro. Tal vez fuera una lechuza más pero no la volvería a subestimar. _Hedwig _lo había sorprendido desde que llegaron a la casa de Scarlett.

Pero no era tan cruel para desearle ese destino. _Orión_, por otra parte, caminó y se detuvo delante de él. Se tensó. Todavía no tenía ninguna idea de por qué _Orión _se comportaba como si estuviera receloso de él. ¿Se debía a que le rechazó cuando llegó? Eso no era. El sabueso del inferno era bastante inteligente y perceptivo. Se daba cuenta de las cosas por sí mismo y seguía las reglas de Stan y Beatrice sin desordenar donde sea que estuviera, como había visto que los demás perros hacían cuando sus dueños los sacaban a pasear. Le encantaba darse un baño de vez en cuando y aceptó a Potter desde el instante en que se conocieron.

Bueno, sólo del lado de Potter; _Orión _actuó como si Potter fuera un viejo amigo al que no había visto durante años. Cada vez que el sabueso del infierno miraba que Potter se estresaba con algún encantamiento o maldición, le ayudaba a su manera. Movía la cola como si imitara el movimiento de la varita y se relajó al verlo al adolescente. Se desperezó y le observó: _Orión _no estaba creciendo, no lo había llevado al veterinario, no causaba los mismos problemas que los demás perros.

¿Era un animago? Según la edición 2579ª de _La transformación moderna_, el sabueso del infierno cumplía con uno que otro requisito para la correcta identificación de un animago no registrado.

—Oye, Beatrice. ¿Te parece si hablo con _Orión _por unos minutos? Perdí uno de mis pares de zapatos y este sabueso a veces entra a mi recámara —dijo Stan. Beatrice no pareció creérselo—. Tengo mi propio orden y este animal no. —_Orión _le gruñó—. Cállate. Tú eres el principal sospechoso aquí. ¿Nos dejarían solos? No nos demoraremos.

—No te tardes. Nos debes una conversación —dijo Beatrice—. Cuídate, _Orión_. Vámonos, Harry. Te explicaré cómo hacer un patronus.

—¿Sabes hacer un patronus?

—Mi pasado no anula que mi hermana es mi recuerdo más feliz —contestó tajantemente. Se alejó de Potter cuando el muchacho se le acercó y Stan sonrió con cierta tristeza. En ocasiones no quería averiguar hasta qué punto la Bóveda Maldita destruyó a la dulce e inocente niña que fue Beatrice—. No te garantizo que te salga pronto; con tesón, lo conseguirás —dijo a Potter.

Beatrice y Potter se fueron. Insonorizó la habitación y se volteó hacia el sabueso del infierno. El animal le veía con algo de curiosidad en su mirada y eso reafirmó su teoría. Al diablo con la discreción, nadie mancillaba la casa de Scarlett solo porque sí.

—¿Quién eres realmente, _Orión_? —dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre.

_Orión _corrió hacia la cama, mordió la sábana y la arrojó por encima de él, cubriéndole el cuerpo completo. Stan estuvo a punto de regañarlo y de exigirle a Beatrice que le enseñara modales a su mascota, pero el perro adoptó la forma de un hombre adulto de aspecto miserable: los ojos carecían de cualquier brillo que tenía su forma animaga y parecía que no se había alimento correctamente en años. El desconocido se quitó la sábana revelando dónde estaba su uniforme desaparecido. Stan se hizo el apunte mental de hacerle un chequeo.

—No sé qué pensar de ti —dijo el hombre—. Ayudaste a mi ahijado a escapar de sus parientes abusivos aunque causaste un gran estrago en la estabilidad mental de todos los funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia. Le mentiste a Harry acerca de por qué está aquí y prácticamente controlas cada paso que da. Lo sé porque estoy ahí cuando Beatrice y Harry se cuentan cosas. _Hedwig _también intenta decirme un par de cosas, pero no la puedo entender.

—¿Por qué?

—Los animagos solamente nos podemos comunicar con los mamíferos, reptiles… En lo que sea que nos transformemos que pertenezcan a nuestra misma familia —contestó el animago. Stan asintió—. Aun así, capté la esencia de lo que _Hedwig _intentó advertirme. Te he vigilado, Stan. Sé que no herirás a Harry. Sé que te preocupas por Beatrice y Harry a tu retorcida manera. Maldición, creo que soy parte de tu pequeño caso de caridad ahora. Lo que sea que te propongas, piénsatelo bien. Escapé de Azkaban por mi ahijado. Tú no eres rival para mí.

—Espero las órdenes de Gustav Nott —dijo Stan. Supuso que Sirius Black no aceptaría una mentira. Los reportajes decían que era un asesino desalmado, pero parecía genuinamente interesado por el bienestar de Potter. Black asintió desganado. Había una mínima similitud entre una instancia en Azkaban y en la Bóveda Maldita, ¿cuál era la peor?—. ¿Ellos saben?

—Solo Beatrice. Ella me descubrió —dijo Black—. Le expliqué, a grandes rasgos, lo que pasó. A modo de compensación, le ayudé a buscar una nueva mascota. Ella es una cachorra. Sus dueños la abandonaron cuando se fueron de Guernesey, aunque todavía no he conseguido que confíe en mí para que venga aquí. Se lo diré a Harry inmediatamente. Ese fue el acuerdo al que Beatrice y yo llegamos.

—Perfecto —dijo Stan. Anuló el hechizo—. ¡Beatrice, Potter! ¡Vengan aquí!

Ambos regresaron. Beatrice se recargó contra el marco de la puerta y suspiró con cierta tristeza. Iba a extrañar a su viejo amigo y sintió simpatía hacia ella. Potter, por el otro lado, parpadeó. Él miró a Stan, pidiéndole silenciosamente que le dijera quién era el desconocido y que le explicara por qué estaba ahí. ¿Cómo interpretaría la noticia? Recordó la explicación que le dio hacía bastante tiempo, de cómo culpó a Black sin escrúpulos y de cómo fue esa la motivación que convenció a Potter. Le quitó todo al muchacho y nunca se detuvo a pensar en cómo lo afectaría. ¿Eso lo convertía en una mala persona? Ciertamente era un mortífago, pero le daba cierta sensación incomprensible e inentendible el pensar en sí mismo como alguien malvado. De todas las atrocidades que había hecho hasta la fecha… ¿Esto lo volvía en el tipo de mago que actuaba en nombre del bien mayor?

Para empezar, ¿qué tipo de bien mayor había causado?

«_Tal vez debería rendirme._»

»¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté cuando te conocí? —preguntó Stan a Potter. El muchacho asintió—. Supongo que yo no sabía todos los datos. Así que, por favor, ¿podrías tratar de controlarte y ser paciente? Te prometo que todo cobrará sentido dentro de poco.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Soy Sirius Black.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Potter con fiereza—. ¡Asesinaste a mis padres! —siseó hacia Black.

—Lo hice —dijo con una pizca de culpa en su voz—. Pero no sabes toda la historia…

—¡¿Y a mí qué me importa?! —interrumpió Potter—. ¡Tú mataste a mis padres! ¡Los traicionaste por honor y gloria! ¡Voy a hacer que te arrepientas!

—No tienes tu varita, Potter. Nadie tiene su varita aquí. Escúchalo —dijo Beatrice. Potter murmuró un «lo lamento» que Stan no se creyó—. La historia desde el principio, _Orión_ —le pidió nostálgica.

—Sí —dijo Black distraídamente—. Hace doce años todo el mundo creyó que maté a Peter Pettigrew. Supe que estaba vivo después que el ministro fue a inspeccionar Azkaban el año pasado y me entregó aquel reportaje de _El Profeta._ Lo reconocí de inmediato, en el hombro del chico pelirrojo. Supe que tenía que cometer el crimen por el que fui encarcelado. Me escapé y fui a Hogwarts. Ninguna rata sobrevive más de una década, por muy cuidada que esté.

—¿Peter Pettigrew es _Scabbers_? —dijo Potter con algo de lentitud—. ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo? Dije que te escucharía, pero no te creo. Asesinaste a mis padres, es algo que no podré olvidar aunque sea civilizado contigo.

—Haces bien en desconfiar —murmuró Black. Potter se tensó—. Un viejo amigo mío, Remus, es un licántropo. Es el actual profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts. Lo conocí cuando tenía once años y creí todo lo que mi madre me enseñó acerca de la supremacía de la sangre. A pesar de eso, no tuve ningún problema en ser amigo de Remus, Alice y Rhys. Me tomó todo mi primer año aceptar la compañía de tu padre como un posible amigo. James se llevó muy bien con Peter, no recuerdo muy bien por qué, pero fueron inseparables. Fue imposible que pudiéramos imaginar que acabaríamos así: uno perdió la confianza en los demás, el otro traicionó todo lo que una vez tuvo, uno fue encarcelado y el otro murió.

»La mayoría recuerda que tu padre y yo éramos muy unidos. Recuerdan que Remus siempre estuvo ahí para nosotros, «impidiendo» que hiciéramos nuestras travesuras pero uniéndose de vez en cuando, a pesar de que fue uno de los prefectos. —El amago de una sonrisa se vislumbró en el rostro de Black, aunque desapareció rápidamente—. Sin embargo, olvidan que Peter estuvo ahí. Lo odio tanto como me culpo a mí por mi propia estupidez. Debí haber notado que algo andaba mal con él. No le hubiera hecho el guardián del secreto. No… No sé si hubiera perdido mi confianza en él, pero sé que todo sería diferente.

»Pero no es así. Me equivoqué. Todos nos equivocamos. Y ahora pagamos las consecuencias… Tú pagaste un precio muy alto, Harry.

—Explica lo de _Scabbers —_dijo Stan.

—A eso iba. Hay un registro en el Ministerio de Magia que enlista qué persona se convierte en qué animal y qué señales tienen. Sólo hay siete animagos conocidos en este siglo; sin embargo, hay cuatro animagos que viven clandestinamente entre ustedes. Bueno, tres ahora: Remus, Peter y yo. James fue uno de ellos —dijo Black—. Nos dábamos cuenta que Remus mentía acerca de sus transformaciones mensuales y Peter fue el que descubrió el secreto de Remus mientras estábamos en segundo. Remus tuvo que decírnoslo. Le aseguramos que no nos importó que fuera un licántropo y le prometimos que todavía éramos amigos.

»Peter propuso que encontráramos una manera para acompañarle. De todas las ideas que propusimos, aceptamos la de Rhys: ser animagos. Alice dijo que era un riesgo demasiado alto. No le hubiéramos dicho nada a nadie, pero era el secreto de Remus y dependía de él a quién incluía y a quién no. Tres años después, James y yo descubrimos cómo hacerlo. Ayudamos a Peter a transformarse. Mientras nosotros le hacíamos compañía a Remus, Rhys y Alice inventaban excusas si alguien sospechaba.

»Bueno, Damián también lo hacía. Pero Damián era Damián y la mayoría de Gryffindor no sabía cómo no lo habíamos matado o planeado su muerte accidental. Honestamente, no sé cómo sobrevivimos los cinco en un mismo dormitorio. —Black trató de sonreír, pero no pudo—. No sé qué habrá sido de Damián, de Alice o de Rhys. Lo último que supe de ella fue que se casó con Frank Longbottom. James y Frank tuvieron problemas para enamorar a sus respectivas chicas…

—¿Y eso cómo acabó en el asesinato de mis padres? —espetó Potter.

—Hubo una profecía que decía que aquel que derrotaría a Voldemort nacería al final del séptimo mes, cuyos padres enfrentarían Voldemort y sobrevivirían tres veces. Escogió a tus padres y ellos se escondieron. Fui el guardián del secreto pero fue demasiado obvio, entonces le propuse que Peter estuviera en mi lugar —respondió Black con algo de rabia—. Supe que los traicionó. Lo arrinconé y gritó que yo había traicionado a Lily y a James. Toda la calle lo escuchó. Para que no pudiera echarle ninguna maldición, abrió la calle con la varita en su espalda, mató a todos lo que se encontraban a siete metros a la redonda y se metió a toda velocidad a la alcantarilla con las demás ratas*.

—Si Peter Pettigrew fue amigo de mis padres… Si tú lo fuiste, ¡¿por qué los traicionaste?!

—¿Cuántas veces te tienen que decir que el asesino no es Sirius Black para que te entre en esa densa cabeza tuya?

—Van cuatro —le respondió Stan a Beatrice—. Potter, cálmate. Si vuelves a hablar sin pensar, te silenciaré. ¿Irás a Hogwarts de nuevo? Pettigrew debe estar más preparado en caso de que te vuelva a ver, Black.

—Hallaré una manera. He esperado doce largos años, puedo esperar un par de semanas más —dijo Black fríamente—. El chico pelirrojo le mencionó a su amiga que volvería a casa por navidad. Lo seguiré y atraparé al traidor. Lo que decida hacer con él depende de mí.

—¡No lastimarás a Ron!

—Haré lo que haga falta para que Pettigrew enfrente las consecuencias de su crimen. Si Ron se interpone, lo apartaré así tenga que romperle la pierna —dijo Black. Potter se escandalizó y Black relajó su semblante, pareciendo culpable—. Sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti, Harry. Pero probaré mi inocencia. No los maté, no directamente al menos. Ese fue Pettigrew.

—Llévalo al claro del bosque —sugirió Stan. Los otros tres giraron sus cabezas hacia él—. Si lo atrapas, avísame. Potter y yo te veremos allá después de navidad. Puedes usar mi varita en tu cacería. Solo, por favor, no hagas un hechizo que me envíe a Azkaban.

—No lo haré. Ahora es tu turno para confiar en un perfecto desconocido —dijo Black. Beatrice sonrió un poco y Potter tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado—. Iré con _Astraea_. Así la nombré y Beatrice lo aprobó.

La aludida asintió.

—¿Qué hay con ustedes los Black y los nombres de constelaciones?

—Es un asteroide —dijo Black a Stan—. No me quiso decir su nombre original. _Astraea _dice que lo odia porque es un recordatorio de la traición de sus antiguos dueños. Creo que está dispuesta a conocer a Beatrice pero tendría que preguntárselo otra vez. La pobre está asustada y herida, y la entiendo.

—Habiendo aclarado esto… —comenzó Beatrice. Potter bufó como un toro dispuesto a atacar a la menor de las provocaciones—… parcialmente aclarado —se corrigió—, nos debes una conversación, Stan. Si quieres te quedas, _Orión_, digo, Sirius.

—Orión es mi segundo nombre —dice Black. Beatrice sonrió un poco más complacida y Stan estaba confundido. ¿Qué fue eso? Era solo un nombre. ¿Qué tipo de cosa importante podía ser?—. Quiero escucharlo. Aunque Harry no confía en mí, todavía tienes algunas explicaciones que hacer. No te preocupes, no te juzgaré… por ahora.

Potter se acercó un poco a Stan. Black simplemente los miró.

—Encontré esto —dijo el muchacho. Le enseñó un sobre torpemente cerrado; lo vio más de cerca y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa—. Pensé que… ¿Por qué leías mis cartas? No fue la única que hallé. ¿Las copiaste antes de entregárselas a _Luca_? ¿Todas las cartas que le he enviado a Theodore las has leído? Pensé… pensé que confiabas en mí. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—No confiaba en ti —respondió. Potter se dejó caer en la cama y abrió un poco la boca, sin terminar de creérselo—. Mencionabas constantemente a Ron y Hermione. Sé que darías lo que fuera por estar con ellos en este momento. Quería asegurarme que solo se las enviaras a Theodore y no a nadie más, que no insinuaras donde estabas y que cumplieras tu parte del plan. Fue una gran intromisión a tu privacidad. Si te hace sentir mejor, sólo vi el remitente —añadió. Después de eso, leyó cuatro de ellas—. No diré que lo lamento, solamente espero que entiendas mi punto de vista. No sólo eres tú el que está en peligro, también Beatrice. Ahora tu padrino y yo por ser el estratega tras esta gran treta.

—Supongo que lo puedo entender —susurró Potter—. Yo tampoco confié en ti durante varios días.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me has dicho nada?

—Supuse que no querías saber nada de mí. Nunca estás con nosotros —contestó Potter—. Mi tío también está muy ocupado por todo lo que tiene que hacer con su trabajo, pero él busca aunque sea un pequeño espacio para estar con mi tía y mi primo. Tal vez sea sólo en el desayuno y raramente en la cena, pero se esfuerza y tía Petunia lo valora. Dudley, por otra parte, creo que no lo soporta. No sé qué hará cuando no está en casa, pero no creo que sea legal.

—¿No se suponía que odiabas a tus parientes muggles? —dijo Beatrice.

—Lo hago; ellos me odian a mí, no entre ellos mismos. No supe cómo era tener una familia hasta que conocí a los Weasley, pero supe el funcionamiento de una mientras vivía ahí —dijo Potter—. Nunca participé en sus actividades a menos que fuera para esconderme en mi habitación y pretender que no existía. Lo prefería así; al menos, hacía lo que quería por unas horas. No los defiendo ni los justifico. Los Dursley pueden ser… algo bueno cuando se lo proponen. Lo son cuando uno de los suyos los necesitan. Pero ése nunca seré yo. Soy demasiado mágico para ser aceptado.

Potter se encogió de hombros.

—¿Es tarde para arreglarlo? —dijo Stan.

—No —dijo Potter y le sonrió—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Cómo va tu relación con Theodore? Recuerdo que cloné alrededor de ocho cartas.

—Once —corrigió el otro—. Theodore es el chico más genial que he conocido, y no lo digo porque lidia con Malfoy constantemente y no lo ha maldecido aún. Tenemos más cosas en común de las que esperábamos. Nos tomó algunas semanas descubrirlo, pero creo que somos amigos. O que lo éramos, no sé qué pasará cuando nos veamos y sepa que le mentí sobre todo. Bueno, no exactamente sobre todo pero sí sobre la mayoría de las cosas que nos decíamos.

—¿Inventaste un apellido? —dijo Stan. Potter negó con la cabeza—. Despreocúpate. Tenemos quince días para que nos preparemos para lo inesperado. ¿Me podrías leer las últimas dos cartas que se han enviado? Necesito una referencia y no me fío que lo expliques adecuadamente.

—De acuerdo. —Pasado unos minutos, Potter regresó—. Espero que tengas un plan.

«_Yo también._»

—Bueno, aquí van…

Potter comenzó a leer.

_Estimado Harry,_

_Tu familia es más entretenida con cada historia que leo de ellos. Hay ocasiones en las que me pregunto cuánta cordura te queda, pero ya es prácticamente un milagro que no vayas haciendo acciones imprudentes sólo porque «no te atreverías…». La temporada de quidditch está progresando más tranquilamente en comparación con el inicio. Slytherin va empatado con Hufflepuff por el tercer lugar. Draco continúa saltándose las prácticas alegando que no hace falta que nadie entrene para derrotar a un equipo de perdedores patéticos. Flint no consigue que Draco entre en razón y está empezando a lamentar su decisión de incluirlo en el equipo._

_Quizá a Draco le iría mejor como cazador, quizá. Durante semanas pensé que su motivación desapareció y ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad no le interesa quidditch. Nunca le había gustado cuando éramos pequeños, aunque sí amaba volar en su escoba de juguete. Cuando nos subimos al Expreso dijo sería una vergüenza para el capitán del equipo si no lo admitía; no obstante, no se esforzó en clase de Vuelo ya que, según él, ya sabía cómo manejar una escoba. Ni siquiera averiguó cuándo eras las pruebas hasta que alguien lo mencionó en la sala común._

_Se lo mencionaré la próxima vez que lo vea. Quizá cambie de parecer, quizá se busque una nueva vocación._

_Flint no le quiso apoyar cuando hizo esa jugarreta tonta a los Gryffindor. El ataque de los dementores le dio la idea de que se podía disfrazar de uno (junto con Gregory, Vincent y Flint) y aterrorizar al equipo. Pensé que se traumatizaría, pero supongo que su vena dramática tiene un límite. Eso o quería que alguien más sufriera con él._

_Eso suena más al Draco que conozco._

_(Y eso pasó.)_

_Naturalmente, Gregory y Vincent lo apoyaron. «¡Si no te tomas en serio las prácticas no nos hagas perder puntos, Malfoy!», le gritó Flint. Craso error. Pansy estaba ahí. Y es una regla tácita que nadie le grita a Draco en presencia de Pansy. «¡ES TU LIDERAZGO EL QUE HA NOS HA HECHO PERDER, NO EL DE DRACO! ¡AHORA CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA, ESTOY MAQUILLÁNDOME Y TUS GRITOS ME DESCONCERTAN!». Sí, las mayúsculas fueron necesarias. Ella gritó lo más alto que pudo y no sé cómo no destruyó sus cuerdas vocales. En caso de que te preguntes, sí, el superlativo también lo fue. Luego, en una voz más suave, añadió: «yo te ayudaré, Draco. Vin, Greg, prepárense.»_

_Las estrellas se alinearon. Estábamos en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas cuando cuatro imitaciones baratas y desproporcionales de los dementores aparecieron. Fue un pandemónium. Hagrid intentó detenerles pero Patil le exigió que fuera a buscar al profesor Lupin. No sé quién de ellos lanzó aquel hechizo que envió a Weasley al estanque, pero Draco se divirtió cuando le persiguió por una parte del Bosque Prohibido, con Pansy siguiéndole de cerca._

_Al cabo de unos minutos, Weasley regresó algo pálido y murmuró algo acerca de que nunca volvería a ver a los dementores de la misma manera. Luego, se desmayó. «¿En serio, Ronald? Estás aplastando mi pie… ¡Ronald Weasley, levántate inmediatamente!», gritó Granger. Weasley se despertó, vio a Draco-dementor y se volvió a desmayar. Granger se llevó una mano a la cara y le pidió a Brown que le avisara a Hagrid que lo llevaría a la enfermería._

_Tengo que admitir que fue algo divertido verlos actuar como desesperados, independiente de la casa. Solamente Vincent, Gregory, Pansy, Flint y yo sabíamos qué era lo que exactamente Draco haría. Me asombró que Draco y sus terribles habilidades para la actuación hubieran conseguido el resultado deseado por él._

_El profesor Lupin y la profesora McGonagall sospechan quién fue el causante; sin pruebas, no hay nada que puedan hacer para demostrarlo. Los perpetradores se quitaron los disfraces y los escondieron en mi mochila. La idea inicial fue dejarlos en algún lugar del Bosque Prohibido, pero los iban a encontrar eventualmente y, técnicamente, no hay una razón para que ninguno de ellos esté allá._

_Le pregunté a Draco qué le hizo. «Le expliqué a la comadreja cómo se reproducen los dementores. Está tan traumatizado. ¡Debiste ver la cara de ese idiota!», respondió Draco. Esa fue una lección peculiar: Draco puede ser creativo e inteligente cuando se lo propone; desgraciadamente, su foco de atención está en los Gryffindor que se apelliden Weasley o Potter. Para aclarar, no quise saber cuál fue su versión de cómo se reproducen los dementores._

_Hay un número máximo para las estupideces de Draco que tolero por día y esa broma fue la última._

_Respecto a tu pregunta, te adjunto una fotografía de la buscadora de Ravenclaw. Yo no la seguí, ese es el trabajo de Creevey. Algunos de ellos no les importa que lo haga mientras les dé material de chantaje a un precio razonable. Durante el partido entre Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, Cho Chang atrapó la snitch antes que Draco a los pocos minutos después de empezar. Según Flint, eso fue un sacrilegio; Chang tiene una _Cometa 260 _y Draco tiene la _Nimbus 2001.

_El talento es algo que no se compra._

_Vamos a perder la copa de quidditch este año. Todavía no te puedo decir acerca de la copa de casas, pero ojalá que no nos pase. Daphne y yo nos esforzamos en cada clase para dar a Slytherin todos los puntos que podamos, en caso de que cualquier Gryffindor decida hacer una acción heroica que nos saque ventaja. Vale, me molesta todavía lo que pasó en primer año. ¿A quién no?_

_Cordialmente,_

_Theo._

—¿Te gusta el quidditch? —preguntó Black a Potter, con un tinte melancólico en su tono de voz. Potter asintió con aprensión—. ¿Eres cazador?

—Buscador —dijo Potter.

—A James le fascinó el quidditch. Entró al equipo en tercer año y robó constantemente la snitch del baúl para presumir por ahí. A veces lo regañé, pero mayormente me divirtió sus tonterías. Lily lo encontró muy molesto —relató Black—. Nunca fue el capitán aunque los obligó, un tiempo lo intentó y fracasó, a entrenar desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde. Si no fuera por madame Hooch y Ashley Sanders… Ella fue la capitana. James aprendió muy rápido a respetarla, te lo aseguro. Te podría contar más historias de ellos más adelante, si quieres.

—¿No me dirás que…?

—¿… Te pareces a tu padre pero tienes los ojos de tu madre? —completó Black. Potter lo miró sorprendido. La tenue sonrisa de Black se tiñó con cierta tristeza—. Es lo primero que salta a la vista. Supongo que lo has oído un montón de veces desde que llegaste aquí. No le veo el caso a que recalce lo obvio una vez más. Te conté que soy tu padrino, pero no sé si te han mencionado que tuviste una madrina: Jessica Dalton, la mejor amiga de Lily.

—No.

—Bueno, no me sorprende. A ella se le declaró la muerte presunta antes del asesinato de tus padres —dijo Black. Potter suspiró y bajó la mirada—. No te preocupes por lo que pudo haber sido. Preocúpate por lo que es ahora. Hubiera sido una gran madrina para ti y nunca hubiera permitido que Dumbledore te dejara con los Dursley. El ministro me contó bastante de tu historia aquel día, Harry. Y descubrí varias cosas mientras estuve en Hogwarts.

—¿Dumbledore sabía…?

—Muy probablemente —aseguró Black—. Debió tener una buena razón. Tal vez compresible pero no que valiera la pena para que estuvieras allá por diez años. El viejo Dumbledore no suele dejar nada al azar, aunque no por eso él sabe todo.

—Estoy enojado con él —dijo Potter—. Y quiero una respuesta. No puedo que Dumbledore se haya atrevido a dejarme con ellos. ¡Todo este tiempo pensé que no tenía a nadie más que los Dursley, aún después de conocer a los Weasley! Y ahora me entero que alguien más pudo hacerse cargo de mí. Tal vez no mi difunta madrina, pero sí ese tal Remus o, tal y como Hagrid al final de mi primer año, los demás amigos de mi padre que me enviaron fotografías de ellos.

—Cálmate —pidió Black. Potter lo ignoró—. Debes entender. Cuando tus padres fallecieron todo fue un caos. Los mortífagos se dividieron en dos bandos: los que se negaron a reconocer que Voldemort murió y lo buscó, y los pretendieron que nunca lo fueron. Los dos causaron mucho revuelo y controversia. Dumbledore tenía que encontrar un sitio, el que fuera, donde pudiera esconderte hasta que fuera seguro para ti regresar. Fue una medida completamente desesperada e imprudente entregarte a los Dursley, pero te mantuvo fuera del peligro.

—Pero los Dursley no tienen magia. ¿Por qué no una familia mágica? —inquirió Potter.

—Los tres chiflados y D'Artagnan están en Azkaban. Ellos torturaron hasta la locura a los Longbottom solo por información —respondió Black—. La risa psicótica de mi prima fue inconfundible. Nunca la vi pero la pude oír.

—¡ENTONCES SÍ ERES UN ASESINO!

Potter se llevó ambas manos a la garganta cuando ningún sonido salió y abrió los ojos, horrorizado. Beatrice puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te lo advertí —dijo Stan. El muchacho le miró confundido—. Magia no verbal. Es un hechizo simple. No tengo que usar mi varita para ese.

—Fácil para ti —contradijo Beatrice—. ¿Cuándo recuperará el habla?

—Cuando piense antes de hablar.

—Tiene la cabezonería de James combinada con el mal temperamento de Lily —dijo Black—. Larga historia corta, será para siempre.

—De acuerdo. Se la devolveré en cinco minutos —refunfuñó Stan.

—Leeré yo —dijo Beatrice.

Ella tomó la segunda carta y se aclaró la carta. Una sonrisa pícara y traviesa apareció en su rostro.

_Querido Theo,_

_Cho es muy guapa. Tiene la sonrisa más linda que he visto y el uniforme de quidditch le queda soberbio. Me gustaría que Ravenclaw ganara el próximo partido si eso la hace sonreír… De hecho, creo que si nos enfrentáramos, tendría problemas para tratarla como una adversaria más. _¡Eres adorable! _¿Me puedes contar cuál es el progreso de Ravenclaw? Sin ánimo de ofender, pero creo son más competentes que Slytherin. Si Draco no está tan motivado por el quidditch, deberían sustituirlo de inmediato. ¿Quizá Higgs ocupe su lugar? Si es que quiere, por supuesto; ser parte de las reservas no les servirá de mucho si, cuando ascienda de nuevo, vuelve a estar tan desinteresado. _Eso debió pensarlo Flint hace muchísimo tiempo… Je, es como un segundo Stan.

_Olvidándonos de Draco… _Esa ni tú te la crees. ¿Tengo recordarte todas las veces que te quejaste de Draco Malfoy después de leer las cartas de Theodore? Podrías ser un poco más creativo, sabes. Es bastante aburrido escuchar lo mismo una y otra vez, aunque uses palabras diferentes. Hace semanas que entendí por qué Theodore mencionó que era un paraíso efímero… No, no sé qué significan esos gestos. ¿Alguien puede darle algo con qué escribir? Ah, era eso. Son muy infantiles. Los dos. No hagas pucheros. Estás haciendo uno en este momento. Y ahora te estás sonrojando. _Olvidándonos de Draco y sus «brillantes» ideas, ¿cómo están Daphne y Blaise? ¿Ellos se asustaron? Daphne tendrá su venganza si Draco, de alguna manera, arruinó su linda apariencia_. ¿Tú y Daphne? ¿No crees que ella esté un poco fuera de tu liga?

_Pensándolo bien, eso es algo que me gustaría ver. Pídele a Creevey que lo inmortalice y me lo envías. _Puff, qué predecible. Quiero una copia. No, olvídalo; no me sirve de chantaje. Espera, que me dé una. _Ojalá que descubran quiénes fueron. Fue una broma muy pesada… ¿Y exactamente cómo se reproducen los dementores para que Weasley terminara…? Uh, ¡QUÉ HORROR! Dile a Draco que gracias por la imagen mental. Ahora soy yo el que está traumatizado y yo no me traumatizo fácilmente. _Pero qué sucia mente es ésa, Harry. Te creía más inocente. _Apuesto a que quería burlarse de Weasley. Con todo lo que leído de él, parece que es su pasatiempo favorito. El chico necesita conseguirse una vida. No es sano que esté tan obsesionado con alguien. _Mira quién fue a hablar.

—¡Beatrice! ¡¿Te pagan para que comentes cada mínima idiotez que aparece en esa carta?! ¡Continúa leyéndola sin interrupciones! —gritó Stan lo más alto que pudo.

—Además que eso ya pasó —añadió Black, indiferente.

—Arruinas mi diversión —protestó Beatrice.

_Bueno, ahora es mi turno para que te cuente mi última aventura. ¿O debería decir desventura? No sé cómo se lo habrá tomado pero, por su bien, espero que nunca se entere. Merlín sabe lo mucho que amaba su camiseta. _¿Qué camiseta? _Mi hermana y yo nos dividimos las tareas; y, a veces, Beatrice incluye a Stan cuando se vuelve una constante presencia. Algo acerca de que ella no lo hará por él. No suelo prestar atención cada vez que ellos discuten, ¿cuál fue la expresión que usó tu padre?, ah, sí, «viejo matrimonio». _¡Oye! ¡Aunque estuviera desesperada por un novio, que no lo estoy, no caeré tan bajo!

Stan le enseñó la lengua.

_Era mi turno para hacer la lavandería y mi hermana organizaría todas las habitaciones, con excepción de la Stan. Sin embargo, ella decidió que primero se prepararía una tarta de no sé qué sabor experimental. Sus experimentos culinarios son como las grageas de todos los sabores: nunca sabes qué te puede tocar. Hice mi parte de las labores domésticas, la dejé secándose en el patio y me fui a practicar el _Accio_. Es muy útil… si supiera cómo usarlos. Intenté seguir el consejo del profesor Flitwick pero no me funcionó. En realidad, me funcionó a la mitad. Dije «¡_accio _jarrón!» pero lo pronuncié mal. Todos los jarrones de la sala volaron hacia mí y se estrellaron en la pared. Beatrice me animó… después de obligarme a que le prometiera que no seguiría practicando dentro de la casa._

_Al cabo de unos minutos, me pasé por la cocina. No pregunté qué era esta vez. Era algo azul mezclado con naranja. ¿Mandarinas y arándonos? Fingí que no estaba ahí… _Y fracasaste. Te vi huir como un cobarde. ¿Qué tiene malo innovar un poco en la cocina? Nadie se ha muerto por eso. El que Stan se haya intoxicado por algo que yo cociné no hace que sea mi culpa. Él tiene el estómago débil. Tú también lo probaste y no lo regurgitaste al instante. _Fingí que no estaba ahí y seguí mi camino. Lo descubriría al almuerzo. A veces envidio a Stan. Él hace sus tiempos de comida a la hora que le da la gana y nadie le dice nada. Yo lo intenté una vez y fui regañado por los dos. _Naturalmente. No tienes una buena excusa para eso. _Me fui a mi habitación. Al menos, ahí podré saltar por la ventana si vuelve a destruir la cocina._

_Hace meses me contó que Stan incendió las persianas mientras que preparaba no recuerdo qué bebida con magia, pero al menos él no lo inunda todo. Stan se cabreó con ella esa vez. Afortunadamente todos los libros fueron, tal y como dijo Stan, «restaurados a su antigua gloria». No creí que se pudiera enfadar por algo así. _¡Exactamente! Fui un accidente. No tenías que ser tan rencoroso, me disculpé contigo.

—No, no lo hiciste. Usaste a la lechuza del demonio como escudo, hiciste que me distrajera y te encerraste en el baño por horas —dijo Stan—. Tuve que arreglar todos mis libros y casi llegué tarde al trabajo. Lo peor fue que tuviste la osadía de criticarme por el tiempo que me demoró corregir tu error, señorita.

_El caso es que _Orión _demandó su atención y ella se lo dio. Cuarenta y ocho minutos después, la cocina se había llenado de humo y mi hermana seguía distraída con _Orión_. Le avisé que iba a revisar lo que estaba preparando y ella me gritó que no lo hiciera, que se lo iba a arruinar. Cuando volví a bajar, la vi intentando apagar el incendio usando una de las camisetas de Stan. La camiseta, la de Celestina. _Eh, ¿tenías que aclarar qué camiseta era? ¿No pudiste haber dicho que era una camiseta al azar? Con lo exagerado que es, lo habría malinterpretado y… ¿Por qué estás lastimando a la pared golpeándola con tu cabeza, Stan? Eso es maltrato. _Si pregunta quién fue, le diré que no tengo nada que ver con eso._

_Atentamente,_

_Harry._

—No tengo ningún consejo para ti —dijo Stan a Potter—. Parece que lo solucionarás por ti mismo. Confía en mí. Lo harás bien. —Potter miró hacia el reloj de la habitación, con algo de impaciencia—. De acuerdo, te regreso el habla.

* * *

*Cita textual del diálogo de Sirius Black en _El vasallo de lord Voldemort, _El prisionero de Azkaban. Simplemente no encontré otro modo para explicarlo.

La historia de fondo de Sirius Black y compañía es un fanfic (proyecto) en progreso. Una parte de ella, la del primer año, está en _Principios semejantes, gustos opuestos_. Sólo que está en pausa por el momento, lo siento.


	5. Lo que debía pasar

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

**Capítulo V:**

Lo que debía pasar

_«If I showed you my flaws, if I couldn't be strong…_

_Tell me honestly would you still love me the same?»_

Locked Away, R City ft. Adam Levine

* * *

_14 de diciembre_

El estrés era más fuerte que en los últimos meses. Descubrir la verdadera identidad de _Orión_ le extenuó a un nivel que no previó y se volvió a preguntar por qué no se escapaba de este manicomio. Encontraría una excusa para Gustav Nott y eventualmente entendería por qué este ridículo plan no iba a servir para nada. El tiempo seguía pasando y no había obtenido ninguna nueva orden de su socio, lo que le hizo revaluar todas sus opciones. Al final se dio cuenta que era un peón inútil en una partida de ajedrez que sobrepasaba su inteligencia y capacidad para resolver los problemas. ¿Y qué problemas resolvió? _Orión_, para efectos prácticos, era un fugitivo que se escondía junto a un par de adolescentes desaparecidos, y uno de ellos era el famoso e inconfundible Niño Que Vivió.

Sirius Black aseguró que capturaría a Peter Pettigrew cuando aquel chico regresara con su familia. No obstante, ¿cómo lo haría? ¿Acaso esperaba que entrar a aquella casa fuera tan simple como lo fue romper todas las barreras y defensas mágicas de Hogwarts? ¿Y qué pasaría si los aurores estaban inspeccionando esa zona? Aunque era el padrino de Harry, ¿para qué tomar el riesgo? ¿En serio se iba a arriesgar solamente por un mocoso con el que se reencontró después de doce años? No lo conocía de nada, Potter ni lo quería… ¿Qué ganaría si lo hacía? ¿Era más importante eso que evitar la derrota humillante que se avecinaba?

Se preparó para el inevitable juicio. Black estaba tan desesperado que cometería un error de principiante y se destrozaría todo lo que había construido en cuestión de segundos. No habría nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, a menos que quisiera acompañarle en su pequeña aventura. Se rio sin humor. ¿En qué cabeza cabía que podría ser un aventurero? Tal vez ya no debía engañarse a sí mismo y reaccionar. Siempre tomaba el camino seguro, o lo más seguro que podía ser, y raramente hacía algo por los demás. No era un egoísta, pero tampoco era el alma más caritativa y bondadosa del mundo. Simplemente era un mago que trató de abarcar un montón de aspectos pero que terminó decepcionándolos a todos, incluyéndose a sí mismo y a los dos chicos que le siguieron ciegamente.

«_Mis padres._»

¿Cómo reaccionaría su madre cuando supiera que su único hijo fue encarcelado? Probablemente creería que él mismo se lo buscó por andar de presumido; su padre le gritaría todos que fue una injusticia y que no debían interferir en la vida de un noble ciudadano, cuya pena capital fue haberse ido de Hogwarts a los dieciséis. Tragó en seco. Ojalá que fuera por eso. ¡Cuánto daría porque fuera un malentendido y no por algo que él hizo en pleno uso de sus facultades! No obstante, tenía que serenarse. Desconocía qué estaba haciendo Sirius Black. Quizá no lo habían capturado o quizá cambió de parecer y no le iba a hacer nada a Peter Pettigrew, o quizá ya lo había hecho.

Pero Black quería que Potter le aceptara en su vida. Les prometió que les avisaría cuando capturara a Peter Pettigrew. Lo mejor sería que lo olvidara por un tiempo.

Debía tranquilizarse. Tenía que recordar que no tenía que anticiparse a los hechos, ya que eso le estresaría y no se quería estresar. Había retrasado la reunión con su socio durante días. Inventó miles de excusas para no encontrarse con él, porque no tenía ni idea de qué le comentaría esta vez. ¿Qué pasaría si Gustav Nott decidía que Sirius Black era una amenaza para sus planes? Además que todavía no le había pensado cómo le diría que los dementores custodiaban Hogwarts, aunque sospechó que Theodore probablemente se lo comentó en una de sus cartas.

Todo esto estaba tomando un rumbo incontrolable que le ponía los nervios de punta. Beatrice se enojaría si Gustav le hacía daño a su amigo. Tendría que inventar una historia creíble para el muchacho. ¿De qué manera podría cubrir la desaparición de Sirius Black? Entonces recordó que Potter a veces leía el periódico y los affaires de la sociedad era algo de lo que no se privaría.

Estaba completamente condenado. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Se encontraba en el patio de la casa de Scarlett. El turno de Stan se canceló después de que el autobús noctámbulo se averiara por una redada de los aurores. ¿Qué creían que hallarían en el autobús más caótico que había? ¿Y por qué Scrimgeour creía que guardaría la evidencia en semejante lugar público? No era un principiante, al menos le gustaba pensar que había aprendido algo durante esa pequeña aventura. Aun así, dejó un par de objetos personales. El autobús noctámbulo era como su segundo hogar.

Decidió que leería el reportaje de _El Profeta_ de ayer. Era extraño que no lo hubiera abierto hasta ahora.

SECUESTRO EN HOGWARTS. ¿PRESUNTO SOSPECHOSO RECIBE AYUDA?,

por Andy Smudgley.*

_A las cinco horas de hoy se descubrió que uno de los estudiantes desapareció. Sus compañeros de habitación atestiguan que Ronald Weasley estaba con ellos antes que apagaran las luces, que tuvo una partida exhaustiva de ajedrez antes de irse. Ronald Weasley no apareció al desayuno y dio el aviso de que no lo hallaban cuando tampoco lo vieron a la hora del almuerzo. Sus amigos lo buscaron por todo el castillo, desde los lugares que solía frecuentar hasta que los evitaba aunque le costara la vida; pasaron alrededor de horas hasta que decidieron que le informaría a la profesora Minerva McGonagall. Ella inmediatamente anunció que se suspendían las clases._

_Sir Cadogan, uno de los retratos, nos informó quién ingresó a la sala común de Gryffindor a la medianoche. «Fue Sirius Black, noble señor. Se sabía todas las contraseñas de toda la semana, cada una de ellas. ¡Las escribió en un papel!». Más allá del hecho de quién fue el despistado estudiante que perdió las contraseñas, ¿cómo entró? ¿En dónde estaban los dementores, que según el ministro Cornelius Fudge los protegerían?_

_No me impresiona que Sirius Black haya capturado a Ronald Weasley sin complicaciones. Escapó de Azkaban, puede hacer cualquier cosa._

_Albus Dumbledore avisó a las autoridades lo más pronto que pudo. Scrimgeour está en el caso. «No permitiré que otro joven sufra las consecuencias por las acciones negligentes de nuestro amado ministro, a quien eximo de toda responsabilidad en base a la capacidad de razonamiento que demuestra día a día», declaró. Se le preguntó qué tipo de medidas tomará. «Las que sean necesarias. Sirius Black es peligroso»._

_Un escuadrón conformado por los mejores aurores del ministerio está en la búsqueda. Están inspeccionando cada uno de los medios de transporte del que disponemos. Desde la aparición hasta abordar un bus. En caso de que no lo encuentren, se harán redadas en donde Scrimgeour considere pertinente._

No podía ser posible. Estaba imaginándoselo porque Sirius Black no podía estar tan desesperado para llegar a tal extremo. Se suponía que esperaría a que fuera navidad para capturar a Peter Pettigrew, ¿por qué faltó a su palabra y capturó a Ronald Weasley? Se suponía que se encontrarían en uno de los bosques de Guernesey. ¿Cómo le harían si había un intruso con ellos? Acordaron que Potter iría, para que Black le demostrara que era inocentes y demás estupideces. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era sencillo que mantuvieran a una rata controlada, pero un adolescente desesperado y alterado era difícil de gobernar, por no decir imposible.

¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Tenía un deseo de muerte o qué?

—Estoy acabado —gimió. Se llevó ambos manos a la cabeza y se limpió una lágrima que se escapó. Se quedó mirando su propia mano durante minutos, lo que le parecieron horas, preguntándose por qué sucedió—. Scrimgeour no va a renunciar a este caso, no esta vez. Los aurores serán clementes si me envían a Azkaban. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? Estoy jodido.

—Respira hondo —le pidió Beatrice en una especie de mantra. Potter apareció detrás de ella, luciendo preocupado y se sentó a la par de él. Stan tuvo problemas para acatarlo—. Inhala, exhala. Eso es. Repítelo hasta que te tranquilices. Vas bien. Ahora, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Ernie está enfermo?

—Sirius Black ha secuestrado a uno de los alumnos —respondió con un aire ausente y se preparó para el estallido—. Fue Ronald Weasley.

—… Estoy calmado. No hablaré sin pensar —escupió Potter entre dientes. A Stan le pareció muy fuera del carácter del muchacho hasta que se enfrentó con la mirada fulminante y retadora de Beatrice. Le desafiaba a que se atreviera algo en contra de su amigo. Chico inteligente—. Iré con Ron cuando Black te avise, Stan. Averiguaré por qué lo ha hecho y tú no me lo vas a impedir. La señora Weasley debe estar devastada. Primero Ginny y ahora Ron. ¿A cuánto hijos más tienen que perder por culpa de los mortífagos?

—Debe tener una justificación —lo defendió Beatrice.

—Me importa una mierda. Si es así cómo Sirius Black pretende que me caiga bien, pues se está equivocando. Nadie lastima a mis amigos.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan malcriado? —preguntó Stan.

—Vivo con ustedes —desestimó Potter—. Podría ser peor, si tomamos en cuenta mi nula educación con los Dursley. ¿Lo están buscando?

—Rufus Scrimgeour lo hace.

—¿El desertor que se rindió rápidamente conmigo? ¿Estoy esperando que él encuentre a mi mejor amigo? —dijo Potter. Stan asintió—. Al menos sé que Ron estará bien mientras que Black no tenga otra brillante idea.

—No lo subestimes. Scrimgeour es tan buen auror como lo fue Alastor Moody —le regañó Stan—. Él, Fudge y Savage me preguntaron por tu paradero hace semanas. Los engañé, por supuesto, pero ese truco no me servirá si sospecha de mí esta vez. Creo que todos sabemos cómo Pettigrew y Black aparecerán en aquel bosque, pero no imagino cómo tu amigo lo hará sin que alguien lo reconozca. Las noticias de Gran Bretaña también llegan hasta aquí, ¿sabes? Aunque nadie haya reconocido a Black, en parte porque solo sale como _Orión_ cuando va a ver a esa amiga suya, ese chico no pasará desapercibido.

»Lo mismo pasa contigo, Potter. ¿Lo has hecho?

—Lo pensé —dijo— pero no tengo a nadie a quién visitar, así que no lo hice. Y no sé cómo cambiar mi propia apariencia. Lo he intentado pero no lo puedo hacer.

—No es que vayas a lograrlo con esa actitud —dijo Stan . Potter le quitó la importancia al asunto y miró a Beatrice, con el ceño fruncido—. No creo que vaya a decir esto pero… Beatrice tiene razón. Black debió tener una razón. Él realmente se preocupa por ti. Está intentando que _Astral _venga con nosotros._ —_Ignoró el «_Astraea_» de Beatrice—. Te contó anécdotas de tus padres con el mismo cariño que mamá emplea cuando habla de sus estudiantes, por muy problemáticos que sean; o el que papá le pone a cada uno de sus recetas, o con el que le menciona a mamá que ha aprendido una nueva receta extranjera. Es dolorosamente obvio lo mucho que te aprecia, Potter. Dale el beneficio de la duda. Me la diste a mí cuando te enteraste por qué estás aquí.

—Es diferente. Tú no atacaste a mis amigos.

—No. Pero tú dijiste que los Weasley son como la familia que no tuviste. —Potter asintió—. La señora Weasley debió estar tan angustiada por ti como lo está por su hijo, y no has pensado en ella desde que llegaste aquí. Y eso no significa que no te importe, solo que eres más o menos feliz con nosotros. Nos diste una oportunidad a todos nosotros, Potter. ¿Por qué no dársela a Black?

—Me dijiste que asesinó a mis padres. Me enseñaste aquel reportaje.

—Y te aclaré que especulé sobre eso —dijo Stan. Potter todavía no estaba convencido—. Todos los hicimos la noche en que tus padres fallecieron. Todos los hicimos cuando nos entremos de lo que supuestamente hizo Sirius Black hace doce años. Y los únicos testigos son muggles. Ellos creen pero no ven lo que realmente pasa. Es fácil convencerles de una mentira; al menos, lo fue para Pettigrew. Además que descubriste que la rata de tu amigo es un animago, un supuesto traidor, y no te has preocupado por él. ¿Esperas que Black esté equivocado o simplemente no crees en nada de lo que él te dice?

—Es difícil confiar cuando parece que siempre te engañan —respondió el muchacho. Stan le sonrió con cierta tristeza y asintió con algo de solemnidad. No entendía cómo se sentía, pero podría ser empático para variar—. Desde que te conocí, descubrí que he vivido en un engaño, una mentira. Algo que solamente beneficia a los demás pero no a mí. Finalmente dejé a los Dursley atrás pero también renuncié a muchas personas. Estoy preocupadísimo por mis amigos, por los Weasley… Hermione debió ser muy dura consigo misma después de mi desaparición. No nos hemos peleado. Hermione es así. Y ya ni se diga ahora que cree que ha perdido a Ron por… por Sirius Black. Es todo un cambio que aceptar y al que adaptarse, y a veces me pregunto si tomé decisión correcta cuando nos conocimos, Stan.

—En parte te manipulé. El anuncio era falso. El verdadero comunicaba la huida de Sirius Black, lo que el ministro haría y el pedido que se le realizó al primer ministro muggle. Se mencionó la matanza de hace doce años y creo que se dijo algo acerca de un revólver. Yo inventé casi todo para que aceptaras mi oferta —susurró Stan que apartó la vista. Lo traicionó sin siquiera conocerlo, causó mucho dolor en varias personas. Dejó que Black capturara a un inocente y expondría a Beatrice—. ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir? Los aurores hacen hasta lo imposible por encontrar a Black. No sé cómo le hará para llegar a Guernesey pero será una odisea. Y no te conviene que te encuentren aquí también. Te llevarán con ellos y regresarás con los Dursley, a menos que te asignen a una niñera permanente.

—Lo sé —dijo Potter—. Sé lo que puede pasar si voy. Pero tengo que ver a Ron. Tengo que decirle a alguien que estoy bien.

—Ten en cuenta que le borraremos la memoria —advirtió Beatrice.

—Supongo que nos lo merecemos, después de lo que le hicimos a Lockhart —dijo Potter. Stan y Beatrice intercambiaron una mirada—. Lockhart, Ron y yo íbamos a buscar a Ginny a la Cámara de los Secretos. Creíamos que él nos ayudaría, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Supimos que no era tan valiente como pensábamos cuando lo vimos empacando sus maletas. No esperábamos que robara la varita de Ron o que nos dijera que se apoderó de todas las acciones heroicas de otros magos y brujas, o que tan tranquilamente admitiera que les quitó todos sus recuerdos para que no pudieran desenmascararlo.

»Intentó hacer lo mismo con nosotros. Nos contó la posible historia de cómo trató de salvar a Ginny pero que llegó muy tarde. Pero la varita estaba rota y Lockhart no lo sabía. Se maldijo a sí mismo. Hasta donde sé, está internado en San Mungo indefinidamente.

—No veo cómo eso es tu culpa, Harry —dijo Beatrice—. Eso fue Gilderoy Lockhart actuando como un imbécil prepotente. Me sentía mal por lo que le pasó pero ya no. No fui una de sus admiradoras, pero a diferencia de cierto mago que conozco… —Miró a Stan. Él le lanzó un beso mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Ella agarró el beso invisible en el aire con su mano y lo apretó como si estuviera aplastando a una naranja. Stan se llevó una mano a la altura del corazón, herido y desconsolado—. No soy una arpía desalmada.

—Pero sí actúas como una —dijo Stan— y eres tan malvada conmigo. Por cierto, yo tampoco veo cómo es culpa tuya y de tu amigo. ¿Y por qué no cambió la varita antes?

—Es que se le rompió cuando nos estrellamos contra el Sauce Boxeador. Ron no se lo quiso decir a la señora Weasley por temor que le dijera que se lo merecía y que debía usarla por el resto del curso —contestó Potter nostálgicamente. Stan prefirió no indagar más y Beatrice murmuró algo acerca de acciones temerarias al inicio del año—. Ahora que lo pienso, quizá le hubiera comprado otra pero Lockhart nos habría borrado la memoria y Ginny estaría muerta.

—Interesante lección de historia.

—¿Y qué pasará con Ron y Black?

—Mantén la calma —recomendó Beatrice—. El tiempo dirá.

* * *

_16 de diciembre_

La reparación del autobús noctámbulo terminó y quedó como si nunca hubiera sido afectado por las idioteces de los aurores, quienes continuaron con la búsqueda como si nunca hubieran dañado uno de los transportes más majestuosos del mundo. No se había especificado cómo lo destrozaron o qué les motivó a buscar ahí, pero le restó importancia. Mientras que no lo volvieran a hacer, podía pretender que nunca pasó. Puso las cosas en perspectiva para él, de nuevo; y descubrió que, aunque le encantaba dormir hasta tarde y no saltarse dos de tres tiempos de comida, fue un suplicio en varios sentidos. Echó de menos los ronquidos y la mala actitud de la señora Marsh, el silencio y las reglas de Ernie, las quejas de los pasajeros a los que les tiraba el chocolate encima, el incómodo asiento del copiloto…

Básicamente extrañó todo lo que el autobús noctámbulo ofrecía. Se acomodó el sombrero con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y pensó que esta era la apariencia que más le convenía. Este viejo uniforme tan anticuado recuperó el encanto que perdió. Qué bien se sentía que el universo regresara a su orden natural. Recordó añoranza aquellos pensamientos de los primeros días: la expectativa qué haría, la inseguridad sobre si lo haría bien, las quejas sobre que no había cenado o no había dormido, la estupidez de querer probar un poco del chocolate rancio —en su opinión, por supuesto—, la advertencia de Ernie de que lo despediría si se dormía por cuarta vez y así sucesivamente.

Ernie fue comprensivo y paciente. Le enseñó cómo debía tratar a los clientes. «Tu mal carácter no me afecta a mí, afecta a nuestros clientes. O lo suavizas o te despediré». Después de esa amenaza, se quejó con su padre. Si él hubiera estado tan ocupado con una orden muy importante, le habría visto escépticamente. «Bienvenido al mundo de los negocios, hijo. Tu jefe tiene razón. Es difícil que se puedan relacionar contigo y eso, en este tipo de empleo, es perjudicial. Para ti, lamentablemente», le debatió. No se lo comentó a su madre; ella le diría lo mismo con otras palabras y en un tono más dulce.

—Estás más animado que de costumbre —dijo Gustav y Stan se encogió de hombros con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Podría ver su reflejo en la cuchara durante horas pero su socio se aclaró la garganta. Stan puso su mejor sonrisa para camuflar su creciente pánico. Nunca estuvo de este lado antes pero deducía lo que podría pasar—. ¿Desde cuándo sabes esto?

Le mostró un recorte de aquel reportaje y Stan palideció como si emulara al Barón Sanguinario. Lo único que hacía falta era que le pusiera unas cadenas antes que lo abandonara en el calabozo. Nunca aprendió el fino de arte de traspasar las barreras de la mente, o bloquear a los posibles intrusos, y se lamentó. Miró hacia el retrato de Cantankerus Nott. El mago le devolvió el gesto con una expresión lacónica. De tal ancestro, tal descendiente.

—El acorro de vuestra merced de mí no vendrá. Achacado fuiste y della exigüidad de vuestros uebos deste desaborido badulaque y mendrugo tendrá que soportar —dijo Cantankerus.

—¡Eres un vetusto muy palurdo!

—¿Tenéis idea de lo que acabáis de decir o simplemente estáis citándome, de nuevo?

—¡Gustav! —protestó Stan alargando cada vocal y en un tono particularmente agudo—. ¡Cantankerus está robándome la maldita satisfacción OTRA VEZ!

—¿De quién fue la idea de hacer estas reuniones precisamente en esta habitación? —murmuró Gustav.

—Tuya.

—Vuestra.

—Bueno… —añadió Stan con un torpe balbuceo—. Theodore está ahí y eres muy protector con él.

—Lo tengo muy en cuenta —dijo su socio, impávido—. He de asumir que Sirius Black tiene un motivo ulterior para haber secuestrado a Ronald Weasley.

—¿Nada de lo que diga saldrá de aquí?

—Sabes que no. El único que suele escucharnos es Cantankerus —le recordó Gustav.

Le contó que Sirius Black no traicionó a la familia Potter, que sospechó y confrontó a Peter Pettigrew después de su asesinato. Le relató cómo fue se dieron los eventos para que los muggles lo malinterpretaran y que Black quería vengarse de su ex amigo. ¿Debía decirle que Black era el padrino de Potter y que su madrina falleció? No estaba muy seguro.

Aunque confiaba en Gustav, quería que ese par se retractara de sus intenciones. Nadie lo sabría a menos que él mismo se los dijera, ¿pero qué clase de aliado sería si desvelara los secretos de sus compañeros solamente porque ambas partes no habían interactuado entre sí? ¿Eso era justo? ¿Estaba tomando la decisión correcta? ¿Estaba analizando erróneamente todas las posibilidades que sucederían si lo mantenía entre los cuatro? Se mordió la comisura del labio. ¿Desde cuándo no le informaba algo Gustav? ¿Por qué dudaba de él? Al final, le comentó que eran animagos no registrados y qué forma adoptaba cada uno, también especificó en qué bosque se reunirían. Se lo pensó un tiempo, pero le informó que a veces se sentía observado pero que, cuando se volteaba, no había nadie.

—¿Por qué secuestrar al chico y no al traidor? —Cambió de tema rápidamente. No dejaría que se diera cuenta que habían cabos sueltos—. No he pensado en un escenario en que sea estrictamente necesario. Así no es cómo demuestras tu inocencia.

—Los roles han sido malinterpretados una vez más —dijo Gustav. Le miró suspicaz y Stan apartó la vista—. Las personas pierden el sentido común y la sensatez cuando se sienten acorralados. Black intentó capturarlo sin causar revuelo, sin embargo Pettigrew se volvió a anticipar. Tengo un supuesto de cómo pudo ser el orden de los acontecimientos: esperó a que los de Gryffindor se fueran a dormir y se des transformó, maldijo a Weasley y se lo llevó con él. Se escapó de Hogwarts mientras que Black, creyendo que estaban ahí, fue a la sala común.

—¿_Imperio_? ¿Lo convirtió en una rata?

—Es posible que sí. Lo que queda por responder es: ¿cómo se fue sin que sir Cadogan lo viera?

—¿Y si le robó las contraseñas a un alumno, la dejó afuera donde sabía que Black las vería, esperó que dijera la contraseña correcta y se fue mientras que Black entraba? Si ambos eran ratas, podían esconderse fácilmente… —Stan sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Qué estupidez es ésa? Black reconoció a Pettigrew en un periódico. ¿Un hechizo de invisibilidad combinado con el de transmutación?

—Lo confirmaremos cuando se contacte contigo —dijo Gustav—. ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la cena de navidad?

—De esos detalles aburridos te encargas tú.

—Estoy hablando de Potter.

—Le preocupa que Theodore se enfade con él por participar en este engaño y que deje de ser su amigo. Le afirmé que encontraría cómo resolverlo porque, seamos honestos, los dos tenemos nula experiencia lidiando con dramas adolescentes. Por cierto, ¿Eneas Parkinson sabe qué tipo de hija tiene? —preguntó recordando la broma del dementor. Gustav se quedó en silencio—. ¿Lo tengo que tomar como un sí o como un no?

—El cómo educan a sus hijos no me concierne a mí y las ironías de la vida no dependen de mí.

—Nunca dijiste que Eneas y Lucius se odiaban.

—La expresión que usaría sería que… —Gustav se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y emitió un suave gemido—. «Prefiero convivir con los _sangresucias _que hablar contigo», en palabras de Eneas. Ambos tienen diferentes enfoques para llevar a cabo sus planes o para demostrar la postura que poseen respecto a ciertos temas. Ambos aborrecen la mera idea de respirar el mismo aire que un _sangresucia_ pero solamente Lucius fue valiente, y estúpido, para recibir la marca.

—Eh…

—Desaires de la adolescencia —dijo su socio, minimizándolo—. No nos arrepentimos. Hace años Eneas y Lucius no cedían a los bajos impulsos por temor a la represalias de sus respectivos padres; a pesar de que, en el caso de Lucius, se recuerda la animosidad evidente que le profesa a Arthur Weasley aun hoy en día. Actualmente es por respeto a la amistad entre Draco y Pansy.

—¿Qué?

—Un afecto creciente unilateral —añadió Gustav impasible.

* * *

_20 de diciembre_

—Una noche más de desvelo, un día con más esmero —se lamentó Stan mientras que escribía una lista de lo que compraría esta tarde. El lote de chocolate se había terminado y debía cambiar veintisiete persianas. Normalmente usaría un hechizo, pero no había nada por hacer cuando no quedaban ni las cenizas. Ni siquiera preguntó quién y cómo se quedó hasta este extremo. Había cuestiones que simplemente prefería no saber—. Listo. Creo que eso es todo. Si Ernie me dice que hace falta algo más, le enseñaré este pedazo de pergamino con letra burdamente legible que me entregó.

Se encontraba en uno de los parques de Guernesey y disfrutaba de la cálida nieve. Se había acostado debajo de uno de los árboles más frondosos con las manos apoyadas detrás de la cabeza, formando una equis y mimetizando a una almohada. Solía disfrutar de la sombra durante el verano; bueno, durante los pocos días en los que no terminaba como un inferius malhumorado, hambriento, somnoliento y cascarrabias. Tarareó y observó los copos caer. Este fue uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos cuando era niño y, aunque lo negaría más tarde, aun lo disfrutaba. Además que era un hermoso contraste con la desarmonía que reinaba en la casa de Scarlett. Le encantaba que el ambiente cumpliera con los estándares de una típica casa disfuncional feliz.

Al menos deducía que se había realizado estudios. No había visitado la biblioteca desde hacía meses y se preguntó si su tarjeta continuaba vigente. La respuesta vino de inmediato y torció una sonrisa. Ni en su época de estudiante ni antes de conocer a Harry Potter se frecuentaba por ahí, pero si mantenía la regularidad con la que se pasaba por ahí. A menos que tuviera que conseguir libros para Potter o que quisiera concederse un capricho, y después tenía que hacer malabares para ver cómo haría todos los pagos porque, maldita sea, nunca era solo un libro. El caso era que extraño; un poco agradable, pero desconcertante. ¿Le gustaba? Al menos, no lo despreciaba como hubiera hecho hacía años.

«_A veces no sé por qué pasa…_»

¿Le gustaría saberlo? No, lo evitaría. ¿No era patético que, teniendo en cuenta todos los cambios que hubo desde rescató a Beatrice Haywood, este no fuera uno? En ocasiones no sabía si maldecirse a sí mismo o alegrarse porque una parte de él permanecía igual. Era una curiosidad que surgía de vez en cuando, cuando adquiría un carácter melancólico que le permitía regresar a la época en que todo se llevaba a cabo de la manera en que quería y siguiendo sus propias reglas, no las de nadie más.

No había necesidad de adaptarse, de reconfigurar todo el plan o de inventar tantas excusas. Si decía que no, era aceptado y no cuestionado; ahora no se permitía ese lujo. Debía haber una razón, una justificación, un motivo, un algo que fuera creíble para los demás. Un sencillo «lo hice porque quise y porque pude» no le funcionaría. La sonrisa vaciló hasta que se desvaneció, sin dejar el menor rastro de que estuvo ahí.

Nunca lo admitiría, ni siquiera a Ernie, pero aprobaba la ignorancia. Si eso era lo que contribuía a que esto —fuera lo que fuera— continuara a este ritmo, ¿quién era él para desvelar lo que había dentro? Un brillo de… ¿Cuál era la emoción que hacía a los demás sonreír estúpidamente y comportarse como unos imbéciles sin amor propio o sentido de la decencia? ¿Cómo se le llamaba a eso que les motivaba a hacer idioteces de las que se arrepentirían, o quizá no, y por las que se reían como si fuera un tipo de burla apreciable y socialmente aceptada? Bueno, ése sentimiento se reflejó en su mirar.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que los copos cayeran encima de él, dándole esa misma sensación de comodidad e inmenso cariño que le proporcionaba Aline Shunpike. Tarareó durante lo que pareció horas y decidió que lo disfrutaría mientras pudiera. Nadie decía que era un crimen que quisiera relajarse. Era un privilegio del que raramente disponía.

—En realidad nos faltan los cepillos de dientes violetas, azules, marrones y amarillos. No «todos los colores de cepillo de dientes que encuentre» como lo has puesto.

—Todavía no me he perfeccionado en el arte de descifrar tus runas, Ernie —dijo Stan sin que se le perturbara el buen humor. Podía oír a Ernie entornar los ojos—. ¡Vamos, amigo! _Se détendre. _Tenemos más de cinco horas para desperdiciar.

—¿Nadie te ha dicho que solo porque digas una que otra frase, o palabra, en otro idioma no te hace un experto en dicho idioma? —preguntó Ernie sardónicamente.

—La hermosa riqueza de la lengua debe ser destinada para propósitos no pueriles.

—¿Qué?

—_Oui. _Es mi trabajo rescatar las historias y perfeccionarlas para que sean _magnifique _y agradables de oír_. _¿Y quién más idóneo que su servidor para volver la realidad una vívida fantasía?

—Al menos podrías inventar una aventura que sea creíble o que cause una buena impresión en tus habituales oyentes —dijo Ernie—. Todavía quiero todo lo de la lista para hoy, sin retrasos —añadió y se sentó frente a él. Era una postura que le recordaba al yoga—. Te va a dar fiebre.

—No me he resfriado en años. Buen sistema inmunológico, jefe —dijo Stan. Entonces recordó algo—. No podré trabajar en navidad. Mi socio quiere que vaya a cenar a su mansión y tú simplemente no le dices que no a Gustav Nott. Por cierto, ¿para qué trabajamos si raramente hay alguien que usa nuestros servicios?

—No lo hacía… —murmuró Ernie. Stan difícilmente le pudo oír—. ¿Te veré a la noche siguiente?

—Sí.

Se mordió el labio inferior. Ernie no tenía, no debía saber que el silencio de Sirius Black le estaba inquietando. La experiencia le dictaba que algo muy grave debió pasar y consideró que tal vez había esperado demasiado de un fugitivo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Potter cuando le dijera que tal vez su amigo había muerto y que su supuesto padrino era el culpable? «¿Te ha llegado una carta de Orión?», preguntó Beatrice ayer. Ella solía conocer casi cada paso que daba; ella estaba preocupándose por el bienestar de su amigo y dejó de hablar de la tal _Astral _y de cómo sería la cachorra más consentida de la casa. Era un detalle insignificante que no le concernía a él, debería ser genial que no tuviera que interesarse en nada más que cumplir con la misma vieja rutina: del trabajo a la casa de Scarlett, de ahí al callejón Diagon o a The White Wyvern.

No había visitado a Aberforth en meses. No eran estrictamente socios y técnicamente tenían tan poco en común que su «relación» no tuvo que llegar a ningún lado, pero era refrescante tener a alguien con quien hablar que no fuera a criticarle por un simple error del pasado. Tenía una amplia lista que podía enumerar en orden cronológico o alfabético, unos peores que otros. No obstante, Aberforth no contaba mucho de su propia vida; sabía lo mismo que los demás: su hermano mayor era Albus Dumbledore y apreciaba tantísimo el retrato de aquella linda señorita, como si le gustara aquel enigmático personaje. Además que ignoraba todos los intentos de Rita Skeeter por conseguir algo incriminador y controversial del anciano director.

Se irguió cuando sintió que estaban vigilándole. Se giró hacia cada uno de los puntos cardinales en búsqueda de ese alguien o algo, pero no volvió a encontrar una mísera pista. ¿Lo estaba imaginando? Con lo poco que normalmente dormía, ¿eso podría pasar? ¿O tal vez decía hacerse unos exámenes de la vista? Era ridículo ya que nadie en su familia usaba anteojos pero tenía que hallarle cierta lógica a sus alucinaciones.

—Estás ausente. ¿De nuevo te preguntas por qué Gustav Nott desarrolló interés en ti y te acogió como una especie de aprendiz? —preguntó Ernie—. Supéralo. Tienes suerte que un mago tan respetable como Gustav Nott notara que existes.

—Lo resolví hace meses. Fue una conversación profunda en la que no recaeré en detalles porque estuve muy… fuera de mí. —Stan sacudió la cabeza—. Sé que suena loco y sé que piensas que no aprendo de mi error, que prefiero aprender lo mismo una y otra vez que mejorarme de una puta vez, pero tengo problemas para acoplarme a esto. Toda mi vida pensé que no necesitaba a nadie más que mis padres para triunfar pero… pero desde que comencé a aceptar gente en mi vida… No lo sé, he estado muy… muy distraído. He estado meditando en cosas que, bueno, antes no tenía relevancia para mí. ¿Estoy enloqueciendo?

—No —respondió Ernie—. Estás madurando.

—Mamá dice que estoy muy adelantado académicamente para mi edad y papá está muy orgulloso porque esté formándome un buen futuro, aunque no haya sido el que ellos hubiesen querido para mí. Ser profesor o desenvolverme en un restaurante no es lo mío —protestó Stan—. Alguien irresponsable e inconsciente nunca lo haría. ¡Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, te atreves a acusarme de algo que no soy! ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!

—Estás madurando emocionalmente —corrigió Ernie sin inmutarse—. Hay una diferencia. No eres el mismo vago perezoso que conocí.

—Ah, eso. Todavía lo soy, pero en menor medida —dijo Stan—. O eso es lo que mamá dice cuando los visito. ¿Qué hay de malo con mi habitación? Sé dónde está todo. Ni papá se queja y tú no has visto lo obsesivo compulsivo que es cuando alguien se atreve a cambiar no sé qué especia de lugar. De hecho, mis padres no suelen criticarle al otro cómo lo organizar. Pero sí lo hacen conmigo. Eso es favoritismo.

—Suena muy propio de ti. Te queda, totalmente.

—Lo sé, ¿no es así? —dijo Stan—. Les dije a mis padres que estaría con Gustav en navidad. Creo que les molestó que prefiera a mi socio por encima de ellos, o eso interpreté basándome en su reacción. Les prometí que estaría con ellos en año nuevo. ¿Quieres venir? Les encantará conocerte.

—Iré —aseguró Ernie. Para cualquier persona sonaría como una promesa vacía, pero Stan lo conocía mejor. Estaba expectante. Además que se veía tan amistoso como cuando llegó al parque—. ¿Crees que le agradaré?

—Mamá te estima. Dice que te agradece que me hayas ayudado. Papá es más cerrado en ese aspecto, pero no me ha impedido que siga siendo tu amigo y socio. —Stan se encogió de hombros—. Papá es paranoico. Se queda lo más alejado posible de los seguidores de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado y me insta a hacer lo mismo. En lo personal, no le veo mucho sentido. La mayoría, sino es que todos, o están muertos o están en Azkaban. ¿Y para qué querrán transportarse en un simple autobús? —Esto lo añadió por si acaso—. Te esperamos a la siete.

* * *

_21 de diciembre_

—¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Nada!

No importaba lo mucho que gritaran o que Beatrice le advirtiera a Potter que no volviera a denigrar a Sirius Black, él no iría a detenerlos. Tenía otras cosas de las que encargarse que resolver el drama de un par de adolescentes que, por lo visto, finalmente habían encontrado en lo que no estaban de acuerdo.

Beatrice defendía las acciones de su amigo aunque se le estuviera agotando las ideas, un hecho que Potter aprovechaba para recordarle que había secuestrado a su mejor amigo y que la familia Weasley debía estar sufriendo por él. ¿Qué pasaría si les decía sus suposiciones? La respuesta llegó cuando se oyó que un jarrón, o algo hecho de barro en realidad, se destrozó después de impactar algo muy fuerte, quizá una de las paredes. Dio un largo suspiro prologado y consideró lo que podría pasar si silenciaba su habitación: lado positivo, se podría relajar; lado negativo, ese par se podría matar.

Miró el sobre que le dio una lechuza al azar. Estaban en Magnolia atendiendo a unos pasajeros que no terminaban de entender que sin importar qué o cuánto pagaran, no podían ir por debajo del agua por más rápido que fuera para llegar a su destino, cuando el animal se estrelló estrepitosamente contra su cara e indignó a la pareja. «Ten, ten. Tu pago. Ahora vete. Estoy ocupado», siseó al ave. La lechuza le ignoró y se perdió en uno de los callejones. Lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y continuó lidiando con el par de cabezotas. Al final, ninguno viajó en el autobús noctámbulo y Stan se quejó acerca de que habían perdido tiempo por nada. «Relájate», dijo Ernie. «Tu estado de ánimo es notorio para ellos». Stan masculló algo que pareció una protesta.

¿Sus padres le mandaron especificaciones para su encuentro casual con Ernie? No le convenció que fuera eso. Sus padres raramente respondían a sus cartas a menos que la situación lo ameritaba. La escritura era torpe y apresurada, como si no hubiera tenido tiempo para pulir cada letra y re-entintar la pluma con cada trazo. El papel parecía sacado de la basura ya que tenía varias arrugas que hacían difícil la lectura.

_23\. En el centro del bosque más grande._

_Al atardecer._

_Ve solo. Sé precavido y lleva tu varita._

La comprensión llegó a él.

* * *

_23 de diciembre_

De nuevo tenía esa sensación de que lo estaban vigilando, pero en esta ocasión no estaba seguro si debía tranquilizarle o inquietarle. Había pasado más de dos horas desde el atardecer y no venía a ninguno de los cuatro. Cuando le informó a su socio la fecha y en qué momento se encontrarían con Sirius Black, le avisó que llegaría.

También le advirtió que no lo buscara y que no llevara a Harry Potter consigo, a pesar de que eso sería romper su promesa. «Durante la primera guerra, los aurores interceptaban las lechuzas de vez en cuando y leían los mensajes. En caso que pudieran dar con el paradero de uno de nosotros, permitían que llegara a su destino. Alguien habrá hecho lo mismo con la tuya. Obviamente no saben dónde vives, pero lo habrán deducido», explicó Gustav. «Era algo que hacíamos nosotros. Era un juego peligroso que Bellatrix disfrutaba muchísimo». Tal vez el Señor Tenebroso causaba terror donde fuera pero la mera mención de Bellatrix Lestrange le daba escalofríos. Se lo mencionó, naturalmente, y Gustav le recomendó que no lo repitiera nunca más. «Es por tu propio bien. Antonin cometió ese error».

Ernie le iba a regañar. No le había avisado que no se presentaría al trabajo y ya veía la cara de decepción de su padre y la de desconcierto de su madre. Esto era anormal en él.

Oyó un ladrido y el sonido de algo pequeño pasando a través de una de las ramas caídas. Esta estaba rota y se veía hueca en el interior. Había un par de ratas corriendo: la más grande empujando a la más pequeña, la cual se veía reluctante y trataba de escapar. La segunda miró a dónde estaba Stan y, cuando _Orión _se lanzó sobre la primera y la mordió en la espalda, con la fuerza necesaria para mantenerla en su hocico pero sin hacerle daño. La rata más pequeña se apresuró a llegar a donde Stan y escaló usando su pantalón como un tipo de soporte. Arrugó la nariz y reprimió el impulso de golpearla. Se obligó a relajarse cuando la tomó entre sus manos. La cercanía le permitió observarla con detenimiento: pelirroja, ojos azules, tenía la nariz manchada e intentaba decirle algo.

La rata más grande se zafó del agarre. La varita de Stan, que estaba a la par de él, levitó mientras que _Orión _se transformaba. La tomó e hizo un movimiento rápido hacia el lugar en el que rata planeaba escapar. Su intento se vio frustrado por una jaula que apareció y le atrapó, lo que causó que se pusiera frenética y que diera alaridos con una voz que le dañaba el tímpano. La otra rata chilló, como si estuviera feliz o si le estuviera insultado. Sirius Black inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Stan dejó a la rata más pequeña un par de centímetros de la roca —en la que estaba sentado— y Black murmuró un hechizo. Un cabreadísimo chico pelirrojo en pijama apareció. Por el contexto, dedujo que era Ronald Weasley.

—¡Incluso te salvé de _Crookshanks_! ¡Te vigilé! —gritó. Tenía una buena capacidad pulmonar—. ¡Mamá no será benevolente contigo, mascota traidora!

—No veo cómo tu madre es una amenaza, muchacho —dijo Black. Tomó la jaula, la redujo de tamaño y entornó los ojos. Con una voz más fría, añadió—: Cállate y cálmate, Pettigrew. No hay escape esta vez. Me aseguré de eso.

—No, no, no, no. Azkaban será muy dulce con él. Que vaya con mamá primero. Ella le enseñará otro tipo de infierno que nunca olvidará —masculló Weasley. Se giró hacia Black y le dio una mirada de muerte—. Tú, ¿qué le has hecho a mi mejor amigo? Te asesinaré si te atreviste a lastimarle.

—¿Vas a prestar atención o tendré que silenciarte también? —preguntó Stan.

—Vaya. Estoy tan agradecido de que mi opinión sea valoraba por un asesino, un desconocido y una rata traidora. Lo recordaré la próxima vez —dijo Weasley.

—Black no le ha hecho nada. Soy yo el que le ha convencido para que venga conmigo —dijo Stan. Weasley simplemente le miró. Por alguna razón, pensó que hubiera sido preferente otro tipo de reacción en él—. Te resumiré la historia: autobús noctámbulo, Potter infló a su tía, no quería ponerlos en peligro y yo le prohibí que se contactara con ustedes.

—Ya lo sabía —dijo Weasley—. Lo de su tía, quiero decir. ¿Qué harás con _Scabbers_?

—¿No intentarás defender el honor de tu mascota? —dijo Black.

—Ex mascota. Ex todo.

—Sabía que tenías algo que ver en esto —dijo una voz trémula. A Stan se le cortó la respiración cuando vio que Savage se hacía visible—. Una pregunta, una respuesta. Sean honestos. Black, oblígale.

Un destello de luz azul y blanca apareció. _Scabbers _quedó suspendida en el aire dentro de la jaula, la cual desapareció antes que _Scabbers _golpeara el suelo. Hubo otro destello que los encegueció. El adulto era de estatura baja y con la piel roñosa, su nariz era puntiaguda y sus ojos pequeños y húmedos. Se asemejaba bastante a su forma animaga. Por el rabillo vio que Savage le arrojó una maldición. Pettigrew no podía mover sus piernas y se escandalizó aún más.

—¡Sabía que me buscarías! ¡Alguno de ustedes ayúdeme!

—En Azkaban oí un montón de cosas. Quejas y promesas de venganza contra el difunto traidor causó la caída de Voldemort —dijo Black. Savage pareció brevemente sorprendido, pero Stan no lo pudo decir con total seguridad—. Si ellos supieran…

—¿Traicionaste a la familia Potter aquel treinta y uno de octubre? —preguntó Savage. Pettigrew estuvo a punto de objetar pero no se atrevió—. Debes saber, que en este caso se nos exime de toda pena por el uso de las imperdonables a los aurores. Es la última sugerencia de Scrimgeour para detener a Sirius Black.

—Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado me obligó. No… no tuve oportunidad contra él. Era yo o… Lo siento. Nunca fui tan valiente, tan fuerte como cualquiera de ustedes. Nunca pretendí que esto sucediera pero… Tú en serio que no tienes idea… Tú no entenderías cómo… cómo fue.

—Fuiste su espía durante un año —carraspeó Black. Parecía un torpe intento para evitar un potente bramido—. Le pasaste información por un maldito año antes que ellos murieran. Nos hiciste creer, a Remus y a mí, que el otro era el espía —finalizó en un tono más frío.

—¡Se estaba apoderando de todo muy rápido! —se defendió Pettigrew—. ¡Te dije que no lo entenderías! ¿Qué iba a ganar si me le enfrentaba?

—¡Las vidas de James y Lily! —dijo Black—. ¡La de todas las personas que perecieron por preferir la muerte a traicionar a los que más le importaba! ¡Habríamos muerto por ti!

—Me… La… Me habría matado, Sirius —dijo Pettigrew confundiéndose con los pronombres. Supuso que no debía ser fácil lidiar con esto con un auror y un ex amigo como espectadores—. No pude… No quise… Lo siento, Sirius. Pero algunas cosas debían pasar para que todo se diera como debía ser.

—¡¿Estás diciendo que James y Lily merecían la muerte?! ¡¿Estás diciendo que Harry merecía ser huérfano?!

—Te dije que no entenderías —gimoteó Pettigrew—. Ni después de lo tu hermano…

—¡No te atrevas a mencionar a Reg! —bramó Black. Hubo cierta vacilación en su tono de voz y levantó la varita de Stan en dirección de Pettigrew—. Es decir, lo que haya pasado entre Regulus y yo no te incumbe. Es… Era cosa de hermanos. No te entrometas o te mataré. Y si Voldemort no lo hizo, lo haré yo.

—Pero… —balbuceó Pettigrew. Se acercó a Ron como si estuviera arrastrando—. Mi buen muchacho, mi amo… Fui leal a ti, fui una buena mascota. ¿No dejarás que me hagan nada? Tú solías protegerme, hasta de esos bromistas.

—Jódete —espetó Weasley.

—Nunca debí recomendarles que fueras el guardián del secreto —murmuró Black. Stan tragó en seco y Pettigrew retrocedió—. Mi plan se volvió en contra de mí. ¿Fue el mejor momento de tu vida, cierto? Debió ser todo un honor para ti. ¿Valió la pena? Sin amigos, sin gloria.

—¿Cómo se escapó de Azkaban, Black? —preguntó Savage.

Stan dio un respingo. Había olvidado que el auror estaba ahí.

—Soy un animago no registrado. Un perro, concretamente —respondió Black—. Quisimos experimentar con tal magia y casi todos lo logramos. James fue un ciervo, Pettigrew una rata y Remus, nuestro amigo, prefirió no involucrarse. Aunque le gustaba Transformaciones, no quiere que le pase a él.

—¿Por qué nunca intentó nada, Pettigrew? —dijo Savage. El aludido enmudeció—. ¿Black?

—No le reporta un beneficio —dijo Black sombríamente—. Lo hacía por nosotros solamente porque éramos sus amigos. Qué gran cambio, ¿no te parece?

—¿Harry Potter quiere regresar o no?

Ahora, Weasley se mostró interesado.

—Sí —dijo Stan. No servía de nada mentir ante alguien que le podría obligar a revelar secretos más oscuros. Por ejemplo, su alianza con los mortífagos. Al menos, podía elegir qué revelaba y qué no si cooperaba—. Era lo más seguro que no lo hiciera. ¿Estoy en problemas?

—Deberías —dijo Savage. Stan asintió apesadumbrado— y tú deberías ir a Azkaban —añadió. Black no evidenció ninguna emoción. Pettigrew se veía más histérico y tartamudeaba todos los hechizos que se sabía, como si esperaba que alguno de ellos le fuera a liberar—. Hay un solo detalle que no encaja. ¿Por qué Albus Dumbledore no ha intercedido por usted, señor Black?

—El viejo Dumbledore no sabía del cambio del plan.

Eso le dio una idea.

—De la misma manera en que decidió ignorar que Vernon y Petunia Dursley aborrecen todo aspecto o persona relacionada a la magia —dijo Stan casualmente. Savage le miró, Black frunció el ceño y Weasley gruñó. Estaba totalmente seguro que su socio se interesó por este abrupto cambio—. Potter no se lo quería decir a nadie, pero ya que es estamos en la hora «revelar todos los secretos» supongo que no hay problema.

—Lily no se llevó bien con su hermana. Al principio eran muy unidas, pero se separaron —dijo Black—. Cuando ambas se pelearon, Lily quedó con el corazón roto. Ella prometió que no permitiría que su hijo conociera a su hermana y su marido.

—Pero los Dursley tienen un hijo…

—Podría ser una excepción si no fuera por sus padres —dijo Black a Stan—. Lily sabía hacer esa diferencia. En caso de que James y Lily no sobrevivieran, la custodia de Harry pasaba a mí y a Jessica Dalton. Pero a ella se le declaró la muerte presunta antes de su asesinato, por lo que me tocó a mí. Hasta que fui a Azkaban, naturalmente. En caso de que Jessica y yo también estuviéramos indispuestos, la custodia iba para Remus. Hay papeles que lo confirman. Dumbledore tampoco se enteró de eso. Para ser honesto, había muy pocas que James y Lily le decían. Principalmente porque Dumbledore no tenía autoridad para interferir en nuestras vidas, aunque lo hizo de vez en cuando.

—¿Estás diciendo que lo culpan? —indagó Savage.

—Harry no lo haría —contestó Weasley—. ¿No debería ser su opinión la más importante? No le vería de la misma manera, pero no lo culparía. Y ciertamente no se volvería en contra de él por un mal cálculo. Mi familia también perdió a gente por la guerra…

—Fabián y Gideon Prewett —susurró Savage—. Grandes héroes de guerra.

—Sí —dijo Weasley, incómodo—. Ellos. Mamá dice que está bien respecto a eso, pero raramente nos cuenta cosas sobre sus hermanos. Sabemos un poco de nuestros tíos por nuestro padre, pero nada más. Ni mis hermanos mayores los recuerdan. Si Dumbledore realmente apreció a los señores Potter…

—Lo hizo —confirmó Black.

—… Entonces protegería a Harry. Él era lo último que quedaba de ellos —finalizó Weasley—. Yo… Supongo que no lo culpo tampoco. Harry nunca le ha dicho nada a nadie sobre eso. Solamente Hermione, Fred, George y yo lo sabemos. Los gemelos porque ayudaron a Harry a escapar de la casa de sus tíos el año pasado. Le habían puesto barrotes en la ventana de su habitación y la puerta tenía candado. No le di importancia, pero ellos sí. Acordamos no decirle a nadie. No éramos nosotros los que debíamos hacerlo. Perderíamos la confianza de Harry si lo hiciéramos.

—Entiendo. Seré realista con ustedes, Scrimgeour tiene que saber todo esto —dijo Savage. Stan y Black se mostraron conformes, Weasley murmuró algo que sonó a «meh» y Pettigrew palideció—. Me llevaré Peter Pettigrew. Tendrá un juicio justo esta vez, señor Black. Pero por cuestiones de seguridad, usted tendrá que quedarse, señor Weasley.

—Pero mi familia… —protestó Weasley energéticamente.

—No puedo garantizar su seguridad si evito que un animago use sus poderes —replicó Savage. Weasley estuvo renuente durante minutos pero acabó accediendo—. Le diré a Scrimgeour dónde los podemos encontrar. Sus acciones todavía son gravísimas, señor Black y señor…

—Stanley Shunpike.

—Pero no condenables sin que evaluemos todo el escenario. Le informaré a la familia Weasley de su paradero —prosiguió el auror—. Molly Weasley finalmente dejará de ir a la Oficina de los Aurores diariamente —murmuró aliviado.

—No diré que solo es una madre desesperada, pero no puede ser tan malo —dijo Stan. Black asintió. Weasley se rio por lo bajo y Savage se masajeó las sienes—. ¿O no?

—La arrestamos por desacato —dijo Savage—. Williamson, el encargado de custodiarlos, nos la devolvió a los dos minutos. Un récord, en mi opinión. Le pregunté a Arthur Weasley cómo la soporta y su respuesta me admiró.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Black.

—«Por amor» —citó Savage—. Por ahora están a salvo.

Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

* * *

Dato curioso:

Originalmente _Pantomima _no iba a terminar así. El tiempo no estuvo de mi parte. A pesar de eso, estoy orgullosa con el resultado.

*Es un periodista que trabajó para el diario _El Profeta_. Escribió los artículos: _Más reciente asalto a Gringotts_ (1991), el que contó cómo Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley se cargaron el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto Mágico con un Ford Anglia volador y _¡Es Sirius!, dijo el Ministerio de Magia_ (1993). En este momento de la historia, Alejandro "Andy" Smudgley tiene 52 años.


End file.
